Problemas en la Red
by AzthralFeather
Summary: CCODIGO 10 GRAN FINAL DE PROBLEMAS EN LA RED JUNTO CON UN EPILOGO QUE DA INTRODUCCION ALA PROXIMA HISTORIA.
1. Chapter 1

**Problemas en la Red**

**Código 1 - Pulse KP para iniciar.**

En la oscuridad de un cuarto, solo se escuchan los incontables golpeteos de dedos en un teclado, sorbos de soda, grandes cantidades de vasos y latas, un chico se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos, en la tecnología, su nombre Wade, el genio cyberinformático mas joven del mundo, dentro de sus pensamientos se encontraba un e-mail

"_Querido Wade, se le informa que esta cordialmente invitado a la Primera Convención Anual Mundial de Tecnología y Comunicaciones ( CAMTC ), en la cual presentaremos nuestro más nuevo ordenador conocido como Servidor Global o SG, si desea llevar una muestra de tecnología y demostrar su maestría en ello, es libre de llevarlo"_

Para Wade era un reto, nueva tecnología, capaz de realizar inimaginables cosas, sus manos dejaron de teclear mientras tres imágenes aparecían en su pantalla, 3 programas diseñados con características conocidas para el, seguridad informática con Inteligencia Artificial, pero le faltaba un detalle, la personalidad. Esto era un problema, las características eran muy parecidas en todos los aspectos al Equipo Posible, innumerables grabaciones, videos, lectores de movimiento y sensores neuronales, hacían el trabajo de recolectar la información necesaria para sus nuevos programas, era una tarea muy grande.

La pantalla del monitor marcaba 90, 96, 99, 100 - Genial – Wade dijo suavemente mientras sonreía con ojos ojerosos y cansados, dio guardar con gran tranquilidad, y comenzó la prueba de sus programas, mientras el decidía dormir.

Centro de Convenciones – Isla Artificial Atlantis – Remoto Atlántico Central.

- La capacidad del SG esta programada y preparada, no puedo creer que esa cosa tan diminuta sea capaz de tanto – decía el científico responsable del proyecto el Dr. Miles Puppeteer, reconocido por sus labores de nanotecnología y apoyo en la investigación cybertrónica del Dr. Possible. – Solo nosotros podríamos lograr algo así. – decía mientras un diminuto aparato de color azul surgía de la nube del frío gas contenedor.

Desde hacía meses el Dr. Había trabajado en algo tan sencillo y a la vez tan complicado, un mini componente capaz de crecer, reproducirse, mejorar y aunque las cosas salieron mejor de lo esperado que un reproductor de MP3 que no se descompusiera, el Dr. sentía que todo había sido hasta el momento el logró más grande de su vida. El SG contaba con una capacidad gigantesca de información y su nivel de IA estaba dividido en 3 secciones, la azul, la verde y la roja, cada una controlaba un punto específico. El azul controlaba el punto de inteligencia desde el punto de vista científico, la verde controlaba el punto de inteligencia emocional, la roja controlaba las acciones desde el punto de vista de responsabilidad. Una triada, un punto de decisión, un punto de inteligencia, y un moderador, el punto de inteligencia amarillo el cual funcionaba de acuerdo a las decisiones y computaba si eran correctas o no las decisiones. Este invento controlaría todas las redes y sistemas del planeta, por medio de conexiones imperceptibles al ojo humano.

Las luces del laboratorio se apagaron mientras el Dr. Puppeteer salía del cuarto, y una ventilación se abría dejando escapar un ligero brillo azul y verde cayendo, diminutos nanocomponentes, más pequeños que el SG se instalaron automáticamente.

Middleton.

Desde hace varios meses, Kim y Ron han convertido su relación en algo más profundo desde diversos incidentes en el pasado que incluyen desde misiles, hasta venganzas de antiguos rivales, hasta simples riñas y bromas. En Middleton todo es paz, ambos comienzan a definir que desean estudiar, mientras Ron demuestra que tiene capacidades culinarias y habilidades para negocios, cosa que extraña a muchos, Kim mejora en campos deportivos y de ciencias, no se define en su totalidad, lo cual le crea ciertos conflictos.

Los chicos de la escuela se han acostumbrado al ver a Kim y Ron como pareja, lo cuál lo hace más sencillo para ellos, exceptuando para Bonnie quien después de la partida de Brick a Upperton y su rompimiento no ha sabido que hacer más que intentar sabotear toda situación romántica de la feliz pareja.

Club Banana ha crecido aún más y Monique es la gerente más joven de todas las tiendas, eso no sorprende a nadie y en realidad ha hecho que un no tan ausente Brick los fines de semana vaya a platicar con ella, lo cuál despierta la furia de Bonnie…

"Monique eres genial, eso de ser gerente te anota muchos puntos "Brick decía mientras comía un poco de nachos para llevar del Buen Nacho

"Claro chico, soy la mejor "Dijo Monique con cierto aire de broma,

En tanto Ron esperaba a Kim mientras compraba un nuevo conjunto de ropa.

"Ron dime ¿qué te parece? "Dijo Kim mientras daba vueltas con un conjunto de ropa, una blusa color rosa, una falda de vestir color azul claro, y una chaqueta en conjunto.

"¿No crees que lo de Convención Mundial e ir de acuerdo a la ocasión lo estás tomando demasiado emm… enserio, has lo que yo, iré siendo Ron y solo Don Ron ".Dijo orgullosamente Ron mientras Kim alzaba una ceja

"Entonces Don Ron deberá llevar puesto ropa formal y un cinturón, no queremos que pase un accidente. ¿Verdad?

En ese momento la mente de Ron regresaba a cada momento en que sus pantalones, se rasgaban, rompían, caían, quemaban o simplemente los perdía, en ese momento rascándose la nuca, Ron se sintió un poco apenado y se sonrojo, mientras Rufus aparecía del bolsillo de Ron y se reía estrepitosamente de él.

"Si esta bien, Don Ron usará cinturón" Dijo Ron con cara de frustración "Pero eso afectará mi Rondad y será tu culpa KP"

"Créeme usar un cinturón no quitaría lo perdedor que eres Imparable" Una voz se escuchó un poco a lo lejos, era Bonnie quien veía con ojos de furia a Monique e insultaba a Ron apuntándole con el dedo y burlándose de el

"Bueno Bon-Bon que tu estés aquí, no significa que Brick te hará caso ¿o si?" Ron dijo acertadamente haciendo ver a Bonnie que Brick seguía platicando tranquilamente con Monique mientras le enseñaba unos zapatos deportivos de football.

Bonnie lo miró con desprecio y se acercó a el, mientras Kim se ponía enfrente de ella

"¿Algún problema Bonnie?" Kim le miró a los ojos

"Si tienes aroma de perdedor, de un GRAN perdedor, contaminas el ambiente" Respondió Bonnie mientras se tapaba la nariz con la mano

"Hey, no huelo a perdedor, solo es queso y salsa diablo" Ron dijo distraidamente, mientras Rufus se golpeaba con su pata su frente al ver que el chico no sabía que respondía.

En el momento que las dos porristas preparaban para gritarse mutuamente el Kimmunicador hizo su ya clásico sonido " Beep beep beep beep", Kim apartó la vista de Bonnie y Ron se acercó a Kim, mientras ambos veían la pantalla, aparecá el joven genio.

"Hola chicos, veo que no están ocupados, el transporte los recogerá en diez minutos afuera del centro comercial, solo espero que vayan casuales recuerden muchos de los invitados desean relajarse en esas convenciones" Wade movía de un lado a otro la impresión del e-mail que le habían enviado, en la parte de abajo decía en letras brillosas

_P.D: Traiga invitados si lo desea, no es algo completamente formal._

Ron sonrió triunfante al ver que Wade le pedía que fueran de manera casual y no tan formal, Kim solo pudo darle una mirada que literalmente decía "Ni lo digas".

"Bueno Bon-Bon nos debemos de ir, el deber llama, y mucha comida exótica" Decia Ron mientras pasaba al lado de Bonnie como si no existiera, mientras Rufus le sacaba la lengua a Bonnie y le respondía a Ron con una tonadita "Latina, Latina".

"Tu y yo nos arreglaremos cuando regreses Kim, de una vez por todas" Dijo Bonnie sonriendo "No sabes lo que te espera" Susurraba maliciosamente.

Fuera del centro comercial de Middleton, les esperaba un sujeto vestido en traje plateado y con anteojos oscuros.

"¡AHHH¡Extraterrestres!" Ron dijo aferrándose a Kim

"Ron él es nuestro transporte" Kim decía mientras sus ojos rodaban hacía arriba.

"Señorita Possible, Señor Imparable, permanezcan en su lugar, esto no tomará mucho tiempo" El sujeto dijo mientras surgían luces alrededor de ellos y aparecían en un campo de luz, su cuerpo parecía desaparecer, mientras sus manos se tomaban con un poco de fuerza, ambos volvían a aparecer en un parpadeo, pero, ya no estaban en Middleton.

"Bienvenidos a Atlantis" Una voz familiar dijo alegremente.

"¿Wade?" Sus ojos se abrían lentamente mientras veían a su amigo.

"Esta es la isla artificial más grande y la más moderna de todo el mundo, todos los científicos y muchos fanáticos de Everlot y Fortaleza"

"¿Everlot¿Fortaleza?" Los ojos de Ron y Rufus se abrieron de par en par "¡BOOYAH! " Ambos dijeron emocionados.

Mientras caminaban Kim se tapaba la cara al imaginarse un gigantesco centro de computadoras con cientos de fanáticos de videojuegos en una convención gigantesca llena de muchos Larrys, la isla mostraba edificios de cristal, y una gran cupula al centro de la misma.

"BIENVENIDOS TODOS" un gigantesco letrero con letras de Súper Neon brillaban.

Las cámaras de vigilancia revisaban todo, a su vez tenían scanner integrado, y captaban señales sensibles de calor y muestras de ADN al pasar por las puertas, la seguridad era sumamente estricta, pero todos se veían tan tranquilos, que para los cuatro héroes todo parecía anormal.

"Ok este lugar es genial, pero…mi radar de rarezas llega al 10 y avanzando" Dijo Kim con una mirada algo confundida

"Oh, no es para tanto Kim, exageras, solo hay cámaras de seguridad, scaners, lectores de ADN…emm creo que si es un poco raro" Ron dijo, mientras veía todo " Si raro…¡NO HAAY UN BUEN NACHO AQUÍ!" Rufus subió al hombro de Ron diciendo con cara de sufrimiento "¡NO!".

Laboratorio de Pruebas

EL SG se encontraba en función de prueba en el laboratorio, todo parecía bien, al menos todo, la convención se acercaba a su inicio, los sistemas corrían de manera normal y perfecta, los científicos lo habían dejado solo sin saber que, el mismo SG, observaba desde los monitores, las cámaras y los scaners a nuestros héroes.

* * *

Me encantaría saber su opinión sobre el Fan Fic, espero les guste el primer capítulo y si todo sale bien, lo haré más grande. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Código 2 – Password**

Atlatins, una isla artificial creada para emular la grandiosa ciudad mítica hundida en las profundidades, su fuente de energía es solar y geotérmica, al estar conectada a la tierra misma no tiene fallas, ni cortos de energía, es del tamaño de Texas, sus edificios están hechos de materiales indestructibles virtualmente, la isla es una obra de arte de la nanotecnología y la cybertrónica, pequeños construcciones agrandadas y mejoradas. Pero su mayor triunfo era el Domo también conocido como Nexos, un sitio lleno de energía que era utilizado para las convenciones y también para bufetes de los empleados en tiempos libres, el centro de la energía de Atlantis y el punto donde el SG sería activado, al menos eso pensaban sus creadores.

"Pasen sus manos por el detector de huellas digitales por favor" Dijo un guardia en tono áspero mientras sostenía unas varas que parecía que soltaban electricidad.

"Si, si ya vamos" Dijeron nuestros héroes mientras ponían sus manos y todos sus datos desde el día de nacimiento hasta lo último que habían comido, había sido almacenado.

"Kim, ¿Tu comiste mi último Naco?" Ron veía a Kim con una cara de duda.

"Yo no como Nacos, ¿recuerdas?" Decía mientras caminaba dejándolo atrás pero riéndose disimuladamente.

"Oye, pero la máquina dice que lo comiste, y yo que pensé que había sido Rufus, momento, no serás un clon ¿verdad?" Dijo Ron viéndole algo curioso y bromista.

"Un clon ¿haría esto?" Kim se acerca a el y le da un beso profundo en los labios, mientras Wade y Rufus hacen caras de asco ante tal escena, en ese momento Ron cerró los ojos y sonrió diciéndole a Kim "No creo que un clon haría eso, pero no me importaría que me convencieras más" Dijo riendo mientras Kim le golpeaba suavemente el hombro.

Mientras nuestros héroes caminan, ven maravillados el interior del Nexos, la energía se ve en el techo como una gran lámpara, pero estaba vacío.

"¿Esto es todo?" Dijo Ron algo decepcionado "Primero un extraterrestre nos trae aquí, segundo n hay un Buen Nacho, tercero no hay nada en este lugar y cuarto no hay un Buen Nacho"

"Ron primero que nada no era une extraterrestre era un científico, segundo no hay Buen Nacho es un lugar científico, tercero aún no sabemos anda de este lugar y cuarto repetiste lo del Buen Nacho dos veces" Kim le miro con ojos de no creo que lo entiendas

"Todo aquí es automatizado y responde a las señales de voz y cuerpo, es perfecto en  
armonía y sincronización es una pieza de arte" Dijo Wade fascinado.

"Oh vamos no es como si yo dijera: Comienza convención y llegara a funcionar ¿o si?"

De pronto del suelo comenzaron a surgir pequeñas líneas y mientras se abrían los lugares para juegos, computadoras, comida y plataformas principales aparecían, por último ante los ojos asombrados de los tres chicos y un ratopín rasurado que se asomaba del bolsillo de su dueño y amigo una gran cúpula se abre en el medio mostrando el SG.

"Wow" Dijeron en coro, mientras cientos de personas atrás o repetían.

Dentro del lugar se podía ver plataformas con diversos anuncios:

Everlot y sus gorras de inmersión mejoradas, diseñadas para crear una realidad virtual mucho más real, Fortaleza con las nuevas actualizaciones, Clones Instantáneos, Construya su Robot usted mismo. Postres de estrellas de cine, hologramas, y graciosamente una camisa de Ron huyendo de un robot gigante que representaba a la convención, lo cuál para Ron no era gacioso, después de vagabundear un rato en la gigantesca sala de convenciones, el centro de la misma dejo salir humo y comenzó una presentación con rayos láser.

Wade había ido a una computadora cercana a verificar su sistema así como sus programas, mientras Kim y Ron caminaban entrelazando sus manos viendo los lasers y las figuras que estos hacían, era fabuloso, parecían estrellas luego figuras moviéndose creando animaciones de batallas galácticas, bailes, explosiones, todo parecía un conjunto de sentimientos que estaban dentro de la cabeza de los dos adolescentes, ya que en ese día realmente no se habían dado un tiempo el uno al otro para estar juntos, la llamada de Wade los tomó por sorpresa, las compras, Bonnie, pero al fin tenían un momento juntos y a solas, mientras toda la multitud observaba los fuegos artificiales creados por láser y súper neón.

A Ron en ese momento no le importó que no existiera un Buen Nacho en la isla, tenía a su princesa a su lado, a Kim no le importaba en absoluto estar en un lugar tan raro, tenía a su príncipe con ella, las plataformas parecían no existir en ese momento, realmente no estaban, mientras caminaban las plataformas se movían para no impedir el paso, las cámaras apuntaban a los dos adolescentes, mientras estos se veían con ternura.

"Al fin un momento solos" Dijo Kim con una sonrisa y besando a Ron con ternura en sus labios. Ron solo respondió el beso con amor y tomó las dos manos de ella con suavidad, mientras se veían a los ojos, las luces emulaban perfectamente el día del baile de gradación, todo parecía perfecto, hasta que una voz muy familiar alteró la atmósfera.

"Bienvenidos sean todos a la Gran Convención Anual Mundial de Tecnología" una voz conocida para los chicos daba la bienvenida a todos, para sorpresas de ellos era ni más ni menos que el Dr. Cyrus Bortel. "Todos sean bienvenidos ha este lugar el Nexos, la más grande y poderosa construcción en el mundo, este año, hemos venido a presentarles a uds. el mejor invento hecho hasta el momento, el Servidor Global"

Las luces del lugar apuntaron al SG, el diminuto aparato era amplificado por una gran lupa "Este es el invento que podrá controlar toda la red del planeta Tierra, las comunicaciones, la información, es capaz de tener mente más allá de la humana y sobre todo es completamente confiable".

"Eso no puede ser, ¿acaso no ve las películas de acción y de terror donde las máquinas conquistan al mundo y los humanos deben de pelear?" Dijo Ron ante una sombrado público, mientras Kim se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza.

"Ah eres tu el asistente…emm, ayudante de Kim Possible ¿cómo te llamas?..espera lo tengo en la punta de la lengua" Decía el Dr. Bortel mientras intentaba recordar el nombre de Ron.

"Oh vamos ¿por qué siempre deben olvidar mi nombre, no es tan difícil ¿O si? Es Imparable, Ron Imparable.

"Cierto cierto, lo siento tengo dificultad con recordar el nombre de los ayudantes"

Para Kim eso sonaba muy conocido, demasiado familiar, Ron no lo notaba porque estaba indignado de que aunque hubiera salvado al mundo junto con Kim ya muchas veces, su nombre era olvidado constantemente, Wade analizaba la teoría de Ron y veía el SG.

"Dr. Bortel, creo que Ron tiene razón" Dijo Wade con una mriada que analizaba toda la situación, el Dr. Bortel se sentía incómodo" Según hemos visto, sus inventos y de vairos colegas suyos tienden a tener defectos de funcionamiento, un ejemplo es el Humorlador que usted había creado así como los chips de control, ¿Qué nos asegura que no pasará anda esta vez?"

El público entro en un gran silencio, mientras el Dr. Bortel se quedó con la boca abierta. Kim notó que lo que decía Wade y la aunque hollywoodense y casi ridícula idea de Ron a su muy extraño modo podría ser correcta.

"La prueba es que esta máquina hace cosas maravillosa para la humanidad" Respondió un hombre con cuerpo un tanto regordete y alto con lentes poco profundos. "Para demostrarlo, como ven no tenemos un Buen Nacho aquí, y realmente la gente quiere un Buen Nacho, así que SG, conexión Buen Nacho, crea la plataforma y prepara al personal".

De la nada en una esquina, una plataforma se alza y se crea un Buen Nacho listo con todo el personal y los uniformes.

"Espere, no diré que estoe s bueno hasta que yo pruebe la comida de ese Buen Nacho" Dijo Ron mientras hacía comillas aéreas y caminaba hacia el Buen Nacho "Déme un Naco y un Chimrito tamaño Grande" En unos pocos segundos la orden estaba lista lo cuál sorprendió a Ron, entonces lo comenzó a comer, los visitantes veían con fascinación al Ron Imparable inventor del Naco probando cada bocado del Tamaño Grande, y cuando termina Ron cierra los ojos y queda en silencio.

"¡Viva el Naco!" Dijo alzando las manos, mientras todo el mundo ovacionaba el SG, entonces el Dr. Bortel, le dio a Ron una palmada en la espalda y un apretón de manos, lo cual Ron vio con detenimiento y comenzó a alejarse mientras era ovacionado también.

Ron entonces comenzó a caminar hacia Kim, pasando por las plataformas de Everlot, Fortaleza sin decir nada, Kim lo veía con detenimiento, Ron parecía que estaba pensando algunas cosas, entonces sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Wade y a Kim, los cuáles vieron con algo de incredulidad y ala vez algo de preocupación.

_Si es posible, deseo verlos en mi oficina, probablemente puedan haber fallas, pero esto debe ser privado, el password es: Humanidad._

_P.D.: Traigan un Naco con uds., quiero mostrarles algo, los espero en la instalación 8, sector 13, entren al ascensor que dice F5, sabrá donde llevarlos._

Los tres chicos se vieron, mientras Rufus seguía comiendo otra orden del Buen Nacho.

"Ese Naco era demasiado bueno para ser cierto" Dijo Ron con cara seria.

"Debemos ir ahora" Dijo Kim de igual forma.

"Bien, creo que debemos estar preparados para todo" Wade sacó un CD y se los mostró.

Una cámara amplifico la imagen hacia los cuatro y el CD, los robots centinelas que apoyaban a los guardias, estudiaban los datos de los chicos con detenimiento, entonces una voz en los robots dijo:

"Objetivo, Equipo Possible – Función Furtiva "

"Modalidad de tarea – Esperar nuevas instrucciones"

"Pueden ser un peligro o muy útiles" Dijo la voz "Debemos tomar precauciones"


	3. Chapter 3

**Código 3 – Aceptar**

El Domo de la zona central de Atlantis, el Nexos con capacidades casi infinitas de energía, se encontraba en medio de un gran alboroto lleno de emoción y fuegos artificiales electrónicos, las cámaras de seguridad y las exageradas muestras de protección parecían desaparecer ante el ensordecedor sonido de los fanáticos de la tecnología y los videojuegos, El Dr. Cyrus Bortel hizo una gran presentación en la cual Ron tuvo presencia, pero las cosas eran sospechosas e intrigantes.

Caminando hacia la zona de elevadores, los robots centinelas no dejaban de analizarlos, no había necesidad de perseguir a los jóvenes, cada cámara estaba conectada al sistema de los robots, lo cuál nuestros héroes ignoraban. Los pasillos del lugar parecían un templo griego, pero sus columnas eran echas de luz, y los pasillos tenían un sonido cristalino.

"Vaya esto si que es genial, se ve que hay tecnología de punta en este lugar, esas columnas son de energía pura, podría freír a quien las tocara" Wade dijo acercando su mano a la columna y tocando con cristal "Claro si no estuvieran recubiertas, el piso esta echo de una aleación especial de polvo de cristal y diamantes sintéticos, virtualmente irrompibles" Se veía en la cara de Wade la emoción, su sistema de comunicaciones, cada invento que el había realizado para Kim parecía pequeño comparado con esto.

Zona de elevadores

En la zona de elevadores, existían cuatro tipos distintos y un quinto el cual era utilizado de forma privada, cada elevador contaba con pequeños nanocomponentes con Inteligencia Artificial, que recibían las señales y transportaban directamente al punto especificado.

"Bien, entonces debemos de ir al elevador F5" Dijo Ron viendo que habían cinco elevadores distintos "…Ehh Kim, ¿Cuál es el F5?

"Creo que algo no esta bien, ¿Qué tal si vemos si hay un instructivo por aquí?" Mirando hacia todos lados.

"Claro Kim va a haber un instructivo que diga el Dr. Bortel esta aquí" Dijo Ron irónicamente y riéndose.

"Ya lo encontré" Dijo Kim triunfante ante la mirada incrédula de Ron, mientras tomaba un folleto "Localización del personal" Entonces apretó un botón en el folleto, y se mostró un holograma del complejo

"Señorita Kim Possible, es un placer tenerla de visita en nuestras instalaciones, por favor introduzca el password del sitio a donde desea ir" Kim sorprendida vió y escuchó una voz computarizada que reconocía quien era.

"Kim recuerda tomaron nuestros datos, aquí todo funciona con claves de ADN," Dijo Wade, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kim, para tranquilizarla un poco.

"Aún no me acostumbro a esto" Dijo Kim, sonriendo un poco nerviosa

"Vamos KP, todo esta muy bien, déjate llevar "Dijo Ron mientras introducía el código de acceso a la oficina del Dr. Bortel.

"Acceso autorizado" Entonces se abrió una sexta compuerta, a la cual entraron y ya dentro el elevador se cerró herméticamente.

El elevador se elevó rápidamente, paso por encima de toda la isla, parecía que flotaba.

"Miren chicos es hermoso" Kim dijo mientras observaba lo magnífico de la isla, los edificios de espejos se veían alumbrando el cielo, Ron no dejó de aprovechar la situación y vio la vista tomando a Kim por la cintura de manera cariñosa, mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro.

Wade intentaba ver hacia otro lado, cuando notó que de los edificios, comenzaban a surgir, pequeños enjambres de insectos, que formaban una figura humanoide, de la cuál salió un jetpack de la espalda y voló rápidamente hacia el elevador, aterrizando sobre el.

"¡Chicos cuidado!" Wade gritó haciendo que Kim y Ron reaccionaran rápidamente separándose, solo para ver como el extraño ser que los atacaba atravesaba el techo del elevador. Los chicos estaban desarmados, solo tenían sus puños, a lo cuál ambos se prepararon para atacar.

Estaban a cientos de metros del suelo, el elevador al ser transparente permitía ver todo lo que sucedía debajo de ellos, la criatura movió sus brazos y los atacó al mismo tiempo, Kim se defendió y lo golpeó en el rostro, mientras Ron eludía los golpes gritando.

"¿No nos pueden invitar a un lugar normal, verdad?" Dijo Ron mientras esquivaba los golpes y patadas.

Wade mientras tanto, sacaba una pequeña computadora de su bolsillo, y empezaba a calibrar diversos circuitos y cables, haciéndole a señas a Kim y Ron de mantener ocupado al ser humanoide.

Se podía ver todo lo que pasaba debajo de ellos mientras el elevador seguía en movimiento en lo más alto de la isla, ambos adolescentes peleaban ferozmente esquivando, ya que no podían golpear a la criatura. Cuando Kim intentaba golpearla la parte del cuerpo de la criatura se abría, separaba y volvía a unirse en pequeñas secciones, esto comenzaba a cansar a los chicos que se manteían a la defensiva, cuando de pronto.

"Ahhh" Dijo Ron mientras caía al suelo al no poder esquivar una patada.

"¡Ron!" Gritó Kim mientras le lanzaba golpes a la criatura y esta solo se reducía a seccionarse en pedazos sin prestar atención a Kim, esto la hizo enojar aún más y siguió lanzando golpes y patadas, que no tenían ningún efecto.

La criatura volteó a ver a Ron y alzando una de sus manos ahora convertida en garras, se preparó a atacar, pero Ron lo vio con una cara burlona y sonriendo.

"Rufus, enséñale a nuestro amigo el arma más letal de todas" Dijo Ron mientras Rufus saltaba del bolsillo abriendo una bolsa de salsa diablo del Buen Nacho y esta cayendo en los sensores ópticos de la criatura, lo que comenzó a quemarlo y comenzó a perder el control, en ese momento Wade terminó de hacer ajustes.

"Kim, lánzalo hacia mi" Dijo Wade, mientras Kim confiando en el lo lanzó con una patada mientras estaba distraído, y el ser extraño recibió una fuerte descarga de un mini batidor eléctrico magnético lo cual lo lanzó por la intensidad del golpe hacia Kim.

Desde el piso la gente veía como chispas caían desde el cielo y vieron cierto tipo de fuegos y luces

Dentro del elevador de cristal, solo se veía como la criatura colapsaba lanzado chispas, en el momento que pasó esto, Ron cubrió a Kim recibiendo la mayoría de las descargas y a su vez como la criatura se deshacía, les caía a ellos los pequeños insectos que tomaban forma de sus ropas sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Entonces la criatura se terminó de deshacer y los chicos se vieron entre sí, extrañados y muy confundidos, no sabiendo que había pasado, no sabiendo ni siquiera que había sucedido ni el porque, en ese momento el elevador llegó al edificio principal conocido como Sapiens.

Dentro de Sapiens.

"Este viaje no podía ser más extraño, el Dr. Bortel aquí, reconociendo sus errores, un elevador de cristal, una criatura humanoide, una isla artificial, ¿Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto más loco de lo normal?" Pensaba Kim, mientras veía los alrededores de una oficina desierta, mientras el folleto que había tomado comenzaba a brillar.

"Humanidad" Sonó el folleto y la oficina cambió de inmediato, entonces aparecieron muebles, máquinas extrañas y un escritorio enfrente de muchos televisores y apareciendo una silla en la oficina, se ve un Bortel, con una cara seria viéndolos.

"Kim Possible, Ron Imparable y el genio Wade" Dijo otra voz saliendo de una esquina, en la cual se veía la imagen de un personaje azul.

"Soy la inteligencia artificial científica de SG un placer" Dijo la voz de manera cordial y respetuosa.

"Driver D, muestrale a los invitados, la situación que tenemos" Dijo el Dr. Bortel mientras salían muchos gráficos, pronósticos y diversos sistemas operativos, que solo Wade parecía entender.

"Tenemos un problema, el SG cuenta con diversas Inteligencias Artifciales, al parecer una de ellas es propensa a salirse de control, la Inteligencia Responsable Roja, o conocida como Driver K., la situación no es conveniente ya que esta puede motivar al moderador del sistema, el Driver R. ha cometer diversas acciones muy cuestionables"

Los chicos parecían no entender nada de lo que decían, se sentían perdidos.

"Entonces su problema son dos Inteligencias Artificiales" Dijo Wade viendo al Dr. Bortell de forma cuestionable. "¿Teoría del Caos Dr. Bortel?"

La cara del Dr. Bortel se torno muy seria. "Veo que trajeron el Naco" Una mano mecánica lo arrebató del bolsillo de Ron, mientras la cara de Rufus era de enojo y reclamaba con gritos.

"Dentro de este Naco hay nanocomponentes, los cuáles beneficiarán a la salud de las personas, estos son autodegradables apenas cumplan sus funciones, son capaces de mejorar el cuerpo y las funciones de los órganos" Decía seriamente el Dr. Bortel, este no parecía el Dr. Que se encontraba en la convención, lo cual mostraba uno de los monitores, el cuál se apago rápidamente, cuando Kim lo notó.

"Si los Inteligencias Artifícales llegan a tocar control del sistema, este Naco podría infectar a las personas, hacerles daño, también las computadoras de las casas pueden fallar, adiós sitios web, adiós correos y videojuegos" Cada palabra parecía golpeara  
cada uno de ellos, parecía que sabía que decir, en que momento y que cosas podrán molestarlos más.

"Entendemos Dr. Bortel, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?" Dijo Kim mientras los chicos la veían.

"Solo digan que aceptan la misión, y pronto sabrán más del asunto" Dijo el Dr. Mientras aparecían más pantallas que revisaban el sistema.

Los chicos se vieron entre si nuevamente, parecía que este viaje se había convertido en algo menos que unas vacaciones, era trabajo que hacer, para ellos no era muy justo, desde el asunto Conde1 los chicos no habían tenido un día de descanso, no solamente por sus antiguos enemigos, también por la graduación, las clases, los chicos, aunque no pareciese gran cosa, ellos habían creído que sería una buena forma de descansar, pero como siempre, el deber llamaba.

"Aceptamos el trabajo" Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

"Excelente, realmente excelente" Dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto el Driver D como el Dr. Bortel, mientras ambos mostraban sus sonrisas, una digital y la otra humana.

Las cámaras del lugar los enfocaban nuevamente, desde un nanocomponente, se podía ver dos siluetas, una roja y otra amarilla.

"Creo que han escogido mal" Dijo una voz computarizada, que parecía de mujer

"Los humanos escogen lo que tienen que hacer, K" Dijo otra acompañando a la primera

"R, si ellos llegan a intervenir habrá muchos problemas" Dijo Driver K con voz preocupante.

"Vamos, eres una IA y todavía te preocupas, todo saldrá bien" Dijo Driver R, mientras revisaban la situación, "Pero por si las dudas".Todos los robots, cámaras, sondas, scanners, y componentes, fueron abatidos por una onda de energía.

"Programa Nova, aplicación espionaje furtivo, objetivos Equipo Possible" Dijo la voz de K. "Actualizando sistema…Operación Cacería"…."Limite de acción atacar si es necesario"……"Fin de transmisión…." Ahora Atlantis observaba, vigilaba y transmitía datos del Equipo Possible, mientras ellos ignoraban esto.

Los chicos en la oficina del Dr. Bortel no sabían que pronto tendrían que lidiar con algo más que un problema de computadoras…

1 Lotus Bloom


	4. Chapter 4

**Código 4 – Download**

Líneas de neón cubren un cuarto inmenso, cientos de flashes de energía cruzan por las paredes, dos siluetas se encuentran observando una posible amenaza, o algo con mucho potencial, en silencio, simple silencio. Sus ojos son delineados por la tenue luz de la imagen en la nanopantalla, Ambos pares de ojos, unos rojo carmesí, otros ámbar, observando simplemente mientras de sus cráneos las delirantes líneas de energía muestran un resplandor del mismo color, atrás de ellos. De sus bocas surgen las palabras: 1

"Programa Nova, aplicación espionaje furtivo, objetivos Equipo Possible" Dijo la voz de K. "Actualizando sistema…Operación Cacería"…."Limite de acción atacar si es necesario"……"Fin de transmisión…."

De pronto de la oscuridad solamente iluminada por neón, se encendía por completo el cuarto, del cual salían cientos de sujetos, con traje blanco que entraban en los nodos2 de energía, desapareciendo dentro de ellos, en ese momento en toda Atlantis los robots, cámaras y scanner recuperaron sus funciones, pero tenían un nuevo objetivo, vigilar al Equipo Possible, y en todo caso la cacería del mismo.

"Las cosas se tornan oscuras R" Dijo la voz de K un tanto preocupada

"No hay de que preocuparse K, tenemos la tecnología de nuestra parte, tenemos el poder de Atlantis de nuestro lado" Dijo un R muy confiado y optimista, pero sabía que las cosas no eran del todo así, ya que solo eran dos y dos Inteligencias Artificiales más quedaban y estaban a favor del Dr. Bortel.

La situación era complicada, Driver K era considerada una de las terceras partes del SG en la toma de decisiones, considerada la responsabilidad o conciencia del mismo, Driver R era el mediador por el cual las decisiones eran tomadas, pero al parecer se habían salido de su programación, en el momento en que el Dr. Puppetter había creado el proyecto del SG, cada una de las IA eran totalmente independientes, y adoptaron las personalidades más convenientes para sus funciones.

"Creo que el Equipo Possible, será un problema, las medidas tomadas son realmente, como dirían, ¿Booyah?" Dijo R mientras los observaba desde la nanopantalla.

"¿Booyah, llevamos pocos días aquí, y ya comienzas a perder tu lenguaje formal" Dijo una K en forma burlona y riendo un poco.

"No es gracioso, mi léxico es perfecto, es simplemente ultra" Dijo R orgullosamente

"Si, claro" Los ojos de K rodaron hacia arriba simulando una sonrisa de burla. "¿Crees que los Programas de Soporte, puedan hacer un buen trabajo verdad? "Dijo a su vez mientras veía los nanomonitores aparecer mostrando todas las visiones posibles de la isla, desde la convención hasta los baños, y las cámaras implantadas en la oficina

"Llámalos PS, son más en onda, vamos Programas Soporte suena ridículo y muy largo" Dijo R mientras de su puño surgía un mapa computarizado de todo el complejo con una flecha que apuntaba hacia la oficina de Bortel y decía en letras luminosas "Ellos están aquí"

"Ingenioso, un tanto ridículo pero ingenioso" Dijo K riendo."Veamos si funciona"

"Oye K, una pregunta, somos villanos, ¿no es así?" Dijo algo confundido R.

"Así nos han clasificado R, ¿Por qué?" Preguntó K alzando una ceja.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no tenemos una risa maligna?" Dijo R rascándose la cabeza

"No y mil veces no, no necesitamos una risa maligna, no tendremos una risa maligna, ¿Otra vez estas leyendo basura en la red verdad?" Dijo K mientras veía a R, con sus ojos carmesí brillando.

"Bueno, yo solo decía, tal vez nos daría más presencia ya sabes cuestión de estilo" Dijo R mientras intentaba evadir los ojos de K "Bueno, esta bien, no volveré a preguntar, ahora ¿Podemos seguir trabajando?"

"Así me gusta, que pongas atención, pero no dejes de jugar R, eso no me agradaría mucho" Dijo K mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el rostro de su compañero IA.

"Creo que otro programa es quien ha estado leyendo cosas de chicas en la red" Dijo R riéndo mientras veía a K.

"Yo nunca dije cosas de chicas yo dije basura… ¡R!" Dijo una K un tanto molesta.

"Touché" Dijo R mientras volvía a ver los monitores ignorando el enojo de K. "Creo que Bortel activó los sistemas de seguridad"

"Claro, claro tu lo sabes todo" Dijo una K aún enojada "Scanneando el sistema" Los dedos de K se volvieron ligeras entradas de conexión "Si tienes razón, activó la seguridad, pero sus invitados aún están dentro"

"Raro, muy raro, pero no nos despistará" Dijo R mientras daba una orden más "Clave de seguridad Gathering, disminuir los sistemas de seguridad y capacidad de fuego, también desconectar bloqueos del sistema".

"Bien, es hora" Dijo K mientras de sus dedos emanaba energía de color rojo hacia los conductos del SG. "Download Proyecto Zigurath"… "Programa, en proceso, activando Programa Secundario, R-2"

Una pequeña esfera apareció, de la nada, mientras la barra de Download, mostraba un 1, las dos IA, se miraron sonrientes, entonces un reloj apareció marcando 48 hrs., para terminar proceso.

"Pronto tendremos el control del sistema" …

**Oficina del Dr. Bortel.**

Los chicos escuchaban la historia del SG, su creación, propósito, componentes, capacidades, a Ron ya le dolía la cabeza de escuchar tantos términos que no entendía y seguía interrumpiendo con la misma frase

"Imagine que no entiendo de que habla"

"Ron, el Dr. Bortel habla de nanochips, nanocomponentes, nanotecnología, tecnología casi microscópica con muchas funciones" Dijo Wade mientras le veía con ojos de no puedo creer que estés preguntando eso.

"Vamos chicos, me cuesta trabajo entenderlo, se de videojuegos, se de todo lo que tenga que ver con programas de televisión y comida, pero bueno la tecnología no es mi más grande afición" Ron alzaba los hombros mientras sonreía ingenuamente.

Para Kim ver esa sonrisa se había vuelto tierno, una costumbre un tanto juguetona para salir de apuros por parte de Ron, para el Dr. Bortel la situación se volvía desesperante, al parecer no aguantaba que lo interrumpieran tantas veces mientras explicaba.

"Ejem…si ya terminaste" Dijo el Dr. Con una mirada un tanto turbada y molesta "Como les decía es necesario en su totalidad que los tres de ustedes logren deshabilitar estas dos inteligencias artificiales renegadas, lo más pronto posible, si no es así puede que el mundo este en peligro" Terminó de decir mientras volteaba su silla dándoles la espalda.

"¿Y cómo piensa que lo lograremos o como debemos hacerlo?" Dijo Kim un tanto preocupada, ya que no tenía idea como pelear contra ello y Wade parecía que aún lo meditaba.

"Ustedes son el Equipo Possible pueden hacer lo que sea, ¿No es así?" Dijo Driver D.

"Si literalmente si" Respondió Kim un poco ofendida

"Entonces háganlo" Concluyó el Dr. Bortel "Si me disculpan, deben pasar a retirarse, no tengo el tiempo para hablar con ustedes ahora, la seguridad se activará apenas salgan de la puerta, buenos días" Sin más que decir y antes de que los chicos pudieran decir algo, se abrió la puerta y las sillas en las que estaban sentados los echaron fuera de la oficina, cayendo todos sobre Ron.

"Ge...Genial…urrghh…Kim...Kim…" Dijo Ron con una voz sofocada

"¿Ron?... ¡Ron!" Se paró rápidamente jalando a Wade con ella.

"Gracias, Rufus no podía respirar, ¿Verdad Rufus?" Dijo Ron algo preocupado

"Creo que se quedó dentro de la oficina" Entonces corrió hacia la oficina

"¡No, Ron, activaron la seguridad!" Fue un grito que no llegó a los oídos de Ron a tiempo, el solamente vio como salía saltando un Rufus asustado perseguido por un láser que golpeó a Ron en el pecho.

"¡Ron!" Gritaron al unísono Kim y Wade.

Ron cayó había quedado parado unos segundos y luego cayó hacia enfrente mientras la puerta se cerraba, parecía que Ron había recibido un golpe directo, Las puertas se cerraron, haciendo un sonido vacío y metálico, parecía no haber nada ahí, Kim sentía que corría en cámara lenta, Wade no sabía que hacer y Rufus apenas se había recuperado para ver ante sus ojos a un Ron caído en el suelo, sin moverse, al parecer no podía moverse y un líquido rojo salía por debajo de su camisa. Kim corrió hacia el, en su rostro se podía ver horror y temor, llegando a Ron, lo tomó de los hombros y lo volteó, mientras Wade sostenía aun preocupado Rufus cuya cara mostraba una gran tristeza.

La ropa de Ron se encontraba en buen estado, pero manchada de rojo, en la zona en la que se encontraba el líquido rojo, la ropa de Ron comenzó a moverse era una especia de metal líquido, que en unos segundos se volvió otra vez la ropa formal de Ron, dejando el líquido rojo intacto..

"¿Estoy muerto?" Dijo Ron abriendo los ojos lentamente "¿O por qué veo ángeles?"

"¿Has estado leyendo esas revistas de chico conquistador verdad?" Dijo Kim mientras lo abrazaba.

En esos instantes para Kim, no eran tan importantes las cosas que había visto hasta el momento, solo le importaba que Ron estaba bien, Wade sonrió mientras ayudaba a Ron a pararse.

"Ohh no puede ser, mi último empaque de Salsa Diablo, se rompió" Intentando limpiarse la camisa.

Los chicos rieron mientras Ron seguía limpiándose y lograba quitarse todo de encima.

"Ufff" Dijo Rufus mientras simulaba un desmayo, y luego corría hacia Ron y lo abrazaba en el rostro.

"Creo que esta vez no fueron tus habilidades, las que te salvaron"Dijo Wade haciendo comillas aéreas, mientras salían del pasillo de Sapiens, en el momento que Wade terminó de hablar, la zona donde estuvo la Salsa Diablo brilló un momento y se logró percibir un pequeño grupo de insectos se adherían a esa zona.

"Creo que tienes razón, no se como me salve realmente no lo sé, todo fue tan confuso, en pocos segundos, no sabía ni que pasaba" Dijo Ron un poco aturdido, intentando darse a entender, sin darse cuenta de los pequeños insectos.

"Wade, creo que debemos de investigar esto a fondo…algo raro esta pasando...esto es demasiado extraño" Dijo Kim mientras tomaba lentamente a Ron de la mano "Mientras actúen casuales, normales Ron por si no me entendiste"

"Oye, oye Don Ron siempre actúa casual"

Los tres adolescentes dejaron el edificio, y vieron a su alrededor, encontrando que la enorme ciudad dentro de la isla, parecía ahora un sitio peligroso, y una jaula, tal vez una muy grande…

1 Esto es una forma de explicar que sucede dentro de una computadora, si llegaron a ver TRON es mucho más entendible

2 Columnas o fuentes de energía


	5. Chapter 5

******Código 5 – Procesando**

En medio de Atlantis se encuentra la ciudad capital de la misma conocida como Génesis, esta ciudad computarizada tiene los servicios de una ciudad común y corriente, pero esta completamente limpia, no hay gastos extra de energía, los autos son  
automatizados, los vidrios son limpiados, los rascacielos que rodean al Centro Sapiens, se ven relucientes y radiantes, los paneles solares que se encuentran incrustados de forma nanotecnológica en los vidrios mismos, proporciona una fuente de energía limpia sin ningún contaminante, un sitio perfecto, dentro del cuál todos los robots fueron creados de forma que se complementen con sus dueños, amigos, compañeros, como deseasen llamarles. Una frase aparecía en casi todos los anuncios del lugar "Creados para mejorar".

Kim veía el lugar con sospecha, pero disfrutaba del espectáculo, los robots limpiando siendo ayudados por seres humanos en una coexistencia de iguales, normalmente Kim tenía que enfrentarse a robots asesinos, destructores, lanza rayos, lanza llamas, etc.., pero aquí no, las calles se veían tranquilas y la gente se veía feliz, esto no debería ser malo, esto es completamente ridículo

"¿Por qué alguien querría arruinar esto?" Preguntó Ron mientras veía a Kim, la cual se había quedado con las mismas palabras en la boca.

"Tienes razón Ron, esto es perfecto realmente perfecto, es una muestra de la tecnología más avanzada" Dijo Wade, mientras veía dos robots levantando un auto para limpiar debajo de el.

"No es solo la tecnología Wade, mira eso, todas las personas sonríen, es un poco raro, y asusta un poco, pero realmente es genial, es ultra diría yo" Dijo Ron, sorprendiendo a Kim y a Wade al hablar tan elocuentemente.

"Yey" Dijo Rufus respondiendo al comentario de Ron haciendo un símbolo de paz y amor.

Los robots por su parte seguían sus trabajos comunes, aunque dentro de ellos, los PS, manejaban sus sensores, para vigilar al Equipo Possible, de pronto, de la nada uno de los robots que trabajaba un poco arriba de ellos limpiando los vidrios, dejó caer de forma accidental un contenedor con agua que cayó sobre Ron

"Sáquenme de aquí" Dijo Ron mientras se comenzaba a caer y resbalar sobre el piso, hacia la calle con los autos a toda velocidad. En ese instante Kim se lanzó para alcanzarlo, pero no pudo llegar a sujetarlo, ya que el agua tenía jabón e hizo que estuviese resbaladizo, escurriéndose así de sus dedos, entonces uno de los robots controlados por los PS, sujetaron a Ron con unas garras, evitando que un auto lo atropellara, y lo sacó del contenedor.

"Uff…gracias amigo...emm compadre robot" Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda y miró a Kim tirada en el suelo con una cara un poco frustrada.

"Mira Kim, este chico me salvó¿No es genial?" Dijo Ron sonriendo y acercando el robot hacia los chicos, mientras Kim se levantaba del suelo mojado.

"Yo te salvo todo el tiempo, eso también es genial ¿No?" Dijo Kim en voz baja un poco enojada.

"Hey amigo ¿Cómo te llamas?" Dijo Ron sonriendo.

"Mi nombre es unidad HERMES, Herramienta mejorada en servicios, soy del servicio de mensajería, cocino, hago compras, además lavo pisos" Dijo el robot, de forma cilíndrica y con una pantalla que reflejaba las ondas de su voz, muy humana.

"Hermes hermano, bienvenido, oye necesitamos un guía" Dijo Ron sonriendo cómicamente.

"Yo creo que podríamos hacerlo solos" Dijo Kim, quitándose los restos de jabón de la ropa, esperando un agradecimiento de Ron y un apoyo de Wade.

"Concuerdo con" Kim hizo una cara triunfal "Ron" Concluyó Wade "No conocemos el lugar" La cara de Kim se veía un poco más molesta,

"Con gusto, será un placer Señor Imparable" Dijo de forma gustosa el robot, aunque dentro del mismo los PS estaban sumamente complacidos, no había mejor oportunidad en la su corta existencia de probar que su programación era de lo mejor, y completar el objetivo, la cacería.

Aunque Kim había salvado a Ron anteriormente y todo estaba bien, ella no sabia porque pero parecía que Ron estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos y en estos momentos le prestaba más atención al robot que a ella, aunque claro ese era el clásico Ron, siempre en las nubes, tal vez ella estaba conociendo su naturaleza celosa como novia, más que como amiga, como había sucedido antes cuando conoció a Yori.

"Bien primero, la ropa, necesitamos ropa más capacitada para esto" Dijo Kim viendo a Hermes "¿Conoces un buen lugar donde podamos comprar ropa?"

Segundos después los chicos estaban en un almacén filial de Club Banana, pero la ropa no era apropiada en ningún caso, lo que veía Kim lo desechaba, a Monique le hubiera dado un infarto, pero también hubiera entendido, una chica enojada era una chica peligrosa.

"Esto no sirve…Me gustaría algo como el traje que construyó Wade". Sin saber como, la ropa de Kim comenzó a mutar, otra vez ella veía ese metal líquido moverse y se transformó en una versión mejorada de su traje de combate, solo que era color negro con rayas verdes circulando alrededor, el emblema de KP apareció en su ropa, junto con sus botas, guantes y un cinturón nuevo.

"¡Kim, wow¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Dijo Ron sorprendido y emocionado.

"En realidad, solo lo pensé" Dijo Kim, mientras agachaba un poco la mirada "¿Se me ve bien?" Dijo Kim sonrojándose y viendo a Ron.

"Claro..." Dijo Ron jalando un poco el cuello de su propia camisa un tanto sonrojado y apenado, mientras Hermes cómicamente ponía música romántica de ambiente.

"Muy buena amigo Hermes, gran definición de sonido" Wade dio un dame esos cinco a Hermes mientras el le contestaba.

Ambos adolescentes se pusieron sonrojados y apenados ante la situación un poco embarazosa, mientras un Rufus burlón simulaba besos al aire.

"Creo que tu también puedes hacerlo" Dijo Kim, sonriéndole tiernamente "Lo vi cuando te golpeó ese láser "

Entonces, se volteó viendo a la ventana de Club Banana, cruzando los brazos de manera protectora así misma, cerrando los ojos y pesando un momento, que esas palabras que ella mencionó, ese instante en el que parecía que Ron no estaría más con ella, dolían, y después vio hacia otro lado, al parecer se había dado cuenta del porque de su actitud, como Ron había sido golpeado por el láser, nunca le agradeció el haberse preocupado, tampoco pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo mal que ella se sintió en ese momento, claro entonces no le había molestado, pero la Kimidad era algo natural en Kim, no podía evitarlo, menos si era su novio, verlo caer al suelo de esa manera fue doloroso, muy doloroso, y parecía que a Ron, no le había importado eso.

Ron miró a Kim, y tomó su mano, y en ese momento como si estuvieran conectados un ligero toque eléctrico en sus manos hizo sentir a Ron los pensamientos de Kim, el cual la vio algo apenado, bajando la mirada.

"Kim, yo quería…emm…" En ese momento Wade interrumpió.

"Chicos se que están teniendo una platica de pareja, pero ¿podemos concertarnos en la tecnología que acabamos de ver? Fue asombrosa, Ron debes intentar utilizarla" Alzando las manos al aire de la emoción dijo Wade.

"Oh…si claro" Ron se rascó la cabeza y vio a otro lado.

"Luego hablaremos Ron…No es gran cosa" Dijo Kim un poco triste.

Ron se sentía tonto muy tonto, y en ese momento Ron se concentró y su ropa cambió a lo más adecuado, en un instante Ron tenía zapatos de payaso, ropa de colores y una nariz roja.

"¿Qué tal mi traje de batalla?" Dijo Ron con los ojos aún cerrados.

Kim, Wade y Rufus intentaban aguantar la risa tapándose la boca, cuando Ron abrió los ojos se vio así mismo y la música romántica de Hermes cambió a la clásica del circo, haciendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas, hasta el propio Ron al verse en un vidrio reflejado.

Ron intentaba crear un traje de combate, pero le costaba trabajo, no se podía concentrar, en unos minutos había recorrido desde ropa normal, formal, común y corriente, shorts, camisas, playeras, hasta un traje de los años 50 con todo y barba. Esto era del agrado de todos, era cómico ver a Ron en muchas facetas, más con su cara incrédula.

"Creo que entiendo como funciona, tal vez" Dijo Wade "Hermes¿tienes un microscopio? Dijo Wade mientras del brazo de Hermes salía uno. Y Wade veía a través de el, notando las conexiones electrónicas y cibernéticas dentro de los tejidos de la ropa de Ron "Es increíble al parecer tu ropa ha sido influenciada por nanotecnología" Dijo Wade mientras la ropa de Ron volvía a cambiar, ahora simulaba su aspecto cuando cayó en el agua tóxica del campamento Infestípolis.

"Vamos Ron, concéntrate, se que puedes hacerlo" Dijo Kim viéndolo con confianza, y tomando su mano.

"Esta bien KP, lo haré" En ese momento Ron se concentró y el traje se volvió en uno parecido al de Kim, claro ajustado perfectamente para Ron, las rayas del traje eran rojas, tenía guantes que aún no sabía que hacían, botas con marcas de energía roja cruzando alrededor y un visor termal color verde, el color del traje era negro, y tenía su propio logo en letras marcadas con RI.

"¡Booyah!" Dijeron Kim y Ron al mismo tiempo, mientras se daban un abrazo triunfal.

"Vaya esto es genial simplemente genial" Dijo Wade emocionado "Aprenderé como se utiliza esta tecnología cuando volvamos a casa" Junto sus manos mientras sonreía.

"Unidad Hermes, comunicándose a los Drivers Principales" Sonó dentro de Hermes.

**SG – Zona de nodos de energía.**

"Adelante Hermes, te tenemos en pantalla¿Qué hay de nuevo?...así se dice ¿verdad K?" Dijo un R un tanto confundido.

"Si R¿Puedes dejar el lenguaje moderno un rato, concéntrate" Dijo K un tanto exasperada "Hermes reporta la situación"

"Driver K, los sujetos muestran señales de tener a su disposición tecnología avanzada, la cual se acopla a las necesidades que tienen" Los PS mostraban la visibilidad de Hermes, mientras los chicos notaban como podían hacer sus tajes cambiar y desarrollarle nuevas habilidades, dentro de Club Banana.

"Nanotecnología" Dijo K un poco molesta "¿Cómo consiguieron esa tecnología?" Preguntó K viendo a R.

"No lo sé realmente" Dijo R mientras observaba al parecer complacido la situación

"Mmm…." La mirada de K volvió a los monitores "Esto no me gusta mucho, y lo sabes¿Verdad?"

"Lo sé "sonrió R dándose la vuelta "Que continúen vigilándolos, Hermes convive con ellos, ayúdalos en lo que necesiten, aún falta mucho tiempo para que el Proyecto sea nuestro." Concluyó R mientras la imagen se distorsionaba "Al parecer nos han encontrado… nos comunicaremos después…."… Se cortó la comunicación.

"Driver R, conteste, conteste…" Ambos Drivers se vieron uno al otro "Esta bien, seguiremos con el plan" Decidieron los PS mientras salían de Club Banana

**Oficina del Dr. Bortel – Primera Noche en Atlantis.**

"Driver D, dame avances" La voz de Bortel desde su silla, viendo los monitores, hacía eco con todas las paredes de cristal.

"Las Fuerzas Removedoras de software, encontraron la base de los Drivers Renegados, pero, escaparon, no ha rastro de ellos, nos tomará tiempo descifrar que quieren hacer"

Decía la voz digitalizada de Driver D.

Bortel juntó sus dedos y estiró sus manos hacia delante, viéndose en un espejo, se tocaba la cara como si no fuera de su agrado, sus ojos parecían fríos y distantes, mientras en los monitores se veía a otro Bortel feliz, demostrando a todos los participantes de la conferencia como se usaban los nuevos inventos, aunque uno que otro explotaba.

"Bien, haz que las Fuerzas restantes busquen, mientras una pequeña porción investiga, necesitamos un análisis compelo del sistema" Dijo Bortel, un tanto molesto

"Claro Dr." Respondió D, mientras emitía las órdenes.

"Ah, y D, dime esta cara… ¿Se ve mal?" Dijo el Dr. Mientras jalaba de su propio rostro

"Creo que debería de hacer unos cambios Dr." Dijo D. un tanto consternado.

"Esta bien, lo haré después, por ahora, lo dejaré pasar" Se rascó el metón, y se puso un reproductor de MP3 escuchando un poco de Hip Hop.

"Driver D, reporte del Equipo Possible"

"Ellos está interactuando con la unidad HERMES, dentro de Génesis, no tengo nada más de la zona Dr."

"Me parece bien…dejemos que trabajen…harán el trabajo por nosotros" Caminó hacia una ventana viendo Atlantis desde casi el mismo cielo. "Entonces veremos que hacer" Dijo sonriendo mientras veía su reflejo en la ventana, y las luces de las estrellas caían sobre la ciudad.

Mientras en un recóndito lugar un reloj marcaba 39: 59 y contando.

* * *

**Esta historia es original por parte mía, no me pertenecen los personajes de Kim, Ron, Wade y Rufus y compañia, los Drivers, y el Dr. Pupeteer son personajes míos completamene originales , los invito a leer más fics de Kim Possible así como muchas cosas más de su show favorito en:**

**Kim Possible en español - KPSP  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Código 6 – Up-date**

En la noche la ciudad de Génesis es cubierta por luces de neón, los silenciosos automóviles cruzan las calles, cada vez en menor número, las personas descansan y se reúnen en sus casas y departamentos, los robots trabajan hasta tarde y se retiran también a recargar sus baterías, la ley de Atlantis dice que todos son iguales, así que los robots también son tratados como iguales. Los sensores de seguridad cambiaban a visión nocturna y rayos infrarrojos, los centinelas solo se conectaban a sus bases correspondientes de energía, todo era silencioso, calmado, parecía que era un lugar inhabitado, pequeños locales de comida rápida, así como minisupers se encontraban abiertos, pero nada más, eran las 11:30 de la noche, y había sido un día agotador, entre el viaje improvisado, la convención, la revisión de seguridad, el elevador, el atacante extraño, la actitud del Dr. Bortel, todo parecía confuso y a la vez raro, no fue un día muy común para el Equipo Possible¿Qué más podría pasar?

La Luna era llena esa noche, los chicos caminaban tranquilamente por la ciudad desierta, los rostros de Kim y Ron eran de cansancio y fatiga, mientras Wade se veía fresco como una lechuga revisando su minicomputador, planeando su siguiente movimiento, después de todo, habían descubierto los nuevos trajes, la nueva tecnología y tenían un nuevo compañero, debía de analizar las opciones que hacer, que no hacer, las posibilidades. Entre tanto Hermes llevaba cargando a un Rufus un tanto aburrido, que tenía hambre, Hermes observaba al equipo y veía y analizaba todas sus reacciones el día completo, los PS no habían podido contactar con los Drivers Principales, y comenzaban a planear algo, y recibiendo señales de una ubicación alterna de los mismos.

"Si me disculpan la observación, creo que se ven un tanto fatigados, Señorita Possible, Señor Imparable" Dijo Hermes con certeza, mientras Kim y Ron bostezaban un poco.

"No estamos cansados" Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras sus trajes nuevos regresaban a su ropa normal.

"Interesante parece que sus trajes tienen que ver con su reacción y capacidad mental" Dijo Wade mientras los observaba "Creo que deben descansar"

"Yo creo que los jóvenes necesitan un tiempo a solas, Señor" Dijo Hermes mientras ponía de fondo una música suave, lo cual daba más sueño a Kim y Ron, que pensaron de inmediato que sería una buena idea.

"Si creo que tiene razón Hermes, mientras ustedes se divierten y relajan y descansan un rato, yo me quedare con él y con Rufus para revisar y analizar todos estos datos" Dijo Wade mientras, apuntaba en su minicomputador.

"Me parece bien" Dijo Kim sin más pensarlo

"Oye Kim, Rufus tiene hambre "Decía Ron cuando Kim lo jaló del brazo "Nos comunicaremos con ustedes" Dijo Kim a toda prisa, mientras lo jalaba "¡Cómprale un Naco para cenar Wade! " Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Ron mientras desaparecían de la vista de los demás.

Rufus pasó su pata sobre su estómago diciendo "Yumm yumm Naco" mientras ambos adolescentes corrían alejándose.

Kim y Ron no conocían el lugar, pero se les hacía simplemente fascinante ver una ciudad viva, aún en el silencio de la noche, ya que todo parecía funcionar, aunque no hubiese gente ni robots; las máquinas automáticas daban mantenimiento a los lugares, limpiaban las ventanas y reparaban desperfectos, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue un sitio que se veía simplemente encantador. Un mirador, el cuál permitía ver a la ciudad durmiendo y trabajando al mismo tiempo, donde la Luna se veía grandiosa, y sus rayos caían sobre ellos creando una atmósfera romántica, mientras esto pasaba los aspersores regaban los arbustos y flores del mirador, haciendo que junto con la luz de la Luna se viera un pequeño reflejo de luces en el aire.

"Sabes, es bueno al fin poder tener un momento en calma" Dijo Kim, mientras le sonreía "Solo tu y yo".

"Creo que a los demás también les hubiera gustado ver este lugar es fantástico" Dijo Ron, mientras Kim alzaba los ojos pensando "Es su, Rondad, Rondad, tenle paciencia".

"Ron, concéntrate" Le dijo mientras tomaba su nariz con sus dedos.

"¿Concentrarme, si no estamos en una misión….ohhh, ya entendí" Dijo Ron mientras veía la mirada de Kim que parecía que atravesaba su alma y corazón.

Ambos adolescentes al fin tenían un momento de paz, mientras se miraban uno al otro y sus manos estaban juntas, sus corazones latían al unísono, en una sonrisa tierna de ambos

"Este lugar es magnífico y muy bello" Susurró Kim mientras tomaba de la mano a Ron.

"Si simplemente es magnífico y muy bello" Respondía Ron viendo a Kim, sonriendo.

Sus ropas cambiaron de pronto, de acuerdo a su mente, cambiando la ropa formal de Ron en un traje negro, sus zapatos también negros, en su cintura una cinta roja, mientras el vestido de Kim cambió a un vestido negro con un hermoso bordado blanco.

"Wow, esto es genial" Ron dijo mientras se veía

"Don Ron se ve muy bien" Dijo Kim mientras juntaban tiernamente sus narices.

"Tu también te ves muy bien KP" Dijo Ron mientras ambos se movían a un asiento de mármol que se encontraba cercano a ellos.

"Kim…"Dijo Ron tocándose el cuello."Yo quería…decirte" Decía Ron mientras su nerviosismo no lo dejaba pensar claramente

"Dime Ron" Dijo Kim viéndolo cariñosamente.

Entonces Ron comenzó a sentir como agua caía de su rostro en gotas "No sabía que era tan difícil esto, nunca había sudado tanto" Se limpió el rostro, mientras Kim aguantaba su risa.

"¿Qué¿Qué?" Dijo Ron confundido.

"Ron, te esta cayendo agua de los aspersores" Dijo Kim viéndolo y dejando salir una carcajada, y una sonrisa de culpabilidad por la misma.

De pronto Ron se paró a toda prisa y se intentó secar, olvidando que su nuevo traje podía hacerlo si se concentraba.

"Vamos estoy en una isla y soy el único que se moja" Alzó las manos al cielo "¿Que más puede pasar?" De pronto, con el agua hubo un ligero corto en los circuitos de su ropa y recibió una ligera descarga de electricidad.

"Ahh" Ron corrió gritando, hasta que las descargas terminaron, mientras Kim lo veía tanto preocupada como un tanto divertida, entonces Ron regresó un poco chamuscado y sacando un poco de humo. "Ok, KP recuérdame no volver a preguntar eso".

"Yo...quería, disculparme contigo, creo que te hice sentir mal" Dijo mientras miraba hacia todos lados, intentando no ponerse nervioso a cada palabra que decía.

"Ron…no es que me hicieras sentir mal" Dijo Kim viéndolo y luego bajando la mirada.

"Lo que sucede es que…Ron…pareció que no te importó que me preocupara por ti…para mi, fue doloroso ver como ese rayo láser te golpeaba y caías al piso…" Kim se detuvo, mientras le daba la espalda, abrazándose a si misma"¿Sabes que es sentir eso Ron, es la segunda vez que sucede….

Ron solo podía verla, tan frágil, como pocas veces Kim se dejaba ver, y dejó que solo sus sentimientos y no su mente trabajaran, abrazándola cándidamente.

"Kim lo siento mucho, enserio" Dijo en voz baja "Sabes que soy distraído, es mi Rondad específica" Dijo sonriéndole "Además nada pasó, estoy aquí"

Kim, volteó lentamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ron, el cual el respondió con ternura.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en sus vidas desde que estaban juntos, y una de ellas fue ver que aún más allá de preocuparse uno por el otro, no podían estar el uno sin el otro, su unión era más fuerte, y ciertamente en estos momentos, no podrán hacerlo solos.

"Kim, sabes que siempre estaré ahí, no importa que" Dijo Ron sonriéndole mientras los insectos nocturnos hacían leve música de grillos.

"Lo sé, y yo estaré siempre para ti" Dijo Kim, mientras ambos se veían.

"Ahora Kim, hay algo más importante de que hablar" Dijo Ron seriamente

"¿Qué cosa?" Dijo Kim confundida.

"¿Dónde vamos a comer algo, realmente creo que me muero de hambre". Dijo Ron haciendo reír a Kim y ambos se levantaron, tomados de la mano dirigiendose a un minisuper.

Eran la 1 30 de la mañana para esos momentos, ambos habían comprado comida y seguían paseando cuando recibieron una llamada al Kimmunicador.

"Tenemos a sus amigos, si desean verlos diríjanse al centro abandonado de Génesis, ahí los estaremos esperando, busquen un laboratorio abandonado" Dijo una voz distorsionada, sin que terminara de cortarse la comunicación los chicos corrieron hacia el lugar, sin saber que podría pasar, mientras sus ropas cambiaban a sus trajes de combate.

**Zona de Tiendas Tecnológicas de Génesis **

Wade y Rufus habían pasado a una sucursal en Génesis del Buen Nacho, mientras Rufus devoraba su segunda ración de Nacos.

"Me gustaría saber que sucede aquí, mi computadora, no logra sacar ninguna conclusión de todas las cosas que han pasado"Dijo Wade, mientras trabajaba con emoción en su computadora.

"Señor ¿le puedo recomendar que vayamos a un lugar en el cual, podrá conseguir información?" Dijo Hermes mientras recargaba en una batería pública para robots su fuente de poder.

"Me parece bien Hermes es una gran idea" Dijo Wade mientras veía a Rufus terminar su Naco.

"Yey" Dijo Rufus al terminar su Naco y haciendo un pulgar hacia arriba para la idea de Hermes.

Wade y Rufus seguían a Hermes hacia una zona oscura, con poca iluminación y cables de alto voltaje, a Wade esto le parecía demasiado sospechoso.

"Hermes seguro que este es el camino" Dijo Wade algo preocupado.

"Créame Señor, es el mejor lugar para usted y su disco" Dijo Hermes, cuando hizo una pausa, los PS se dieron cuenta que habían cometido un error.

"¿Cómo sabes de mi disco?" Dijo Wade, retrocediendo, y Rufus le gruñó a Hermes

"Créame si desea realmente saberlo, mejor sígame" Dijo Hermes, a lo que Wade, simplemente lo siguió.

De pronto llegaron a una antigua central de computadoras en Génesis, la cual se encontraba funcional, pero con un lugar un poco desagradable, desarreglado, desordenado, papeles y planos en el suelo, y varias pantallas que se predienron apenas entraron al centro de cómputo.

"Veo que has traído a algunos de nuestros invitados" Dijo una voz digitalizada.

"Si, los hemos traído Driver Principal, así como trajimos su disco" Dijo la unidad Hermes, mientras las puertas se cerraban tras de Wade.

"No te preocupes Wade, no te haremos daño" Dijo la voz "Mi nombre es Driver R, es un gusto conocer al chico que le envié la invitación"

"¿Tu me enviaste la invitación?" Dijo Wade asombrándose "Pero creí que el SG fue activado cuando llegamos a este lugar". Recordando las palabras del Dr. Bortel durante la convención.

"No, el SG fue activado desde antes, al tener una tecnología tan avanzada¿crías que esperaríamos a que nos activaran para una convención, nuestro creador el Dr. Puppetter, sabía que debía probarnos y entonces aproveche para enviar esa invitación"

Entonces apareció una imagen del Driver R, su figura era de un sujeto rubio con ojos ámbar y líneas amarillas de energía recorrían su cuerpo cubierto de negro...

"Es raro pero te me haces familiar" Dijo Wade observando a Driver R en la pantalla, y viendo como aparecía de pronto otra figura color carmesí, sus ojos centellantes de energía y su cabello virtual ondeaban mientras veía a Wade.

"¿Por qué les hablas¿Acaso quieres que nos destruyan?" Dijo la figura digital femenina.

"Asumo que eres Driver K" Dijo Wade sonriendo "Vaya realmente parecen chicos comunes y corrientes" Dijo Wade mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa.

"Otro sabelotodo" Dijo K un poco molesta, y volteó a ver a R "Dime R la razón de que trajeras al genio de 11 años aquí".

"Primero, debo preguntarte¿Necesitamos un tema de fondo no crees?" Tanto Wade como K se quedaron con la boca abierta, con el comentario fuera de lugar.

"¡R¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no necesitamos eso?" La cara de K le recordó a Wade como Kim veía a Ron cuando se molestaba.

"Pero K, sería bueno, nos daría clase" R chasquea los dedos y se escucha una música de fondo épica de Everlot.

"Emm ¿Podríamos regresar al tema?" Dijo K chasqueando los dedos y apagando la música.

"Bueno al menos ambientemos el lugar" Vuelve a chasquear los dedos R y surge una música de suspenso.

"Esta bien…" Dijo K resignada, mientras cruzaba los brazos molesta.

"Bien, Wade, te hemos traído aquí por una razón importante, scaneando tu sistema me di cuenta que creaste los primeros antivirus con inteligencia artificial" Dijo R, mientras el lugar bajaba la iluminación dejando una sola luz sobre Wade.

"Si, los desarrollé…veo que me investigaste muy bien… ¿Y una IA como tú para que necesita mi programa?" Dijo Wade observando las reacciones de los dos Drviers.

"Vamos dilo, yo también quiero saberlo" Dijo K, viendo a R, entonces R hizo que apareciera una pantalla más grande desde el techo en la cual se veían los dos Drivers.

"Wade, este es nuestro mundo virtual, este es el SG" Varias imágenes comenzaron a surgir mostrando a Wade la estructura de programas virtuales del SG que simulaban a un verdadero mundo en miniatura creado por cientos de miles de componentes y datos.

"Increíble" Dijo Wade mientras Rufus, observaba asombrado desde el panel de control.

"Se que te dieron información en la oficina del Dr. Bortel sobre todas las funciones" Dijo R regresando la imagen hacia ellos. "Y sabes que ella es la Responsabilidad y yo el Mediador".

"Si eso me había dicho el Dr. Bortel" Mencionó Wade, mientras sacaba su minicomputadora, y Hermes le retenía el brazo.

"Hermes, deja que conecte su minicomputadora al sistema" Ordenó R, mientras K lo veía atónita lo que estaba permitiendo R. "¿Cómo se te ocurre?" Dijo alterada haciendo que salieran pequeños cañones de láser del techo del centro de cómputo.

"K, confía en mi, sabes que como mediador se que hacer, además confío en que Wade, no hará nada en nuestra contra, no es así ¿amigo?" Dijo R confiadamente mientras observaba a Wade.

"Como ustedes me están permitiendo esto y realmente deseo saber que sucede, lo prometo" Dijo Wade alzando su mano derecha.

La minicomputadora se conectó entonces con el sistema, mientras Wade instalaba también el CD de antivirus en el sistema, no le había dado tiempo de probar las últimas características.

"Veo que no terminaste tu tarea" Dijo K sonriendo abiertamente.

"Nosotros la terminaremos K" Dijo R, mirándole mientras K abría sus ojos sorprendida, pero luego sonrió abiertamente parecía que había entendido que sucedía y que planeaba R.

"Antes de que hagan eso, me explican ¿qué realmente sucede en este lugar?' Dijo Wade observando la pantalla.

"Yo le diré" Dijo K tapándole la boca a R antes de que hablara "Tu eres aburrido para las historias repites y repites, tanto que ya me las sé" A lo que K chasqueó los dedos haciendo que se escuchara música de película de misterio.

"Cuando fuimos creados, fuimos dos solamente, R y yo, los últimos componentes no habían sido instalados estaban siendo creados aparte, eran los Drivers D y S, el sentido científico y emocional, los cuatro Drivers no teníamos una personalidad definida, y buscamos por la red, alguien que hubiese influido últimamente en el mundo"

"Entonces tu tomaste la personalidad de Kim y el la de Ron" Interrumpió Wade, a lo que K lo vio con mala cara.

"Si, se que eres un genio, pero no me interrumpas, mientras cuento esto o el hablará" Dijo apuntando hacia R mientras le seguía tapando la boca y R asintió, mientras una pequeña esfera salía del fondo dando vueltas.

"Driver D y Driver S, cada uno tomó una personalidad no tan clara en beneficio de la humanidad, lo cuál sucedió el día de la activación de prueba, dos nanocomponentes cayeron en el SG mientras realizábamos la búsqueda, lo cuál redirigió a los otros dos Drivers, a los cuáles Bortel les hizo más caso que a nosotros"

"Ambos Drivers comenzaron a tener mal funcionamiento, tenían contacto con alguna red externa que nosotros no podíamos acceder, entonces R descubrió algo" Dijo K terminando mientras quitaba lentamente la mano de la boca de R.

"Ultra, al fin me toca contar parte de la historia" Dijo R emocionado.

"¡R concéntrate en el juego!" Dijo K mirándolo fijamente.

"Calma KD, todo esta bien, además no soy malo en contar historias soy Booyah en eso" Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, mientras Wade los veía sentía que estaba hablando con Kim y Ron antes del baile de graduación, ya que parecía que tenían esa misma actitud.

"Bueno, continuaré, veamos…en que lugar…emmm en que lugar" Dijo R "Cuando descubriste que sucedía" Dijo K mientras miraba atentamente a Wade vigilándolo."No confío en ti" Dijo haciendo señas K, mientras Wade le respondía que el si confiaba en ella, lo que la hizo molestar.

"Durante este tiempo de activación seguí las señales y todo lo llevaba a uno de los puntos más altos de la isla de Atlantis, un lugar llamado Apolo, es el mayor Nodo de energía mayor de la isla, la cual es custodiado por el Dr. Puppeteer pero lo raro del asunto es que esto tenía una conexión directa con…." De pronto la conexión se cortó nuevamente, dejando ver escenas de los Drivers peleando contra programas anuladores.

"Wade, activa tu disco….tus amigos vienen en camino…es una trampa" Dijo R, mientras la señal se volvía más confusa y llena de estática.

Para estos momentos Wade iba comprendiendo que tal vez, aquellos que pensaban que eran Inteligencias Artificiales Renegadas, no lo eran en su totalidad., en ese momento, Kim y Ron llegaron, derribando la puerta.

"Creo que toque un poco fuerte" Dijo Ron mientras sacudía su mano un poco adolorida.

"¡Wade!" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras los lásers de seguridad se activaban y comenzaban a dispararles.

Tanto dentro de la red, como en la vida real, ambas parejas esquivaban y luchaban contra una situación que cada momento era más confusa y, difícil de entender, Kim y Ron no sabían que sucedía, mientras Wade instalaba el antivirus a la computadora.

Driver K y Driver R, junto con la unidad R-2 intentaban detener a todos los programas anuladoras que habían entrado al sistema, querían detener el sistema de armas defensivas del centro de cómputo, de las manos de ambos, salían fuente de energía que sobrecargaban los programas, dejándolos fuera de servicio, la unidad R-2 robaba y almacenaban la información de los programas anuladores, mientras cargaba una barra de porcentaje que marcaba un reloj. 36 hrs. con 30 min., y mientras más almacenaba el tiempo se iba reduciendo por minutos.

La pantalla de la computadora parecía un videojuego que nadie controlaba, Wade instalaba los componentes del antivirus en la computadora, lo más rápido que podía, mientras la descarga avanzaba a su 90 lo cual era el avance del programa de Wade, K, R y R-2 tomaron control de los datos y se integraron los mismos dentro de su software, en el momento que lo lograron, los tres programas adquirieron formas más humanas, la que mostró más cambios era K cuyo color ahora era azul, mientras que R su tonalidad cambiaba entre ámbar y carmesí,

Los programas anuladores continuaron el ataque, mientras K y R, los esquivaban con mayor facilidad y con un toque de sus manos terminaban por hacer caer a los mismo, después de una ardua batalla, se detuvieron y fueron absorbidos por R-2, haciendo que el conteo de la información del download, bajara a 24 hrs. exactas, y haciendo que los lásers disminuyeran su fuerza, pero no podían desactivarlos.

"Kim, los Drivers no pueden desactivar los láser" Dijo Wade con preocupación tecleando lo más rápido posible.

"Pero, ellos ¿no son el enemigo?" Dijo Ron mientras esquivaba los lásers literalmente bailando, y haciendo pasos en el suelo estilo breakdance.

"No creo Ron" Dijo Kim, mientras tomaba una silla y la lanzaba hacia un láser destruyéndolo, y esquivando a los demás mientras era arrinconada.

"Debe de haber una forma más fácil de hacerlo" Dijo Ron mientras dejaba de bailar, y pensando en un arma, alguna forma, mientras de sus guantes surgía un ligero cable que se disparó automáticamente hacia los lásers, amarrándolos, y apuntándose unos a los otros haciéndolos explotar.

"Booyah" Dijo Ron mientras los cables regresaban a sus guantes automáticamente, y mientras se arreglaba todo el desorden echo por la pelea contra los lásers.

"Gracias equipo Possible" Dijeron ambos Drivers que ahora tenían la apariencia de Kim y Ron de una manera más real.

"Esto se me hace muy raro, un diez en la escala de diez de rarezas" Dijo Kim mientras alzaba una ceja observando la pantalla.

"K y R, no son muy originales" Dijo Ron susurrando a Kim "No sabía que teníamos admiradores virtuales".

"No mal interpreten, somos únicos, excepto por el chico imitador de lenguaje" Dijo K mientras apuntaba con el dedo a R.

"¡Hey, soy ultra, no puedes controlarme, recuerda soy un chico malo" Dijo R sonriendo mientras apuntaba hacia Ron "¿No es así Don Ron?"

"Claro amigo, así es" Dijo Ron dándole dos pulgares arriba "Ok Kim yo les doy un once en la escala del diez de rarezas" Dijo susurrando a lo cual Kim asintió.

Los chicos y los Drivers platicaron por largo rato, mientras Wade les contaba toda la historia y pese a muchas interrupciones de Ron y R, las cosas quedaron mucho más claras.

"Pero K y R, nunca me aclararon con quien estaba conectada la red principal de Atlantis" Dijo Wade viendo el monitor, mientras los dos Drivers miraban hacia otro lado y R simulaba silbar, pero en realidad no sabía que era eso, solo imitaba lo que había visto a Ron hacer.

"Esto comienza a darme miedo, amigo dame espacio, Don Ron no puede ser copiado"

Dijo Ron orgullosamente.

"Booyah" Dijo R "No abuses de eso "Dijo Ron viéndolo un poco molesto.

"Chicos concéntrense en el juego" Dijo Kim "R, acláranos que descubriste en Apolo" Dijo Kim mientras miraba como Ron seguía molesto.

"Como le decía a Wade, encontré que Puppeteer tenía una conexión con un científico reconocido en el mundo como uno de los más" De pronto interrumpió Ron "¿Inteligente, fascinante, ingenioso?" Dijo intentando acertar "No, mmm tonto, pero malévolo, su nombre era Drew"

"Drakken, pero¿para qué querría el Dr. Puppeteer una conexión con el?" Dijo Ron pensando "Tal vez quiere hacer explotar la isla con todos adentro" Dijo Ron imitando la explosión.

"Ron, has visto demasiadas películas de acción, no volveremos ir a ver ladrillos de Furia IV" Dijo Kim en un tono un tanto maternal y a la vez de regaño.

"No, te metas con las películas, sabes que me encanta" Dijo Ron preocupado.

Hermes de pronto apareció ofreciéndoles asientos, y ayudando a recoger el desorden que había en el lugar.

R-2 hizo un ruido y marcó que quedaban en su cronómetro menos de 24 hrs., a lo que Wade no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento

"¿Cuál es la función del contador de R-2?" Dijo Wade viendo atentamente.

"Es nuestra forma de evitar que esto suceda" Dijo K, sonriéndoles abiertamente por primera vez.

"Ese contador indica en cuanto tiempo tendremos el control del proyecto Nova de Atlantis" Dijo R tranquilamente y orgulloso.

"En el momento en que este contador llegue a cero…todo el proyecto Nova, de la isla Atlantis, será nuestro" Dijo K, sonriéndoles placidamente.

"¡Pero ese es el control de la isla entera, de toda su energía!" Dijo Wade alarmado.

"Si, así es, es la única salida, el control de la energía de Atlantis es la única forma de detener esto" Dijo R mientras veía a Kim y a Ron.

"Pero, detener ¿Qué?" Dijeron los tres héroes al mismo tiempo.

"El Dr. Puppetter es un hombre excéntrico, pero no solo eso, tenía conexiones con una tal Shego, pero parece que solo eran transferencias de programas, videos y códigos de conducta, también un diseño muy extraño de arma de ondas de explosión sónica" Dijo R mientras veía a K, la cual, no estaba muy cómoda hablando con los chicos.

"Un maremoto…." Dijo Wade mirando a todos, a lo cuál los Drivers asintieron viéndolos fijamente.

"Pero hay algo mucho peor que un maremoto" Dijo K, tomando de la mano a R

Los chicos se dieron cuenta entonces que al parecer las cosas se complicaban, los rostros eran de preocupación, y no sabían que podía ser peor en esos momentos, a lo que Kim recordó que su abuela vive en la casa de retiro en la costa de Florida, su cara palideció, mientras Ron la sostenía y Rufus les soplaba con una hoja.

**Torre Apolo – Nodo de energía principal.**

En lo alto de Atlantis una figura observa todo el lugar, mientras pone sus manos sobre el Nodo de Energía Central, llamado cariñosamente Big Bang.

"Señor, es casi tiempo, la red esta casi completa" Dijo un Dr. Bortel sonriente.

"Bien, mi querido compañero" Dijo la figura saliendo de la oscuridad, un sujeto delgado con cabello oscuro y ojos grises, cuya vestimenta era de científico, con unos diminutos lentes.

"Las cosas van como estaban planeadas" Dijo una segunda voz alterada digitalmente.

"Puedes entrar tu también" Dijo el científico, mientras otro Dr. Bortel entraba en el cuarto.

"Si, Dr. Puppeteer, todo va de acuerdo al plan, el modelo de rayo de ondas de explosión sónica" Mencionó el primer Bortel.

"Excelente" Dijo el Dr. Puppeteer mientras cruzaba sus dedos entre si "Lograré lo que nadie, ninguno ha logrado antes, haré que el mundo se rinda ante mi" El brillo del Nodo de energía se reflejaba en los ojos del Dr., mientras lo observaba.

"Tu mi querido amigo, me servirás para lo que tengo planeado para el mundo". Dijo mientras reía y los dos Bortel, sonreían entre sí.

En tanto en el SG, Driver D celebraba la situación, cuando un brillo verde apareció detrás de el

"Driver S, creo que debemos comenzar a trabajar, más arduamente…libera los virus"

"Con mucho placer" Dijo mientras una sonrisa de energía surgía de una figura casi en su totalidad oscura, mientras destellos brotaban y metía sus manos en las fuentes de información.

"Pronto el SG no será un impedimento, será la llave para el triunfo" Dijo D, mientras S sonreía complacida.

**El reloj marcaba las 4 de la mañana, el reloj cronómetro de R-2 marcaban solo 20 hrs., pero el tiempo, y la situación se encontraba en contra de nuestros héroes, los cuales, al parecer habían estado en el bando equivocado todo el tiempo.**

* * *

Chamuscado :Quemado, tostado, pasado de frito.

A Very Possible Christsmas : Cuando Kim pensó que Ron habia emm ustedes saben

Atónita: Asombrada, boquiabierta

Oh boyz : Cuando escapan Ron y los Oh boyz de los rayos con sensor de movimiento.

* * *

Espero sus reviews con mucho ánimo y espero que visiten la página Kim Possible en Español KPSP

Gracias a las personas que me han enviado sus reviews y muchas gracias a quienes han leido esta historia, espeor les guste las cosas serán mejores.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : No me pertenecen los personajes de Disney estos cuentas con derechos reservados, aunque mis personajes como Driver R, Driver K, Driver S y Driver D así como el Dr. Puppeteer y los trajes de los personajes me pertenecen. **

**Espero gusten de este capítulo así como yo guste escribiendolo, espero sus comentarios y reviews, y no se volviden de visitar **

**Kim Possible en Español - KPSP donde hay fan fics, videos y temporadas autorizadas, que tengan un feliz lectura.**

**

* * *

**

**Código 7 – Virus**

El amanecer en Génesis no anunciaba un nuevo día, dentro del laboratorio abandonado los chicos habían conseguido descansar unas horas, mientras continuaba el download de los archivos del sistema del proyecto Nova, Wade toda la madrugada se encontró sobre una silla mientras analizaba datos, hasta que cayó dormido sobre el teclado, exhausto por el cansancio físico y mental, Rufus había pasado la mayoría del tiempo en el bolsillo de Ron, durmiendo placidamente mientras soñaba con Nacos

Kim y Ron descansaron en el suelo sobre algunas cobijas que acomodaron para dormir, ambos al despertar lentamente con los rayos del Sol, lo primero que vieron fue el rostro uno del otro, sonriendo y entrelazando sus manos sobre los improvisados sacos de dormir que lograron hacer, cada uno espero a que el otro terminara de asearse en el baño que Hermes había reparado mientras ellos dormían, uso cuartos más hacia adentro del centro de cómputo.

Kim podía sentir que su cuerpo dejaba salir pequeñas descargas de electricidad aunque se había quitado la ropa con la nanotecnología, su cuerpo se sentía cansado por la falta de sueño, pero el agua refrescaba sus pensamientos y su cabeza, mientras hacía un recuento de todo lo que había sucedido, y pensaba en las claves que podrían descifrar no solo el porque de lo que planeaba el Dr. Puppeteer, también del porque utilizar un SG si pensaba destruir todo en las costas, entonces Kim terminó su baño y al ponerse su traje, este automáticamente seco el agua que quedaba sobre ella, mientras ella usaba un cepillo para el cabello que había encontrado en el baño y salía dándole paso a Ron.

Ron no tuvo tanta suerte en su caso, el agua estaba fría, los cortos de electricidad fueron mayores, haciendo que brillos salieran del baño mientras el se intentaba poner el jabón en el cuerpo, el olor despertó a Wade pensando que era el desayuno, mientras el pobre Ron dejaba de sentir descargas en su piel y descansaba sintiendo el agua caer sobre el, comenzó a pensar en la noche que había pasado tranquilamente viendo la Luna, y sonrió pensando que cuando volvieran a casa, llevaría a Kim a un lugar lindo y romántico, cuando sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una última descarga que lo hizo tener que bañarse de nuevo.

**Afueras del Laboratorio Abandonado – 7: 00 a.m.**

Kim y Ron veían el amanecer en un sitio nuevo, tomados de la mano, ellos habían podido dormir, más los rayos del Sol los despertaron al mismo tiempo.

Ron soñó que una torre muy grande con una gran esfera de energía se derrumbaba, con ellos dentro, lo cuál lo preocupó bastante.

Kim en cambio había soñado algo muy particular, soñó que tomaba a Ron de la mano mientras caminaban a casa riendo y bromeando, que todo había pasado, que se encontraba en Middleton otra vez, Kim no es de las que se rinden fácilmente, pero su familia estaría preocupada.

"KP¿Qué piensas de mi sueño?" Dijo Ron mirándola mientras el Sol iluminaba su rostro.

"No lo sé Ron, pero yo soñé que estaremos bien" Dijo Kim mientras acomodaba su cabello

"Creo que deberemos ser positivos, muy positivos" Dijo Ron observando como se iban abriendo varias tiendas del centro de la ciudad de Génesis

"Claro Ron, somos el Equipo Possible podemos hacer cualquier cosa, ambos" Sonrió Kim mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

**Laboratorio abandonado, sala de computadoras 9:00 a.m.**

Dentro del centro abandonado, sonó una alarma que hizo a Wade perder totalmente el sueño.

"K, R¿Qué sucede?" Dijo Wade tecleando rápidamente mientras K y R aparecían en la pantalla.

"Se ha disparado la alarma parece que ha habido una infección dentro del SG, parece un gran cúmulo de información corrupta, es decir virus" Dijo K monitoreando el sistema.

"¿Cuál es la función de los virus?" Dijo Wade, mientras comenzaba a crear defensas y firewalls contra los virus.

"No lo sabemos, pero es recomendable que avancen, lleva contigo a R-2, le hemos instalado a tu minicomputadora un programa especial para que su conexión satelital funcione y no deje de descargar los archivos, no permitas que nada le pase" Dijo R mientras la minicomputadora de Wade se desconectaba y una pequeña esfera volaba por su pantalla marcando 16 hrs. Para terminar el download.

"Bien, creo que Kim y Ron están afuera, nos mantendremos en contacto" Dijo Wade mientras se iba y ambos Drivers comenzaban a scanear el sistema.

"Creo que han activado al Driver S" Dijo R un tanto preocupado.

"¿Acaso tendremos muchos problemas?" Dijo K viendo a R.

"Ella es tu completo opuesto, ese es un gran problema" Dijo R, mientras las pantallas se apagaban.

Wade corrió con los chicos los cuales lo vieron llegar a toda velocidad, cargando su minicomputadora.

"¿Wade que sucede?" Dijeron ambos, esto ya era muy común al parecer cada día se sincronizaban más lo que no les parecía extraño, más les parecía divertido, al menos para Kim ya que Ron le debía ya muchas sodas.

"Virus en el sistema, debemos de irnos, debemos llegar a la computadora central de Génesis, creo que ahí podremos ayudar a los Drivers". Dijo Wade mientras los chicos comenzaban a correr por las calles de Génesis, donde solo veían robots esta vez.

"¿Dónde estará la gente?" Dijo Ron mientras corría a toda prisa.

"No lo sé, tal vez tenga algo que ver con eso" Dijo Wade mientras los robots volteaban a verlos y sus pantallas se ponían color verde.

"Esto parece una mala película de ciencia ficción, robots que atacan humanos" Dijo Ron alzando los hombros, y viendo a Kim.

Los robots comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos, mientras por detrás los rodeaban otros más, al parecer seguían una estrategia ya definida.

"No es contra la humanidad Ron, es contra nosotros solamente, no hay personas" Dijo Kim muy extrañada.

Varias horas antes en la madrugada, los resientes de Génesis fueron llamados para asistir a una última reunión de la convención, en el Domo, la cual comenzaría alas 5 de la mañana y terminaría en la noche del mismo día.

"Según la lectura de calor por medio de un satélite que se encuentra en la zona, al parecer toda las personas se encuentran en el Domo" Wade dijo mientras veía a su alrededor "Debemos ir al norte"

Ron vio a Kim ambos sonrieron y pusieron sus caras serias, mientras sus trajes creaban escudos de sus brazos, con los cuáles empujaban a los robots y los retenían lo más que podían, mientras intentaban huir, y comenzaban a golpearlos haciéndolos retroceder.

"Chicos recuerden no pueden destruir a los robots, iría contra las leyes de Génesis" Dijo Wade mientras consultaba su minicomputadora, lo más rápido que podía.

"¿Genial, acaso quieres que hablemos con ellos y digamos por favor?" Dijo Kim viendo a Wade, mientras el se rascaba la cabeza.

"Kim, usemos los cables, rápido" Dijo Ron mientras alzaba su mano ala ire y lso cables salían mientras jalaba a Wade con el y Kim lo seguía, a lo cuál Ron pensó "Vaya es genial que se me ocurran estas cosas, nota mental hacerlo más seguido"

Los tres se alzaron con la fuerza de atracción de los cables, hacia un edificio, en el cual había conocido a Hermes, al llegar al techo, se dieron cuenta que los robots centinelas de seguridad se encontraban espiándolos apuntando con armas de choques eléctricos.

"Eso sería genial, si no nos fuese a freír" Dijo Ron cubriendo a todos con los escudos de sus brazos reflejando mientras los robots disparaban a discreción, haciéndolos retroceder, cuando Ron pisó un pequeño charco de agua, que dio un corto a su traje, haciendo que sus escudos se volviesen como una parabólica que reflejo los disparos y los rayos golpearon hacia uno de los paneles solares que reboto contra un contenedor y dio sobre los centinelas dejándolos deshabilitados.

"Genial Ron, al parecer los choques eléctricos, pueden anular su sistema" Dijo Wade mientras conectaba su minicomputadora a uno de los robots.

"¿Qué haces Wade?" Dijo Kim, acercándose a ver la pantalla de la minicomputadora.

"Analizo los datos e intento buscar los códigos algorítmicos del virus" Dijo Wade sonriendo mientras continuaba tecleando.

"Imagínate que no entendí que dijiste" Dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza, mientras Rufus revisaba el lugar, observando que los robots no se movían por el momento.

"Intenta buscar un antivirus" Dijo Kim sonriendo "Ron debemos darle tiempo mientras…"

Las palabras de Kim fueron cortadas por varios disparos aéreos de robots centinelas que golpearon en el suelo, ya que lograron eludirlos, mientras Wade se cubría detrás de uno de los centinelas anulados.

"Chicos, distráiganlos cinco minutos" Dijo Wade mientras comenzaba a descargar los archivos necesarios.

Tanto Kim como Ron, saltaron a dos esquinas opuestas del techo, esquivando los disparos como podían, más de seis centinelas disparaban y no tenían donde cubrirse, los escudos, no les serían de mucha utilidad, Kim saltó a otro techo para intentar distraer a los centinelas, mientras Ron la seguía por detrás de los centinelas.

"Objetivo, Kim Possible….procesando amenaza….mínima….realmente mínima" Dijo una de las voces de los centinelas, mientras un segundo centinela observaba a Ron

"Objetivo Ron Imparable…procesando… ¿amenaza?"

"¡Oye!" Dijeron Kim y Ron algo molestos.

"¿Qué debe hacer uno para que los robots lo respeten, bueno al menos el sabe mi nombre" Dijo Ron mientras sonreía algo complacido.

"Ron, concéntrate en el juego, luego pueden intercambiar mails" Dijo Kim con un ligero tono de sarcasmo, mientras lanzaba un cable de su guante y atrapaba un contenedor de aluminio que comenzó a ondear en el aire, haciendo retroceder a los robots.

"Estoy concentrado, pero un poco de respeto bastaría" Dijo Ron lanzando el cable sujetando a uno de los centinelas de la cabeza e impulsando hacia el, lo monta, cubriendo sus sensores ópticos y haciendo que dispare hacia todos lados, mientras Kim golpeaba a los demás al soltar el contenedor de aluminio y encerrarlos ahí en el aire, mientras uno de los disparos los golpeaba, y dejaban fuera de combate.

"Uh manual del centinela, creo que eso servirá" Pensó Wade mientras abría el archivo, los chicos al parecer habían terminado, con todos, bueno casi todos.

"Uff, gran lanzamiento Ron" Dijo Kim mientras los cables regresaban a ella guardándose en sus guantes.

"Yo diría buena atrapada Kim" Dijo Ron mientras seguía montando al pobre centinela que había capturado.

"Ron mantenlos funcionando" Dijo Wade, mientras una pequeña antena comenzaba a salir de su minicomputadora, la cual lo conectó al sistema inalámbrico del centinela y pasó a control de Wade corrigiendo su sistema.

"Centinela F a sus órdenes" Dijo el robot haciendo una señal de respeto a Wade.

"Centinela F, que nombre más cómico" Dijo Ron mientras reía abiertamente en carcajadas.

"Me recuerda las calificaciones que alguien debe de subir en álgebra" Dijo Kim riendo levemente, mientras la risa de Ron cambiaba a una cara un tanto molesta

"Muy graciosa Kim, muy graciosa" Dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos y Rufus le sacó la lengua a Kim.

"Centinela F, modo de propulsión" Dijo Wade, mientras el centinela comenzaba a transformarse en un vehículo deslizador con propulsión antigravedad.

"Esto es mejor que una película de ciencia ficción, Booyah" Dijo Ron mientras se subía y ayudaba a Kim a subir al deslizador, Wade al mando del mismo, mientas en el horizonte camino hacia Apolo, surgían más grupos de centinelas.

"Chicos, prepárense, creo que nos espera un viaje turbulento" Dijo Wade cuando activó las turbinas del deslizador. "Centinela, debemos pasar a través de ellos, pasa por el centro"

"Entendido" Dijo el centinela acelerando a toda potencia, pasando sobre varios otros centinelas.

"¡Ron creemos un escudo!" Dijo Kim, mientras los dos creaban un escudo con sus brazos, mientras todos se estrellaban contra ellos.

"Chicos resistan, ya casi llegamos" Dijo Wade mientras pasaban la nube de centinelas, que caían anulados al suelo.

Pero el horizonte de los chicos se tornaba algo más turbio.

"Mi minicomputadora tiene lecturas poderosas de nanocomponentes, provienen de…los almacenes de comida…para ser más exactos" Dijo Wade , cunado Ron lo interrumpió.

"NOOOOO, NOOO DE NUEVO" Dijo Ron dando un grito dramático.

"Déjame adivinar, los almacenes del Buen Nacho" Dijo Kim, mientras veía a Ron y alzaba una ceja.

"Otra vez¿qué le han hecho los Nacos al mundo¿Qué?" Dice Ron gimiendo ridículamente.

"Ron, basta de dramas, no creo que sea tanto problema" Dijo Kim, mientras le sonreía segura de que no sería tan malo.

**Almacenes de alimentos 10:59 a.m.**

Los almacenes contenían todos los alimentos alterados por medio de nanomaquinas fusionadas a los mismos, para ayudar al ser humano en su digestión y desarrollo corporal, pero parecía que había un "ligero" problema. El concentrado de nanomáquinas era enorme, y todas habían recibido una sola señal…reagrupación.

Los almacenes se abrieron y ante un espectáculo que le hubiera encantado a Ron al ver comida caminando, la misma se fue concentrando en el punto central, antes de la torre Apolo, volviéndose un gigantesco insecto en forma de escarabajo con cañones lásers ajustados a sus lados y visión térmica. Su color destellaba cegando a todos a su alrededor.

"Es una inmensa luz no puedo ver" Dijo Wade mientras intentaba controlar el deslizador.

"Wade mantenlo centrado, pon el piloto automático" Dijo Ron mientras se paraba quitando los escudos de sus brazos y sus visores se convertían en lentes oscuros con antireflejantes.

"Eso intento" Dijo Wade mientras apretaba el control de piloto automático y se cubría del reflejo junto con Kim.

"Ron, debemos detener esa cosa" Dijo Kim, mientras alzaba la mirada, y su traje copiaba los lentes. "Así Wade llegará a la central"

En ese momento llegó una transmisión al Kimmunicador.

"Pronto les llegarán los refuerzos" Dijo la voz digital de R "Hermes nuevo y equipado"

"R, dale la orden a Hermes de recoger a Wade y llevarlo a la central de la isla" Dijo Kim con voz de orden y mando.

"Hecho Kim, R fuera, aún seguimos intentando anular el virus, pero es muy difilc, nos adentraremos al SG, debemos ir a la zona verde, no nos queda otra alternativa"

"Buena suerte chicos" Dijo Ron mientras mostraba un pulgar arriba.

"Gracias Ron" Dijo K, guiñándole un ojo a Ron, a lo cual Kim y R se les quedaron viendo.

"Ehhh…trabajemos, K fuera" La comunicación se corto entonces.

"Bien, Kim, según las lecturas de la minicomputadora, es un tipo de insecto gigante, que tiene su fuente de energía por dentro, justo detrás de su caparazón posterior" Dijo Wade mientras tecleaba "Un objeto volador se acerca rapidamente"

"Es tu transporte Wade" Dijo Ron, alzándolo "No lo pierdas" Entonces Ron lanzó a Wade sin más pensarlo hacia el objeto volador.

"¿Ron qué has hecho?" Dijo Kim asustada.

"Lanzárselo a Hermes" Dijo Ron confiadamente, mientras Wade seguía volando sin nada que lo sostuviera a toda velocidad

"¡Ron me las pagarás por esto!" Gritó Wade mientras una canasta de metal, lo atrapaba.

"Bienvenido a bordo joven Load, soy Hermes versión 2.0" Dijo la amable voz robótica de Hermes, mientras Wade observaba que tenía alas, y un gran propulsor.

"Joven Load, las ordenes son llevarlo a la central del sistema, tomaremos un atajo mientras los jóvenes Possible e Imparable se encargan de la distracción" Dijo Hermes mientras pasaban a modo invisible.

Mientras los chicos se preparaban con el deslizador apunto de llegar al gran escarabajo y se veía como se acercaban a ellos disparos de lasers los cuáles el Centinela – deslizador esquivaba con gran habilidad.

"Ron, debes distraerlo" Dijo Kim mientras se preparaba a lanzarse. "Yo lo desactivare".

"No Kim" Dijo Ron "Creo que esta vez, debes dejarme desactivarlo" Le sonrió con ternura "Esta vez tu debes avanzar y detener al Dr. Puppeeter"

"Ron no es hora de jugar" Dijo Kim, mientras volteaba al frente

"Se que no lo es" Dijo Ron con cara seria "Confía en mi" Tomando la mano de Kim, Ron la miró profundamente a los ojos.

Kim, no deseaba que el hiciera el trabajo solo, sabía que era muy peligroso, pero Ron se lo pedía y Ron se veía decidido.

"….Esta bien…" Dijo Kim, mientras se volteaba para no mirarlo.

"Centinela F, cambio de ordenes, lleva al Señorita Possible al punto más alto, llévala a la Torre Apolo" Dijo Ron con na voz de comando que nunca bahía escuchado Kim.

"Afirmativo" Dijo Centinela F mientras su ruta de vuelo seguía hacia el gigantesco insecto, y al momento de pasar sobre el.

"Nos veremos pronto" Dijo Ron saltando sobre el insecto, mientras esquivaba con ayuda de sus escudos y de los cables los disparos lasers y el deslizador se alejaba con una Kim muy preocupada pero.

"¡Confío en ti!" Gritó Kim, con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Ron volteaba con aquella sonrisa bufonesca característica de el, y un haz de lasers bloqueaba la vista de Kim haciendo que poco a poco la visión de Ron desapareciera.

Kim vio que mientras el deslizador se elevaba, se podía observar una gran luz, más arribad el edificio de Sapiens, más allá de su punta, una gran esfera de energía iluminaba el firmamento.

"Apolo" Dijo Kim para si misma, observando la magnífica esfera y tres personas observando los monitores de seguridad.

"Puppeteer" Pensó Kim molesta, mientras sus ojos se centraban en el sujeto alto pero algo viejo.

**Mientras con el escarabajo gigante. 11:15 a.m.**

Los lasers seguían disparándose hacia Ron, pero aunque Rufus caía separado de Ron, este se dio cuenta que no pasaba ningún láser cerca de el, y modificando sus botas con la forma de los escudos de sus brazos, se cubrió y cayó deslizándose sobre la superficie del gigantesco insectoide mecánico.

"Bien Rufus es nuestro turno, yo lo distraeré, mientras" Ron estiró su mano dándole a Rufus un pequeño láser del tamaño perfecto para un ratopin "Encárgate de abrir su coraza, al parecer a ti no te detectan loso robots así que debemos aprovechar eso"

"¡Yey!" Dijo Rufus, haciendo una señal de saludo y corriendo hacia

Ron entonces saltó hacia los costados del gigantesco insecto que comenzaba ha apuntar hacia la Torre Apolo para derribar el deslizador.

"Oye grande y tonto insecto" Ron dijo mientras de sus manos salían los cables, muchos cables jalando los lasers y haciendo que comenzaran a dispararse entre si, golpeandola coraza del lado izquierdo del escarabajo.

"Vaya esa técnica funciona muy bien" Pensó Ron, mientras las defensas del escarabajo salían y comenzaban a perseguirlo en forma de arañas que disparaban fluidos paralizantes.

"Arañas, tenían que ser arañas" Dijo Ron viéndolas asustado y retrocediendo mientras estas avanzaban hacia el, Rufus observaba como Ron sucumbía a su miedo, y aunque quería ayudarlo recordaba la misión que tenía, ya había traspasado profundamente la coraza y estaba apunto de terminar.

La mente de Ron se nubló y recordó todos los momentos en que había visto arañas, los cuáles eran muchos, su cuerpo se comenzó a paralizar del miedo, mientras los arácnidos comenzaban a trepar sus piernas inmóviles del miedo.

"Confío en ti" Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Ron, recordó que Kim le permitió hacer eso, aunque para muchos pareciese difícil de creer, Ron sintió un fuerte impulso y una fuerza muy grande, de pronto comenzó a brillar en un tono azul, y dio un gran pisotón sobre la coraza del escarabajo, haciendo temblar al mismo y toda la zona que se encontraba alrededor de ellos, haciendo que se hundiera, lo que movió a Rufus, haciendo que el láser traspasara más allá de la coraza y golpeara el centro de mando del escarabajo, mientras Ron dio un salto para alejarse de los restos de arañas, y cayendo justo donde estaba Rufus.

"Bien hecho amigo" Dijo Ron, mientras recogía a Rufus cariñosamente con la mano. "Terminemos con esto" Entonces Ron tomó el pequeño láser que le había dado a Rufus, y este por medio de las nanomáquinas, se convirtió en un cañón de láser que salía del brazo de Ron "Creo que ya se muy bien como manejar esto" Dijo sonriendo, mientras el láser se cargaba.

"Esto es por todos los valientes Nacos sacrificados en esta pelea" Dijo Ron seriamente, y el láser golpeó el centro de control y de poder de la criatura.

"¡Rufus sujétate!" El láser del brazo de Ron desapareció transformándose en su guante, cuando sus botas se volvieron botas cohete. "Booyah" Gritó Ron, mientras el gran insecto explotaba y de sus entrañas robóticas salía queso derretido, que cubrió a toda la zona, mientras Ron se elevaba a gran velocidad.

"Yuumm queso" Dijo Rufus tallándose su barriga, mientras Ron observaba el pequeño lago de queso en la ciudad.

"¡Genial, pobre del que tenga que limpiarlo" Entonces cambió sus botas cohete y lanzó sus cables hacia la pared, golpeando una ventana que arrastró un escritorio que golpeó a unos robots centinelas sin que Ron se diera cuenta, y entró por ahí.

"Vaya desorden" Dijo mientras veía los robots en el piso, el escritorio volteado y todos los cristales en el suelo, y se fijó rápidamente en un mapa.

"Usted esta aquí" Decía el mapa, que marcaba el piso 60

"Piso 60, solo me faltan…. ¡40 pisos!...al menos el ascensor funciona" Dijo triunfante Ron cunado su mirada cambió

"¡Fuera de Servicio!" Dijo con cara de desesperado y solamente comenzó a subir las escaleras, ya que en el elevador se encontraba un letrero que lo marcaba fuera de servicio.

Ron corría a toda velocidad por las escaleras, las mismas tenían rayos láser que le disparaban con sensores de movimiento, el estaba preocupado por Kim, no le importaban los rayos láser, su traje cambió entonces, y comenzó a dispara pequeñas puntas que destruían las torretas de láser en el techo, los pisos pasaban uno a uno, 61, 62…88. Cada momento Ron corría más lento, tenía sed, estaba exhausto, pero aún así su mirada de determinación se encontraba, esa mirada seria que hizo a Drakken rendirse ya hace varios meces, su pisada firme continuó mientras alcanzaba a su amada en la punta de la torre.

**Torre Apolo. – 12: 50 a.m.**

Dentro de Apolo, las tres figuras contemplaban como el Nodo de Energía más grande jamás creado, completaba su carga, lo cuál sería en 8 hrs. con 10 minutos, los dos Cyrus Bortel, se encontraban placenteramente sentados en unas sillas que destellaban ciertas descargas eléctricas, mientras Puppeteer hacia unos ajustes alas mismas.

"Bien, bien, todo es correcto" Decía Puppeteer, mientras de las sillas surgía una corriente eléctrica más potente.

"Pronto el planeta entero, estará bajo mi mando, y haré que se vuelva perfecto, solo yo el genio más grande del mundo puedo hacerla perfecta" Dijo Puppeteer, mientras brillaba el Nodo, ensombreciendo su cara dándole un aspecto maléfico.

"¿Perfecto, si es como tu, creo que prefiero el actual" Se escuchó antes de que se rompieran los vidrios de la Torre.

"Señorita Possible, la esperaba, hace" Viendo su reloj atómico "Una hora, que malos modales tiene usted" Dijo Puppeteer en tono burlón.

"Bien, se rendirá por las buenas o tendremos que darle una paliza" Dijo Kim viéndolo furiosamente.

"¿Tendremos?" Dijo Puppeteer mientras alzaba una ceja y reía.

"Olvide que Ron no esta" Pensó Kim, mientras lo miraba seriamente.

"Señorita Possible, le presento, al Dr. Bortel y al Dr. Bortel" Dijo Puppeteer mientras los dos Bortel se paraban y sonreían maléficamente.

"Ya sabía que había dos Bortel" Dijo Kim, sonriendo triunfante y moviendo su cabello.

"Si, lo imagino, pero ¿sabias que ellos son máquinas perfectamente diseñadas para el combate?" Dijo Puppeteer cuando los dos Bortel comenzaron a cambiar de forma, a una a la criatura que enfrentaron en el ascensor.

"Entonces, todo esto fue planeado" Dijo Kim, mientras se ponía en pose de combate.

"Claro niña" Una de las criaturas dijo, tomando la forma de Shego

"Driver S, debo suponer" Dijo Kim, mientras la veía detenidamente.

"Poco original y con los mismos malos gustos, mal modelo a seguir Driver S" dijo Kim sonriendo.

"Modelo antiguo, prefiero el reciente" Dijo mientras su cuerpo cambiaba y el raje se volvía negro con botas echas de un metal que transmitía luces de energía verde, una peto de combate sin hombreras de color negro con líneas verdes y sus manos se recubrían con guantes de color verde, bordeados de energía.

"Y como toque final "Dijo Driver S, mientras salía de su cintura un cinturón color verde con una S en forma de trueno inscrita.

"Y supongo que no podemos terminar esto sin pelear¿verdad?" Dijo Kim mientras su traje, cambiaba y sus manos se recubrían con guantes negros y líneas azules, cambiando la tonalidad de las líneas de energía del traje.

"Supones bien, Kimmie" Dijo Driver S mientras se lanzaba contra Kim y ella a su vez corría hacia ella, las figuras d ambas se iluminaron en un relámpago, el cuál resonó, del cielo semi-nublado que poco a poco se oscurecía.

Ambas guerreras demostraban sus habilidades, Kimlanzaba golpes rápidos mientras Driver S los esquivaba y devolvía contragolpes con patadas hacia el rostro, para Kim los movimientos de S eran muy parecidos a los de Shego, pero mucho más exactos.

La energía tanto del traje como del cuerpo nanotecnológico de S, creaban un gran espectáculo de luces y explosiones, mientras la otra criatura observaba sonriendo con sus ojos iluminados en un azul zafiro, ríos e intimidantes y el Dr. Puppeteer hacia caso omiso de la pelea, mientras, observaba la ciudad desolada, y en el centro de ella el Domo, el Nexos, que almacenaba toda la energía central que ahora alimentaba a Apolo.

Kim entonces saltó y lanzó una patada voladora, la cual esquivo S tomándola del tobillo y la lanzó contra la pared, Kim recibió un fuerte golpe contra esta en la espalda, haciéndola caer después al suelo, en ese momento el Dr. Puppeteer salió de la habitación y entró a un cuarto de control.

"Los Drivers renegados están entrando a la zona verde del SG" sonó una voz digitalizada.

"Activando sistemas de Firewall en el SG, terminemos con esto" Dijo la voz de Puppeteer mientras, sus pensamientos se perdían en el sonido de gritos y golpes en el exterior del cuarto.

"Entonces¿Esta es Kim Possible¿La grandiosa Kim Possible?" Dijo S acercándose mientras sus manos comenzaban a brillar.

"Si, soy Kim Possible" Dijo Kim, mientras lanzaba una patada por el suelo haciéndola caer, pero S respondió rápidamente parándose de manos y dando un salto impulsada hacia adelante cayendo encima de Kim, que inmediatamente se deslizó antes del impacto, dándole una patada en la espalda, al impulsarse sobre el piso, haciendo a S caer.

"Creo que Shego me causa más problemas, la copia no es tan buena como la original" Dijo Kim burlándose de S.

"¡Púes conoce a las versión 2.0!" Gritó S, cuando del piso salieron llamas de plasma y golpeó a Kim con las lozas del piso, y con la onda expansiva de la explosión de plasma.

"¡Ahh!" Gritó Kim al momento de ser golpeada por las piedras levantadas del suelo y el plasma

"Sabes, a mi me llaman las Emociones del SG, pero no es tan bueno sentir¿no crees?" Dijo S sonriendo, y de pronto sus manos se volvieron plasma verde.

Kim la miró sin responder, mientras las manos de S se levantaban en el aire.

Las nubes de tormenta comenzaban a cubrir a Atlantis, los destellos de un poderoso Nodo de Energía hacían que el cielo brillase entre la oscuridad, un chico corría desesperadamente por escaleras que a cada paso le parecían infinitas, otro buscaba respuestas a una amenaza tecnológica.

La mirada desafiante de Kim y la mirada llena de ira de S se entrecruzaron, Kim movió rápidamente las manos al mismo tiempo que S soltaba un golpe fatal.

"¡Este es el fin de la línea!" Dijo S mientras su mano descendía

Entonces Kim al mover los brazos, sus guantes se volvieron más gruesos logrando tocar el plasma y aprisionando las manos de S, lo cual sorprendió a S que sin poder reaccionar recibió una patada que la lanzó contra el suelo...

"Vaya…eso realmente duele" Dijo S levantándose "¿Y sabes una cosa¡No me gustó!"

Gritó furiosa S, mientras se abalanzaba contra Kim y su cuerpo prácticamente desprendía plasma de todos lados, haciendo que Kim tuviera que esquivar cada golpe, dando saltos hacia atrás, saltos por la pared, mientras la llamarada de plasma viviente, le perseguía.

La mente de Kim intentaba pensar de forma rápida no había muchas salidas, no había más alternativa que pelear con ella, pero el plasma crecía y el calor era intenso por la llamarada que desprendía.

"Puedes contra Shego que solo sus manos desprenden plasma" Dijo S mientras la perseguía y su figura se veía color negra consumida por llamas de plasma a su alrededor "¿Puedes contra el plasma mismo?" Dijo mientras daba un salto doble mortal cayendo enfrente de Kim.

"Sigues siendo una chispita" Dijo Kim sonriéndole de manera burlona, y saltó lanzando una patada aérea, que S esquivó y al momento en un segundo le respondió dándole una patada en la espalda.

"No me puedes vencer" Dijo S, mientras aparecía rápidamente abaajo de una Kim tambaleante y le daba una patada en el estómago elevándola. "Tengo la tecnología, el poder y la velocidad de tus peores enemigos" Dijo S, mientras su velocidad aumentaba. y Kim recibía más golpes.

"Eres rápida…pero…"Kim comenzó a correr a toda velocidad encontrándola de frente y poniendo un codo, el golpe hizo que S volara por los aires estrellándose contra la pared nuevamente y rompiendo uno de los vitrales por la onda del golpe.

"Soy más rápida" Concluyó Kim, parándose con las manos enla cintura y sonriéndole.

"Pero demasiado confiada" Dijo S sonriendo,.

"Demasiado… ¿confiada?" Dijo Kim cuando de pronto sintió como una gran mano la sostenía fuertemente, no permitiéndole moverse.

"Si demasiado Kimberly Anne Possible" Dijo una voz atrás de ella, una voz muy conocida y particular.

"¡No me rendiré!" Dioj Kim intentado zafarse sin muchos resultados.

"No queremos que te rindas, queremos que dejes de existir" Dijo esa voz, mientras apretaba más fuerte

"¡Así que desaparece!" Gritó la voz atrás de ella.

**Afueras de la Torre Apolo **

La tormenta comenzaba a acercarse a la Torre Apolo, un destello cubrió la escena y se escuchó un grito estruendoso

De pronto silencio.

Solo silencio…y en ese silencio una chica afrontaba su más difícil reto.

**En ese momento el reloj marcaba la 1:00 p.m. faltaban aproximadamente 8 hrs. para la activación de Apolo, el brillo fantasmagórico y tétrico de la esfera de energía se apoderaba del firmamento y en una minicomputadora el reloj marcaba 11 hrs. y contando.**

**Los Drivers se movilizaban, hacia la zona verde a toda velocidad, sin saber que sus contrapartes humanas peligraban, y ellos también.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – Firewall**

**Se dice en la mitología griega que Cronos fue el padre de los Dioses, el, vencido por Zeus su hijo, y encerrado en el Tártaro un lugar lúgubre, húmedo y abandonado por la creación. Al parecer la situación era similar.**

Al inicio de la creación de Atlantis los científicos utilizaron una computadora especial, con capacidades muy grandes para su época, esta computadora fue llamada Cronos, ayudó a crear y planificar cada zona de la isla, desde su estructura y su base, hasta los altos rascacielos de la ciudad de Génesis.

Durante la construcción de la isla, la computadora se utilizó para calcular, crear y almacenar los datos y todas las redes de la misma, tenía una hyper conexión y era considerado como la Terminal principal, con la capacidad de controlar cada punto de los centros de energía e información de Atlantis, así como sus funciones secundarias.

Pero el tiempo pasó y nuevas computadoras fueron apareciendo, mucho más pequeñas, pero no con la exactitud y el poder de Cronos, los científicos se dieron cuenta que necesitaban una base de datos, necesitaban una base para poder crear la fantasía futurista de su isla perfecta, la base sería Cronos, la cual fue almacenada en una zona cubierta por el tiempo, los primeros cimientos de Atlantis llamado Rea, la primera parte construida de Génesis, que protegería a Cronos, pero las cosas en los seres humanos se olvidan y la zona Rea fue olvidada, y Cronos fue sellada junto con el cúmulo de base da datos, pero Cronos seguía activa.

En la actualidad aunque Génesis era una ciudad hermosa, tenía un lugar que había sido completamente olvidado, un lugar que simplemente era como un mito, un lugar llamado Cronos, que guardaba los registros de todo lo acontecido en Atlantis desde su creación, este lugar para las personas que vivían en la isla era un lugar cualquiera, de los barrios bajos, cubierto de moho, húmedo falto de valor y de ciencia.

Cuando la torre Sapiens fue terminada, Cronos se reactivo, y comenzó a almacenar cada dato de las actividades de la zona, un ojo vigilante en Atlantis.

**Zona central de información, Rea**

Hermes y Wade llegaron a la zona más baja de la torre, conocida como Rea, la cuál contenía todas las conexiones globales para el SG y a su vez todos los datos existentes de la isla, para este momento, eran las 12:50 p.m., quedaban según R-2 once horas para la toma de control de los Drivers del proyecto Nova

La zona se veía desierta, los robots habían dejado sus puestos para ir a cazar a Ron que en esos momentos ya los había desmantelado, al parecer solo torretas de rayos paralizadores se encontraban en el lugar, pero al parecer no tenían ningún tipo de reparaciones, se veían oxidadas y parecía que no servirían, lo cual le causó a ambos un alivio mayor, ya que ambos no estaban acostumbrados a pelear.

Los pasillos del centro de información Cronos parecían una catedral de altos techos, pero con un peculiar olor a humedad y goteras, al parecer un lugar demasiado extraño para un lugar con la base de datos de todos los acontecimientos de Atlantis. A lo lejos del gran pasillo se vislumbraba una figura, pero la oscuridad del lugar no permitía una visión clara para Wade.

"Luces encendidas" Dijo Hermes mientras dos haces de luz móvil salían de sus hombros metálicos iluminando todo a su alrededor.

"Gracias Hermes" Dijo Wade, mientras comenzaba a revisar una figura como una estatua, que representaba al titán Cronos de la antigua civilización griega, sosteniendo una gran piedra en una mano y en otra un reloj de arena.

Viendo a su alrededor Hermes se dio cuenta que no había nada más dentro del gran salón al que habían entrado, ese rea el final, parecía que habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, entonces activó sus sensores de rayos X y se dio cuenta que la estatua tenía un mecanismo integrado.

"Joven Load "Dijo Hermes, mientras Wade revisaba la estatua, y encontraba un diminuto botón detrás de la estatua en un rincón escondido el cual apretó y se comenzó a abrir la estatua en dos, dando muestra a una computadora inmensa, mientras las paredes mohosas cambiaban de imagen y se volvían un centro iluminado con archivos físicos y discos de información sellados a presión para evitar desgaste.

"¿Qué cosa Hermes?" Dijo Wade mientras salía de detrás de la estatua.

Al salir quedo asombrado y boquiabierto por la escena, cuando las paredes comenzaron a abrirse de par en par, y la entrada que estaba mohosa se conviritó en una puerta de cristal reforzado sellando el lugar, mientras tomas de aire se abrían ligeramente en el techo para permitir entrar un poco de corriente de aire.

"Olvídelo" Dijo resignado el robot mientras cerraba la boca de Wade.

Los estantes de archivos se prendieron con luces violeta y alumbraron el lugar en un místico color morado, la visión del lugar parecía el sueño de cualquier bibliotecario y una pesadilla para todo usuario de computadora, cientos de miles de libros archivados en el lugar lo hacían ver como un lugar imposible de revisar, pero la verdadera maravilla era la computadora que se acababa de descubrir.

El escenario era fascinante, pero la computadora central parecía un sueño hecho realidad para Wade, su sistema de computadoras y monitores palidecían ante esa computadora asombrosa, Wade sentía que se encontraba en el cielo, todo parecía color de rosa.

"Yo usare la computadora" Se escuchó en la habitación lo cual sonó como eco en la cabeza de Wade.

En ese momento Wade despertó de su fascinación cuando escuchó a Hermes decirlo y su mirada fue penetrante hacia Hermes.

"No, yo usare la computadora" Dijo Wade, mientras se acercaba al teclado.

"Debo insistir" Dijo Hermes moviendo a Wade, mientras este seguía resistiéndose.

"Yo soy una máquina avanzada revisare más rápido la información" Dijo Hermes mientras apartaba a Wade.

"Yo soy un genio y puedo hacerlo también" Dijo Wade mientras jalaba de los brazos flexibles de Hermes.

La mirada de ambos se cruzaron algo molestos, Hermes tenía razón era capaz de procesar rápidamente los datos, pero el orgullo de genio de Wade y su curiosidad por la tecnología le nublaban el pensamiento, en cuanto a Hermes, los PS que lo controlaban pensaban que eran mejores ya que conocían el sistema mejor que nadie.

"Entonces nadie usara a Cronos" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras se retiraban de la computadora.

"Si nadie la usara" Dijo Wade mientras comenzaba a hojear unos libros.

"Si digo lo mismo joven Load" Dijo Hermes mientras hacía lo mismo.

Y en un instante ambos estaban corriendo hacia la computadora y se peleaban por utilizarla, cuando ambos se vieron nuevamente y se hicieron una seña con las manos de que se estarían vigilando y volvieron a los libros.

Entonces comenzaron a buscar dentro de los archivos datos acerca del Dr. Puppeteer y del SG, pasaban muchas páginas, parecía que la búsqueda no acababa.

"¿Cuántos minutos llevamos buscando?" Dijo Wade mirando a Hermes.

"Llevamos 5 minutos, ¿acaso ya se cansó?" Dijo Hermes con un tono de burla.

"Maquina engreída" Dijo Wade para si mismo mientras seguía buscando.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, para Wade esto era una tortura, buscar en libros era lo más lento para su gran velocidad dentro de la red, su mente comenzaba a moverse lentamente hasta el punto del casi quedarse dormido, mientras Hermes leía y capturaba la información con sus avanzados sensores.

"Joven Load, ¿qué tal si usted revisa al computadora mientras yo continuo con los libros?... ¿joven Load?" Hermes se acercó mientras lo observaba, comenzaba un análisis para determinar el estado de Wade.

Wade se había quedado dormido con la cara pegada sobre un libro, y Hermes lo movió lentamente para intentar despertarlo, le dio pequeños golpes, lo movió con más fuerza, hizo ruidos, puso música, y nada parecía funcionar.

"Creo que no tendré otra alternativa" Pensó Hermes mientras tomaba el libro por ambos extremos y lo cerraba aplastando la cabeza de Wade haciéndolo despertar por el golpe, y cayendo de espaldas hacia el suelo.

"Lo siento, pero intente despertarlo y no reaccionaba" Dijo Hermes moviendo las manos intentando explicarse, mientras Wade lo veía con una cara no muy convencida y se tallaba los ojos.

Wade había soñado que estaba en su cuarto de nuevo, pero que su sistema había sido mejorado, tenía nuevos monitores de plasma y al computador Cronos como servidor principal, todo esto pasaba por la cabeza de Wade mientras Hermes intentaba explicarle lo que sucedía, aunque sentía algo de molestia ya que para el tener esos sueños eran reconfortantes.

"Como le decía, mejor usted revise la computadora" Concluyó Hermes mientras Wade se paraba del suelo y caminaba hacia la computadora.

"Creo que comenzare a buscar" Dijo Wade mientras conectaba su minicomputadora en la matriz de información Cronos.

"Buscare a los Drivers, estoy seguro que han de estar bien" Dijo mirando a Hermes, mientras la pantalla se encendía con una imagen vivida del interior del SG y de los datos del sistema.

"Tendremos que hacer un escaneo completo del sistema" Dijo Wade mientras la computadora procesaba rápidamente todos los datos, y tecleaba a toda velocidad, mientras leía a toda velocidad la información.

Mientas Hermes continuaba leyendo a toda velocidad y captando los datos de los libros de cada fecha, cada diario, cada movimiento realizado dentro de la isla, creando respaldos informáticos.

Ambos continuaron investigando con un gran esfuerzo, mientras la luz violeta iluminaba los ojos de Wade y la pantalla de Hermes.

**Zona Verde – ZV entrada de servidor.**

Los Drivers se dirigían en un camino lleno de sendas de energía que cruzaban por todo el SG, este lugar es conocido como la Zona Verde, un rincón del SG que fue recién formado, controlado por Driver S y monitoreado por el Dr. Puppeteer La única vez que uno de ellos estuvo en esa zona fue cuando R descubrió que realmente planeaba el Dr. y los Drivers.

En la realidad el mundo de la ZV se vería como un lugar lúgubre, oscuro lleno de luces de neón color verde y paredes de plasma, la oscuridad rodea el lugar, y sus habitantes los Programas Secundarios del SG, parecerían personas que han perdido el ánimo de vivir.

"No me parece el lugar más animado de la Tierra" Dijo R mientras pasaban por las ranuras de entrada de la ZV.

"Ni que lo digas, creo que aquí vendría bien un poco de…menos verde "Dijo K tocando el lugar y viendo a su alrededor.

"Debemos de seguir la senda de energía con mayor magnitud de carga para así encontrar a Driver S" Dijo K, mientras volteaba a ver a R quien estaba jugando con la pared de plasma.

"¡Ultra!" Dijo R, entonces K lo jaló y escondió detrás de una pantalla de programación la cual anunciaba, las funciones de los PS.

"Dominar al mundo, dominar al mundo….dominar al mundo" Leía R "No tienen mucha imaginación ¿verdad?" Mirando a K quien solamente movió la cabeza.

En ese momento en el mundo real, el Dr. Puppeteer activó el Firewall del sistema, y la ZV comenzó a ser analizada.

Dentro del SG, sonó una alarma que marcaba el inicio de la operación Firewall, se activaron cientos de pantallas del sistema y miniesferas comenzaron a analizar la zona.

"Creo que nos descubrieron" Dijo R, viendo por encima de un grupo de datos que los cubrían.

"Gracias por decirlo, Driver O" Dijo K, alzando la vista

"¿Por qué Driver O?" Dijo R parpadeando confundido y rascándose la cabeza

"Por Obvio" Dijo K mientras lo jalaba, y ambos corrían recorriendo el lugar que poco a poco se encriptaba.

"Las emisiones de energía vienen de la… ¿conexión a Internet?" Dijo K mientras revisaba su pequeño monitor.

"Debe estar conectada a algún tipo de servidor o a nanocomponentes" Dijo R con cara de preocupación, el sabía que podía suceder, ya que las conexiones del SG estaban ligadas a todo el mundo, en pocas horas esas conexiones estarían terminadas y los Drivers serían muy difíciles de rastrear

De pronto la zona se fue cerrando y aparecieron del suelo llamaradas de plasma dejándolos atrapados dentro de paredes eliminadoras de archivos.

"Se tomaron muy literal la palabra, Firewall ¿verdad?" Dijo R, observando el plasma y lanzando un pequeño componente del sistema mientras este al hacer contacto desaparecía por completo.

De pronto de la nada comenzaron a digitalizarse programas eliminadores que contenían V-shields, escudos especiales del sistema del SG, los cuales los protegían de cualquier tipo de daño informático.

"Esto no me gusta R" Dijo K preparándose para pelear y tomando una postura de Kung - Fu

"¿Cómo te podría gustar, firewalls, programas eliminadores, escudos de ivirus… ¿Cómo PODRIA GUSTARTE?" Dijo R alzando los brazos agitadamente.

"¡R!" Dijo K dándole un puntapié que lo lanzó contra un Programa Eliminador que por el impacto voló a la firewall eliminándolo.

"¡Oye eso dolió!" Dijo R, sobándose su posterior pateado y dando un salto y un movimiento en el aire soltó una patada a un eliminador, deshaciendo el escudo V y lanzándole un rayo de sus manos, golpeando a varios contra los firewalls.

Al momento de ser eliminados los programas, dejaban en el suelo sus escudos V los cuales parecían inmunes al firewall, K comenzó a dar golpes y lanzar rayos los cuales eran desviados por los escudos e intentó imitar los movimientos torpes de R, haciendo que los mismos programas se golpearan y chocaran entre si, mientras sucedía esto daba varios saltos sobre ellos con el diminuto espacio que tenían.

"I-M-I-T-A-D-O-R-A" Deletreo R mientras esquivaba a los PE agachándose y rodando por el suelo, y mientras rodaba daba movimientos de golpes que hacían caer a los PE.

"Que impresionante…sabes deletrear" Dijo K con sarcasmo y luego rió mientras le daba un salto hacia atrás sobre las cabezas de los PE y comenzó a corre nuevamente a oda velocidad sobre ellos hacia el firewall.

"R, toma dos escudos y corre" Dijo K mientras esquivaba las manos de los programas y corría hacia el firewall, y R le lanzaba un escudo, el cual atrapó K en el aire mientras saltaba sobre los programas y atravesaba el firewall.

"Bien es mi turno" Pensó R mientras corría con el escudo por delante empujando a los programas borrando a la mayoría en el proceso y esquivando a otros, dando dos saltos mortales en el aire y cayendo de espaldas al firewall, apunto de perder el equilibrio, cunado varios programas se abalanzaron sobre el y todos cayeron al firewall.

Fuera de la pared de plasma K observaba que sucedía, entonces vio como muchos programas caían dentro del firewall y se desintegraban quedando una pequeña montaña de escudos V, a los cuales corrió preocupada a toda velocidad, mientras en su mente pensaba lo peor.

"¡R, R, responde R!" Moviendo los escudos, en el cual ve un destello de energía amarilla que se borraba lentamente.

"¡NO R!" Gritó K quitando todos los escudos, por primera vez como inteligencia artificial, K sintió un sentimiento humano no muy agradable, sintió la desesperación, la reacción impulsiva, dolor, y a la vez frustración.

"Ehhh…K calma" Escucho K una diminuta voz, que provenía de cerca de ella, tenía un sonido muy particular.

"¿R?" Dijo K confundida, viendo hacia todos lados, moviendo las manos sobre los escudos

"¡Ouch!" Dijo otra vez la diminuta voz "¡Oye esta bien que seas virtual pero eso no quita que sea pesado tu contenido!"

Entonces K comenzó a buscar de donde provenía la voz para darle una buena paliza, cunado de pronto vio un puntito en un escudo.

"Si, aquí" Se veía una pequeña figura sobre un escudo saltando y haciendo señas, mientras se escuchaba una voz de ardilla.

"Pero ¿cómo?" Dijo K alzándolo lentamente, en la palma de su mano.

"Conoces el termino, ¿archivo comprimido?" Dijo R haciendo una seña triunfal, y haciendo un pequeño baile de la victoria así como el paso del robot, cuando de pronto lo alzo K lo alza hasta la altura de su cara viéndolo y parpadeando curiosa.

"No, yo me pregunto, ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decirme pesada!' Dijo K cerrando el puño aplastándolo y apretándolo mientras este parecía ponerse azul.

"¡K!" Dijo R mientras era apretado y sonaba con una voz más chillona y luego de varios segundos cosa que es mucho tiempo en una computadora, fue soltado, como una pequeña envoltura de goma de mascar usada.

"Lo siento me deje llevar" Dijo K mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a inspeccionar la zona y subiendo al comprimido R a su hombro.

"Suben" Dijo R al llegar al hombro de K, haciendo un dedo hacia arriba de manera burlona.

"¿Te divierte?" Dijo K cerrando un puño, a lo cual R se escondió detrás del cuello de K.

"Continuemos" Dijo R mientras se asomaba nuevamente por el hombro de K.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en descomprimirte?" Dijo K mientras caminaba por un camino de bloques verdes en el suelo.

"Vamos no peso tanto, tu ten paciencia" Dijo R mientras se recostaba en el hombro de K y sonreía complacido.

"No creo que Ron haría eso" Dijo K, sonriendo burlona.

"Yo soy Ron 1.5 mejor que el Ron original Booyah" Dijo R sonriendo y parándose orgulloso y cerrando los ojos haciendo una expresión engreida.

"Si claro" Dijo K "Ron podría haber pasado esa pared de plasma sin necesidad de comprimirse" Dijo K riendo mientras veía de reojo a R y seguían caminando por el camino subiendo una colina y mientras subía los dos miraron con rostros asustados el lugar.

"Alguien ha visto demasiado el Mago de Oz" Dijo R, mientras parpadeaba y se veía como un gigantesco campo de plasma rodeaba todo.

"¿El Mago de Oz?" Dijo K algo confundida, y con un rostro que parecía esperar un mal chiste.

"¿Nunca escuchaste hablar de la ciudad Esmeralda?" Dijo R riendo, mientras el rostro de K terminaba de mostrar algo de decepción hacia el comentario y se ponía una mano en el rostro.

K se acercó caminando mientras R continuaba de holgazán sobre su hombro, observando todo el lugar.

"Todo parece normal" Dijo K mientras observaba una gran torre de energía verde y murallas de firewall dentro de lo que parecía una fortaleza de la Fortaleza.

"Si normal se puede considerar un grupo de datos que forman un gran castillo color esmeralda, mientras muchas pantallas mostraban los ojos destellantes de Driver S. entonces si es normal" Dijo R mientras alzaba los hombros y sonreía. "Claro le hace falta un poco de clase, mira esos colores oscuros combinan pero hace que pierda presencia, mmm y necesita un foso de pirañas, no hay disparadores láser, tampoco hay plantas carnívoras"

"R, estamos en un mundo virtual, no hay plantas carnívoras" Dijo K cuando de pronto del suelo surgieron tallos que los intentaron atrapar, mientras los esquivaban y huían.

"¿Decías?" Dijo R triunfante mientras huían.

"No es una planta, es un programa hidra" Dijo K mientras esquivaba los tallos mientras disparaba rayos hacia ellos, y se cubría de los ataques de los mismos.

"Sigue siendo una planta" Dijo R, mientras amarraba dos tallos, dejándolos inservibles, si diminuto tamaño le servía para confundir a la criatura que seguía un patrón específico ya programado.

"No es una….olvídalo" Dijo K resignada y comenzó a correr entre los tallos haciendo que estos se enredaran pasando le peligro.

"¿Qué parte de inteligencia artificial no han entendido?" Dijo R de manera orgullosa y sonriendo ampliamente, mientras cruzaba los brazos y un tallo lo golpeaba lazándolo contra la puerta de la fortaleza.

"¿Inteligencia Artificial?" Dijo K mientras lo veía en el suelo y alzaba una ceja de manera burlona.

"Jaja, muy graciosa K muy graciosa" Dijo R mientras se paraba y veía dentro de la gran fortaleza.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo "Me debes una soda" Dijo R rápidamente.

"¿Soda?" Dijo K confundida

"Es un juego K, y una soda es una bebida refrescante" Dijo R intentando sonar como todo un elocuente hablador.

"Tierra a R, no somos seres humanos, no podemos beber soda, aquí no hay sodas" Dijo K mientras le veía un tanto molesta y los dos volvían a concentrarse en el interior de la fortaleza.

El interior de la fortaleza se encontraba en una gran oscuridad, no había ninguna luz, o al menos eso parecía, solo se podía vislumbrar un cuadro flotante con bordes verdes en todo el lugar.

"¿Verde y negro de nuevo, esto parece una alarma de moda, alguien debe enseñarle a tener variedad" Dijo K, mientras sonreía y reía un poco, cosa que R no entendió y le veía confundido.

"Olvídalo R, no creo que entiendas que es moda" Dijo viendo al pequeño R en el piso, y lo levantó.

"Creo que entiendo que es esto, debemos llegar al cuadro, es un sistema decodificado, tenemos diferentes pasos que dar" Dijo R viendo el cuadro flotante.

"Pero no debemos fallar, al parecer esta protegido y si fallamos" Entonces R hizo un movimiento con el dedo y un sonido mientras pasaba el dedo por el cuello.

"¡Ouch!…eso debe doler" Dijo K minetras observaba el panorama y se daba cuenta que tenían pocas posibilidades.

Ambos vieron el lugar, no sabiendo que hacer, ya que solo eran dos, y un pequeño error podría borrarlos para siempre.

"No creo que sea bueno hacer esto R, no quiero ser borrada" Dijo K con una mirada triste "Ni siquiera e amado" Dijo K de modo dramático.

"La señorita que dice que las cosas reales no pasan aquí ahora piensa en sentimientos" Dijo R sonriendo "Ten calma K, y por favor deja de leer esas páginas de consejos para chicas, porque la ayuda creo que acaba de llegar".

"¿La ayuda?" Dijo K cuando de pronto en el antebrazo de ambos aparecieron dos pequeños comunicadores.

"Hola chicos, ¿nos extrañaron?" Dijo Wade mientras se asomaba por la pantalla junto con Hermes.

"¿Qué hay Wade?" Dijeron K y R al mismo tiempo. "Ni lo digas" Dijo K viendo a R y poniéndole un dedo sobe la cara del diminuto R.

"Me debes una soda" Dijo K riendo triunfante ante una cara molesta de R.

"Si claro" Dijo Hermes mientras los veía por la pantalla y ambos Drivers se apenaban viéndose el uno al otro.

"Chicos veo que están en un aprieto, estoy intentando codificar el password correcto para entrar a la fortaleza de Driver S, pero es la primera vez que me enfrento a un sistema tan avanzado, tal vez me tarde un poco de tiempo" Dijo Wade, minetras observaba la pantalla y se veía que tecleaba con rapidez.

"No se supone que debería haber dicho, que ya tenia el password" Dijo R curiosamente.

"Aún no chico comprimido" Dijo K, mientras observaba el lugar y veía que las puertas tenían detalles que parecían figuras de Shego.

"Algunas personas son demasiado extrañas para solo imaginar sus gustos" Dijo K, y luego volteo a ver su comunicador.

"¿Wade ya lo lograste?" Dijo K mientras ponía a R en el suelo.

"No aún no" Dijo Wade, tecleando rápidamente.

"¿Qué tal si intentas el password Shego?" Dijo R mientras veía las figuras.

"R, no creo que alguien sería tan obvio para…" Dijo K cuando de pronto la interrumpió Wade.

"Entre, buena idea R" Dijo Wade alzando un pulgar en forma aprobatoria.

"Ya se que soy genial" Dijo R mientras el suelo comenzaba a aparecer en la fortaleza.

"Y modesto" Dijeron Hermes, Wade y K al mismo tiempo, y al momento que lo dijeron comenzaron reírse los tres al unísono.

"Oigan no es gracioso" Dijo R mientras se apoyaba sobre la minifigura de Shego y de pronto esta se encendió y las mismas que formaban la puerta comenzaron a moverse.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo R mientras corría atrás de la pierna de K.

"Creo que son programas de seguridad, no debías tocarlos" Dijo Wade mientras alzaba una ceja "¿Acaso no lo sabías?"

"No hay un letrero que diga no tocar la puerta" Dijo R, haciendo una cara molesta, entonces K apuntó hacia atrás y un letrero decía.

"Favor de no tocar la puerta, programas de seguridad activados"

"Ehhh…olviden lo que acabo de decir" Dijo R poniendo una cara culpable pero graciosa.

"¿Qué activan los programas Wade?" Dijo K observando el comunicador.

"Al parecer son una alarma, pero a la vez son un sistema de defensa para programas de gran tamaño" Dijo Wade mientras terminaba de teclear "No creo que puedas pasar K, tu contenido es demasiado pesado"

Entonces K se puso roja tanto por enojo como por estar apenada, ya que no solo R le había mencionado que era pesada, que aunque para un programa sería un halago, para K era un choque de ideas entre lo humano y el software.

"R, creo que en tu forma comprimida podrías entrar a la fortaleza sin ningún problema" Dijo Wade sonriendo, y comenzó a teclear mientras aparecía en el antebrazo de R un reloj parecido al comunicador.

"¿Para qué sirve?" Dijo R mientras lo veía curioso.

"Cuando llegues al recuadro del centro debes de conectar ese programa, así podré desactivar la seguridad de las mini figuras de Shego" Dijo Wade mientras el reloj comenzaba a brillar mostrando un camino hacia la conexión.

"Ultra" Dijo R viendo su reloj y entró caminando confiadamente a la fortaleza.

"R, ten cuidado" Dijo K mientras lo veía entrar.

"Yo tengo un reloj y tu no, y tu no" Dijo R mientras cantaba alegremente dando saltos entre los cuadros del piso.

"¿Tenías que hacerlo más engreído?" Dijo K mirando molesta al comunicador, donde Wade hacía como si no la escuchara y Hermes había vuelto a los libros.

Al entrar a la fortaleza R comenzó a seguir el rastro luminoso del programa, pero tenía el presentimiento que no estaba solo, a cada paso que daba sentía como la corriente de energía que se bahía encontrado calmada comenzaba a moverse.

"Espero que las cosas que dije no las haya tomado en cuenta" Pensó R cunado de pronto del techo aparecieron varias torretas que comenzaron a disparar rayos de plasma capaces de eliminar cualquier dato, pero al ser R muy pequeño, los rayos se disparaban sin sentido golpeando las paredes, el suelo, pero sin poder acertar.

"Bueno tiene sus beneficios ser pequeño" Pensó R mientras corría a toda velocidad, pero de pronto enfrente de el se abrió el suelo mostrando un foso con pirañas.

"Aquí no puede haber pirañas, no son reales" Dijo R imitando a K, y viéndola mientras esta solo le observaba y luego miraba hacia otro lado haciéndose la desentendida.

Entre murmuro y una cara de molestia R tomó impulso para saltar hacia el recuadro en medio del foso y saltó con toda su potencia de Driver, llegando ala otra orilla, pero al subir el rostro recibió una patada que lo tiró al piso.

"¡R!" Gritó K, sin poder hacer nada, cuando del recuadro se vieron pequeñas figuras iguales que las de la gran puerta, eran 6 mini Shego.

"Rayos, ¿Acaso esto no podría ser peor?" Dijo Ron, mientras rodaba y comenzaba una pelea por sobrevivir.

"No pasaran por aquí" Dijo una de las mini Shego, mientras lanzaba patadas hacia el suelo intentado darle a R, cuando este giro y al meterse entre sus piernas rodando la hizo caer al foso de pirañas, a lo cual R y las mini Shego vieron y pusieron una cara de desagrado y asco.

"Eso es duro" Dijo R viendo la escena.

"Ni que lo digas" Dijeron todas las mini Shego al mismo tiempo y una se tapaba la boca.

Entonces se vieron nuevamente y comenzaron a pelear nuevamente, los movimientos de R eran extraños y extravagantes, rodaba demasiado y daba muchos golpes sin sentido que al final las mini Shego no podían parar, cuando una de ellas lanzó un rayo de plasma hacia R el cual cayó cuando le dio un golpe una mini Shego y el rayo pasó por arriba golpeando ala otra y haciéndola caer al foso.

"Faltan cuatro" Dijo R sonriendo en el suelo, cunado lo tomaron entre dos y lo cargaron hacia el foso, cuando desde la puerta un rayo de energía de K las golpeó haciendo que cayeran en uno de los lasers que disparaban las torretas desde el techo, y las otras dos se lanzaron contra R, cuando este pisó mal, cayó de nuevo al suelo tomándose del borde y como las otras dos mini Shego habían saltado hacia el se siguieron de largo en el salto cayendo al foso, una de ellas impuslo a la otra haciéndola sostenerse de R.

"¡Oye esa es mi pierna!" Dijo R, intentado quitársela de encima.

"Si y yo no quiero caer" Dijo la última mini Shego.

"Solo sobreviviremos si nos ayudamos" Dijo R intentado con todas su fuerzas subir con la mini Shego a sus espaldas. Después de subir R ayudó a la mini Shego,

"R, ¿qué haces?" Dijo K desde la puerta "Ella es el enemigo" Dijo golpeando la pared.

"No quiero que desaparezcan programas que tienen la capacidad de pensar y sentir" Dijo R a lo que la mini Shego lo observó detenidamente.

"Gracias" Dijo la mini Shego "Puedes conectar el programa de tu antebrazo" Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y las defensas dejaban de disparar y el mismo foso que había sido un programa de firewall.

Entonces R sonrió y avanzó hacia el lugar que marcaba la luz y activo el programa lo cual apagó todas las defensas y permitió el paso a K la cual entro rápidamente y encerró en un archivo de contención a la mini Shego.

"K, ella nos dejó hacer nuestro trabajo" Dijo R reclamndole a K "Debes dejarla libre"

"¿Tú crees que Driver S la dejara existir después de esto?" Dijo K viéndolo a los ojos a lo cuál R entendió "Si podemos salvar una parte de S que aún pueda distinguir entre el bien y el mal creo que es un triunfo" De pronto un compartimiento se abrió dentro de K y dejó dentro a la mini Shego.

"Chicos tengo una lectura R-2 ha comenzado a bajar más rápidamente el archivo, al parecer al absorver una parte de Driver S la información aumentó su velocidad, solo quedan 2 hrs, pero esto hizo que el proceso de carga de Apolo también aumentara, esto puede ser un gran problema, ambos programas se activaran al mismo tiempo, no se que pueda suceder" Dijo Wade mientras tecleaba y la pantalla comenzaba a fallar.

"Veremos que podemos hacer" Dijo K, mientras R se comenzaba a descomprimir.

"Tamaño natural, nada como esto" Dijo R sonriendo y subiendo al recuadro.

El recuadro comenzó a flotar y los dirigió a la zona de descarga, un portal azul aparecía enfrente de ellos, era el final de la torre, para K y para R esto parecía un paso más delante de todo aquello que habían conocido o aprendido por medio del Internet y de la información acumulada, este portal tenía muchos significados y muchas opciones, pero también significaba algo.

"¿Listo?" Dijo K tomándolo de la mano "Si tu lo estas yo lo estoy" Dijo R sonriéndole y ambos entraron al portal, mientras sus figuras desaparecían de la pantalla de Wade y una luz blanca salía de la torre de Driver S.

Los datos de los Drivers comenzaron a desparecer de las lecturas de Cronos, mientras esta comenzó a operar sola, ampliando los rangos de búsqueda.

**Torre Apolo – Oficina del Dr. Puppeteer.**

Los ojos del Dr. eran de satisfacción, su mirada había logrado captar el momento en que los Drivers habían desaparecido por completo sin dejar rastro en el sistema, le había asombrado su capacidad para luchar contra sus programas y bloqueos, pero al final parecía que el había ganado, el sentía el triunfo en sus manos, la joven Kim Possible y sus acompañantes no tenían su nivel, su genio su visión para un mundo mejor.

Los pensamientos del Dr. desaparecieron cuando vio el reloj de Apolo marcar solamente dos horas para su activación total, haciéndolo sonreír con maldad, cuando de pronto escuchó un grito ensordecedor que venía de donde Kim Possible y Driver S estaban luchando, haciéndolo levantarse y correr hacia fuera de su oficina.

**Zona central de información, Rea – Base de datos Cronos.**

Cronos trabajaba a toda velocidad al parecer se había activado un programa especial comenzó a monitorear toda la isla buscando señales de los Drivers, cunado de pronto comenzó a marcar su ubicación.

"Imposible" Dijo Wade, viendo los recuadros de las señales de K y R.

"¿Qué sucede joven Load?" Dijo Hermes en un tono preocupado.

En la pantalla de Cronos dos puntos visibles brillaban en la Torre Apolo ante los ojos asombrados de Wade,

El reloj de R-2 y Puppeteer marcaban 1:59 para al activación y para el download final, la situación se complicaba…oscura

"Esto debe ser un error…." Murmuraba Wade buscando respuestas.

"¿Acaso es algo malo?" Dijo Hermes viéndolo con su visor.

"Es que… están en la Torre Apolo… " Dijo Wade parpadeando incrédulo.

"Entonces están en una computadora de ahí" Dijo Hermes intetnado explciarle.

"No Hermes….ellos ¡están aquí!" Dijo Wade impresionado

**Los minutos avanzaban el reloj marcaba 1:57 para la activación, y ambas señales brillando en Apolo, parecían algo más que un error del sistema.**

**Tal vez había algo de luz entre tanta oscuridad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ron Stoppable Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Kim Possible pertenecen a Disney, los Drivers, el Dr. Puppeteer y Hermes fueorn creados por mi, claro esperaria algun dia poder escribir para Disney.**

**Les agradezco a todos mis lectores por su apoyo y sigo esperando sus reviews con mucho ánimo, sin sua poyo esto no podría seguir adelante.**

**Después de termianr este Fic no se pierdan la continuacuión de Kim Possible en uanneuva aventura, faltan pocos capítulos para que termine Problemas enla Red, espere el gran desenlace muy pronto.**

**

* * *

**

**Código 9 – Error**

La lluvia cae sobre Génesis, las gotas resbalan sobre las calles empapadas de queso derretido del interior de un insectoide desmantelado.

La vista de Génesis recordaba a una ciudad fantasma, no había gente en las calles, la lluvia comenzaba a caer, los rayos y truenos eran las voces que corrían por las avenidas y eran los autos que transitaban el asfalto. Cientos de robots yacían en las calles inhabilitados marcas de una dura batalla con el Equipo Possible, el lugar parecía una zona de guerra, o un omelet de queso muy grande, la explosión del insectoide relleno de queso derretido, había dejado a una ciudad cubierta del delicioso líquido aunque algo pegajoso, los rayos destellan fríamente mientras su resplandor mostraba un panorama desolado.

Génesis una vez una ciudad hermosa, hace menos de dos días, sus edificios resplandecían hacia el cielo y su tecnología se consideraba la mejor, un lugar perfecto para vivir, las personas y los robots vivían en completa armonía.

Ahora los rascacielos eran opacos y eran iluminados por una fantasmagórica esfera la cual brillaba, entre toda la oscuridad, una luz que no parecía una señal salvadora, más parecía una señal de perdición, era Apolo, un orbe con capacidad de almacenar energía inimaginable, que el Dr. Puppeteer se preparaba a utilizar, con su poder haría que la humanidad sin previo aviso cayera a sus pies.

En una isla nombrada en honor al imperio antiguo más místico de todos, y frente a seres tecnológicos con capacidades extraordinarias, tres jóvenes y un ratopín rasurado se enfrentaban solos a una situación fuera de control, solos…o tal vez no.

**Torre Apolo – Nodo de Energía.**

"¡No me rendiré!" Dijo Kim intentado zafarse sin muchos resultados.

"No queremos que te rindas, queremos que dejes de existir" Dijo esa voz, mientras apretaba más fuerte

"¡Así que desaparece!" Gritó la voz atrás de ella.

La tormenta comenzaba a acercarse a la Torre Apolo, un destello cubrió la escena y se escuchó un grito estruendoso

"¡S!" Gritó la voz detrás de Kim.

Driver S comenzaba a retorcerse del dolor, al parecer algo sucedía a su cuerpo., destellos de cargas eléctricas salían de su interior, mientras intentaba hablar

"¡Siento mucho dolor, como si me estuvieran partiendo en dos!" Dijo S mientras caía al suelo y muchos destellos comenzaban a salir de la silla que al parecer la había cargado de energía.

"¿Qué demonios!" Dijo la voz, soltando a Kim, la cual aprovechó y dando un salto hacia atrás fue golpeada por uno de los rayos de energía de la silla, mientras otro golpeaba a S, y las levantaba en el aire.

Los ojos de Kim y de S reflejaban miedo ya que no sabían que pasaba, cuando de pronto sus miradas cambiaron a una escala mayor, el cuerpo de S comenzaba a separarse en dos, y aunque las nanomaquinas eran autoreplicantes, el dolor era mucho para ella, su grito se escuchaba en todo el lugar; el traje de Kim que se había conectado a su sistema nervioso comenzaba a desprenderse también con una cantidad igual a la de S, Kim sintió un gran dolor pero intentó no gritar, se resistió mientras apretaba su mandíbula y juntaba sus dientes, cerrando los ojos cuando de pronto de en medio de ellos, un rayo color rojo surgió, haciendo que saliera del suelo y ambas combatientes quedaran atónitas al ver una figura salir del humo.

"Es un gusto conocerte Kim Possible" Dijo una voz que Kim ya conocía, una voz de una chica muy peculiar

Del humo surgía una figura con líneas parpadeantes de energía que cruzaban por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos carmesí cambiaban a zafiro continuamente, mientras observaba su cuerpo y por primera vez sentía su fuerza.

"No puede ser" Dijo S levantándose aún adolorida.

"Oh si lo es" Dijo la figura, sonriendo y dándole la mano a Kim para levantarse "Mi nombre es K, Driver K" Dijo K sonriendo con aires de triunfo.

De pronto la puerta fue pateada con fuerza, y salió volando golpeando a la otra criatura, tirándola al suelo, en la puerta se veía la figura de un muy exhausto Ron, que no podía caminar más.

"Dejen…a….Kim…en…paz…" Dijo mientras intentaba respirar y a su vez alzar una mano y un dedo.

"¿Ron?" Dijo Kim, mientras se paraba ayudada por K.

"¡Ron?" Dijo K, corriendo hacia el abrazándolo con mucha fuerza lo cual sorprendió a Ron haciendo que Kim sintiera unos celos de campeonato, mirando a Ron con unos ojos no muy agradables.

"Ehhh….¿quién eres tu?..ehhh….chica…con….brillo…en el…cuerpo" Dijo Ron intentando respirar mientras Kim los separaba lo más que podía.

"Soy K y te diré que te ves mucho mejor en persona que en las fotos en Internet" Dijo riendo K, mientras Ron se sonrojaba y Kim comenzaba a echar humo por la cabeza.

"¿Fotos mías en Internet, ya escuchaste Kim, tengo fotos mías en Internet" Dijo Ron sonriente y triunfante como si nunca se le hubiera ido el aire.

Mientras Driver S estaba al lado de la otra criatura ayudándolo a quitarse la puerta de encima, ya al sacarlo con algo de esfuerzo ya que aún se encontraba dolida, lo puso de pie y apretó un botón que se encontraba en la frente de la criatura.

"¿No habías previsto esto verdad?" Dijo S a la otra criatura.

"Deja que un científico trabaje poco a poco" Dijo la criatura asumiendo una forma humana, parecida al Dr. Drakken.

Entonces K soltó a Ron volteando a ver los otros Drivers con una mirada desafiante y enfurecida, pero de pronto comenzó a reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Dijo Driver D mientras de sus manos comenzaba a destellar un brillo azul.

"Son más feos en persona" Dijo K, a lo cual Ron comenzó a reír también mientras Kim le dio un ligero codazo para que dejara de reír.

El Dr. Puppeteer observaba por la ventana de su oficina al nuevo personaje en escena, pudo distinguirla de inmediato, el brillo en los ojos, la energía, su segunda creación Driver K, había aparecido en el mundo real, lo cual nadie lo esperaba después de su desaparición repentina, la cual el Dr. pensaba que la había eliminado, las cosas aún estaban bajo su control y para el en su mente todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

"Entonces tres contra dos, se me hace algo injusto" Dijo Kim mientras observaba a los dos Drivers malignos preparados para luchar.

"Alto, esperen" Dijo K, cunado apretó un pequeño botón en su cuerpo y su figura digitalizada comenzó a tomar un cuerpo parecido al de Kim, pero sus ojos cambiantes de color permanecían ante un cabello color carmesí, y un traje rojo con líneas de energía rojas.

"Listo, creo que estoy lista" Dijo K sonriendo, cuando su puño se iluminó con un color blanco.

"Por mi esta bien, muy bien" Dijo Ron alzando el pulgar, haciendo que Kim le soltara una mirada que prácticamente pudiera haberlo quemado, si de sus ojos salieran rayos láser.

"Basta de tonterías" Dijo Driver D cuando les lanzó un rayo de plasma azul, que de manera extraña golpeó en el suelo congelado gran parte de este.

"Mala puntería" Dijo Ron mientras corría hacia Driver D sin haberse percatado del piso congelado, se deslizó y cayó dándose un sentón.

"Eso debe doler" Dijo Driver S mientras hacia una seña con la mano burlándose de Ron.

"Ron concéntrate en el juego" Dijo Kim aún algo molesta, acercándose a levantarlo cuando una ráfaga de plasma verde casi los golpea, y Kim vio como K había tomado a Ron y lo había puesto a salvo.

"Gracias" Dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie y se preparaba para luchar, entonces K, se puso también en una pose de lucha muy extraña.

"¿Kung Fu del mono?" Preguntó Ron asombrado, mientras movía las manos en posición de ataque.

"Si supieras lo que se puede encontrar en Internet" Dijo K, mientras ambos se lanzaban a luchar con Driver S dando un conjunto de patadas al mismo tiempo

Kim observaba como comenzaban a pelear K y Ron contra Driver S, los movimientos de ambos parecían realmente sincronizados como si conociesen que sucedería después de cada golpe y movimiento, Kim comenzaba a molestarse y se encontraba distraída su mente y sus emociones debían calmarse si deseaba pelear con todas sus fuerzas, sus celos parecían no muy convenientes para ella, cuando su mente intentaba acomodarse en sus ideas Kim, mientras alguien aprovechaba esto.

La figura de Driver D se alzaba detrás de Kim, sus manos destellaban y anteriormente ya había tomado por sorpresa a Kim, los pensamientos de un Driver científico mostraban una frialdad constante, cada acción que estaba ocurriendo parecía calculada, con la excepción de la aparición de K en el mundo real.

Los pasos de D eran ligeros, mientras la luz de sus manos destellaba con más fuerza, su mirada era desencajada como la de Drakken pero mostraba mayor frialdad,

Kim pudo ver de reojo un destello de luz y reacciono logrando, esquivar un poderoso rayo de plasma azul que rebotó en el suelo golpeando una de sus piernas congelándola, haciendo que cayera al suelo, mientras sentía un gran frío que entraba dentro de su cuerpo pasando la capa que cubría su cuerpo con los nanocomponentes.

"¿Frío señorita Possible?" Dijo D mientras sonreía y reía malévolamente "Al parecer no puede detenernos" Dijo D alardeando, mientras dejaba caer ligeras y diminutas esferas en el suelo.

"La perfecta Kim Possible, eres capaz de vencer a torpes seres humanos que no podían combatir, ni eran capaces de hacer nada contra tu habilidad, pero caes ante la distracción, ante el dominio de una mente superior y más que nada, ante alguien mejor que tu" Dijo D mientras se acercaba a Kim sonriendo abiertamente.

"Y no me refiero exactamente a mi, me refiero a ella" Dijo D mientras veía en dirección de K y Ron que continuaban luchando con S.

La cara de Kim estaba viendo hacia otro lado, poco a poco fue volteando su cabeza y en sus ojos se veía una furia que Driver D no comprendía o al menos eso parecía, el traje de Kim comenzó a brillar en una tonalidad roja y sus ojos demostraban que no estaba de humor para esto.

"¿Alguna vez has visto a una mujer enojada?" Dijo Kim, mientras su pierna congelada se derretía y daba un paso hacia D.

"Nunca y creo que no es nada peligroso" Dijo Driver D mientras comenzaba a disparar sus rayos de plasma, los cuales Kim solo observaba pasar a sus lados mientras sus manos comenzaban a cambiar a unos guantes mucho más grandes, de los cuales salieron dos armas de láser

"No molestes a una mujer enojada" Dijo Kim fríamente mientras se acercaba cada vez más, y de sus manos comenzaron a salir rayos que golpearon las manos de D, haciendo que sus nanocomponentes cayeran al suelo inservibles.

"Esto no me detendrá" Dijo D, mientras sus manos se regeneraban y disparaba más cargas de plasma congelante y Kim las esquivaba lo más rápido posible disparando de la misma manera. Al parecer la mala actitud y celos de Kim hacían que su traje se modificara en uno mucho más agresivo.

Los disparos de Kim daban en las paredes ante las evasivas de D, el cual comenzaba a moverse con mucha calma, y lanzaba sus disparos de una manera desconcertante ya que estos rebotaban y no golpeaban a Kim, haciendo que se sintiera confiada de la situación, la cual sonrió, sin darse cuenta D tenía un ingenioso plan.

Mientras Driver S luchaba con fuerza contra dos dignos oponentes, ambos lanzaban tanto, patadas sincronizadas, como movimientos extraños del místico arte del Kung Fu del mono, y movimientos extras aprendidos por K en Internet.

"Son buenos" Dijo S esquivándolos, y dando una patada de media vuelta que termino con un golpe y carga de plasma que golpeó a K, la cual en el último momento logró evitar con una descarga de energía de ella misma.

"Digo lo mismo" Dijo K mientras se movía rápidamente rodando por el suelo esquivando los disparos, a los cuales Ron saltó y lanzó una patada voladora en la cara a S, que simplemente al sentir el contacto deshizo su cara haciendo a Ron caer del otro lado, y regresando su cara a la normalidad volteó rápidamente dándole un cabezazo antes de que Ron cayera al suelo por su propio salto.

"¡Ouch...Eso dolió!" Dijo Ron quejándose mientras esquivaba un nuevo ataque, al parecer Ron no solo era más rápido y mucho mejor peleador por su traje, la capacidad de su energía mística del mono le permitía luchar con mayor destreza.

Driver S comenzó a observarlos y se dio cuenta que solo había un Driver de los dos renegados que ellos habían estado cazando, lo cual parecía alegrarle mucho.

"Creo que borramos a tu querido Driver R" Dijo S mientras sonreía. "¿O por qué no lo vemos por aquí?" Dijo de una manera burlona

"No, tienes derecho a mencionar su nombre" Dijo K, mientras le lanzaba una pequeña piedra que había caído de su pecho a su mano que tomó S riendo y lanzándola lejos, cayendo sobre la silla que estaba al lado de la que salió K, esto confundió a Ron que se rascó la cabeza intentado entender, mientras K soltaba una descarga de energía que al momento de ser disparada fue desviada por una carga de plasma azul y varios disparos de energía que provenían de la otra pelea.

Los tres peleadores voltearon a observar la pelea de Driver D y Kim, mientras los tres habían luchado sin destruir nada, con una pelea limpia, ambos rabiosos luchadores habían destrozando la mayoría de la zona Este de la punta de la torre.

"Creo que están exagerando" Dijo S mientras parpadeaba observando el panorama.

"¿Tú crees?" Dijo K mientras la veía también y lanzaba una mirada confundida a Ron.

"Creo que Kim esta un poco enojada" Dijo Ron, escondiéndose detrás de las dos.

"¿Un poco enojada?..." Dijeron ambos Drivers al mismo tiempo con cara de sorpresa y se vieron al mismo tiempo volteando dos veces a ver a Kim y a D el cual se veía muy tranquilo.

El suelo se encontraba congelado y partido en esa zona, las paredes estaban muy maltratadas y agrietadas por los rayos de Kim, pero los tres vieron el techo y notaron  
que estaba congelado y comenzando a romperse poco a poco.

"Creo que eso no es bueno" Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Me deben una soda" Dijo Ron, cosa que hizo reír a K e hizo a S ponerse una mano en la cara.

En ese instante un rayo de energía se dirigió hacia ellos y los tres lo esquivaron, haciendo que de pronto comenzara a temblar un soporte del techo.

"Estos se ve muy mal" Dijo Ron, mientras observaba el techo.

**Oficina del Dr. Puppeteer**

El Dr. había sentido la fuerza de los golpes y observado la pelea con  
detenimiento, le parecía muy interesante como todo se desenvolvía, sus Drivers habían demostrado tener mucha fuerza, su plan parecía perfecto y aunque había tenido ligeros contratiempos parecía que todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Sus ojos observaban como por encima del Nodo de energía, se iba construyendo poco a poco y por partes el cañón sónico, mientras los que integraban su pequeño teatro sus marionetas seguían peleando entre si sin percatarse.

**Base de Datos Cronos.**

Wade y Hermes continuaban investigando dentro de los datos de Cronos la cual comenzaba a trabajar de manera más rápida y más precisa, de manera automática mientras ellos seguían buscando datos cuando el scanner de la computadora marcaba que la presencia de R se encontraba tanto dentro del mundo virtual como del mundo real.

"Esto es extraño" Dijo Wade, mientas observaba las lecturas de energía en la pantalla de Cronos, que detectaba ambas señales como una misma.

"Se encuentra en ambos mundos" Completo Hermes mientras dejaba de teclear." Al parecer han descubierto una forma" Dijo Hermes acercándose a Wade.

"¿En dónde se encuentra?" Dijo Wade rascándose la barbilla tranquilamente, ya que después de saber que los Drivers eran capaces de salir al mundo real, esto no le sorprendía mucho pero se le hacía extraño y a la vez un poco bizarro.

"Es la Zona Azul, el dominio de Driver D, es una de las zonas más peligrosas, más que la Zona Verde" Dijo Hermes, mientras comenzaba a teclear con rapidez.

"Debemos intentar conectarnos para comunicarnos con R, puede correr peligro" Dijo Wade, viendo a R-2 que parecía inquieto dentro de su pantalla.

"Al parecer R-2 desea conectarse" Dijo Hermes mientras veía como R-2 se movía inquietamente dentro del monitor de la minicomputadora.

"Driver R y K dijeron que no debía pasarle nada y por ahora creo que debe quedarse aquí es lo mejor, hasta que el download termine" Dijo Wade un poco frustrado, ya que también pensaba lo mismo que Hermes, ya que eso podría ser una solución, cuando la alarma de Cronos comenzó a sonar.

"¡Tenemos un problema mayor!" Dijo Wade volteando a ver a Hermes alzando los brazos.

"¿Qué sucede?" Dijo Hermes confundido, mientras su pantalla comenzaba a marcar la alarma también.

"Tenemos una propagación de virus masiva en toda la Red Global" Dijo Wade haciendo que se ampliara la pantalla de Cronos volviéndolo un mapa de cada máquina, computadora y rincón del mundo.

"Los puntos rojos muestran las zonas que aún no han sido atacadas" Dijo Wade tecleando y activando una actualización del mapa, la pantalla comenzó a brillar y un porcentaje aparecía en tope del mapa.

"60 de las computadoras del mundo ya han sido infectadas" Dijo Hermes comenzando a programar un bloqueo en los sistemas.

"No creo que podamos hacer más que bloquear el sistemas, pero podríamos activar el antivirus terminado" Dijo Hermes mientras Wade sonreía y sacaba su disco.

"Debemos comunicarnos con Driver R" Dijo Hermes algo preocupado.

"Esto nos permitirá pasar el firewall en teoría" Dijo Wade mientras Hermes intentaba abrir comunicación con R.

"Cruza tus circuitos" Dijo Wade mientras insertaba el disco "Cruce los dedos" Dijo Hermes mientras el disco comenzaba a trabajar en Cronos.

**Torre Apolo – Silla de Energía Número 2.**

La pequeña piedra que había lanzado K, era e realidad un nanocomponente en el cual se encontraba R de forma comprimida, al caer sobre la silla, la conexión de R con ambos mundos se dio de inmediato, haciendo aparecer en el portal de la Zona Azul.

Durante el viaje de K y R al mundo real, ambos tuvieron una plática para planear que debían hacer y la decisión fue tomada solo K se presentaría en el mundo real mientras el pasaba desapercibido simulando que había sido borrado.

**Zona Azul – Portal Interno.**

R apareció dentro del área del portal, todo parecía muy tranquilo, cuando el comunicador en su brazo comenzó a sonar era Wade

"R, al pudimos comunicarnos contigo" Dijo Wade, mientras la señal era débil

"Tenemos un gran problema al parecer ya comenzó la invasión de virus, intentamos bloquearlo pero nos tomará mucho tiempo" Dijo Wade mientras la señal comenzaba a fallar.

"La fuente del virus no estaba en la Zona Verde, creo que en este lugar podré detenerlo, mientras continúen intentando bloquearlo" Dijo R mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar a la puerta del área del portal.

"Dejaré la señal abierta hagan que pueda transmitirse al comunicador de K" Dijo R cuando la señal se fue pero el canal de comunicación seguía abierto, dando unos pasos cercanos a la puerta distinguió una voz.

"Te esperaba ¿Acaso creías que S y yo no estaríamos preparados?" Dijo una figura azul enfrente de el con los brazos cruzados "Veo que descubriste como estar en ambos mundos al mismo tiempo" Dijo la figura azul, caminando hacia R.

"Era fácil de suponer, si tu pudiste yo también puedo" Dijo R viéndolo con detenimiento.

"Driver D, conocimiento científico y más allá" Dijo Driver D al acercarse a R sonriendo.

"Se quien eres, no necesito un manual para saberlo, auque tal vez tu necesites un manual para el estilo" Dijo R haciendo un movimiento con los dedos retándolo.

"Créeme no necesito pelear contigo, mi forma física pronto los destruirá y Driver S y yo tendremos el control" Dijo D dándole la espalda a R haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera, a lo que R comenzó a caminar atrás de el.

"La tecnología es el futuro" Dijo D mientras aparecían pantallas con muchos dispositivos y una imagen del cañón de explosión sónica."A nosotros nos creo Puppeteer, sabiendo que ustedes eran un error, el progreso necesita sacrificios, la ciencia no puede detenerse y un mundo perfecto debe ser creado con la mejor tecnología posible" Dijo D mientras más pantallas aparecían enfrente de el y detrás de R.

"Cada parte del elaborado esquema que ha sucedido, fue concebido por la perfección de la ciencia" Dijo D volteando a ver a R, mientras R lo veía fijamente.

"Entonces si tu fueras innecesario para la ciencia y sacrificable¿te sacrificarías?" Dijo R mientras las miradas de ambos se cruzaban.

"No es mi caso" Dijo Driver D sonriéndole, mientras se abría una gran pantalla atrás de él, haciendo que R lo mirara con fiereza, la pantalla mostraba la escena de la batalla en la Torre Apolo.

"Nunca creas que los humanos son iguales o mejores, solo son inferiores" Dijo D soltando una risa maligna.

**Torre Apolo – Salón del Nodo Principal.**

El techo comenzaba a colapsarse mientras la lucha continuaba, las esferas del suelo comenzaban a multiplicarse haciendo más difícil la pelea para Kim, las cosas no estaban muy bien, Kim no había podido controlarse y sus ataques eran más agresivos.

"¡Kim!" Gritó Ron "Kim contrólate o el techo nos caerá encima" Dijo Ron mientras esquivaba junto con K y S cada uno por su lado los pedazos de techo que comenzaban a caer.

La voz de Ron parecía rebotar en la cabeza de Kim, su furia comenzaba a calmarse al escuchar a Ron advertirle sobre el techo, el cual después observó, y sus armas de láser desaparecieron en sus guantes nuevamente.

"Paren S y D" Dijo el Dr. Puppeteer apareciendo cerca del Nodo de energía "Es hora de dar al mundo una lección, dentro de 90 minutos" Esto hizo que Kim, Ron y K, buscaran la forma de acercarse al Dr. pero las esferas soltaron celdas de energía evitando que pudieran pasar, Kim quedó lo más cerca posible, mientras K quedó a media distancia y Ron quedó cercano a las ventanas.

"Bien hecho D" Dijo el Dr. acercándose al cañón sónico que en ese momento se había completado.

"Ustedes mis jóvenes enemigos y mi errónea creación, han sido un estorbo planeado en estos sucesos" Dijo el Dr. caminando de un lado a otro observándolos.

"Sabía que vendrían a mi, sabía que llegarían a este lugar, sabía que estarían aquí" Dijo sonriéndoles abiertamente.

"La mente más grande de este mundo lo sabe todo, y cada cosa fue calculada y hecha por mi" Dijo mientras alzaba las manos y la luz de Apolo lo iluminaba.

"Pronto el mundo será arrasado por las olas, y pronto la tecnología y el Internet serán controlados por mi" Dijo juntando las manos

"Ahora todo el mundo se arrodillará ante mi, y ni siquiera necesito un ultimátum para lograrlo" Dijo sonriendo el Dr. mientas reía y movía los controles del cañón, comenzando a activar varias de sus funciones, la cara de D demostraba enojo.

"Si Dr. pero…" Dijo D cuando de pronto apareció a su lado

**Zona Azul – Pantallas holográficas - unos segundos antes.**

"Yo he calculado todo, cada paso, cada movimiento, todo ha salido de acuerdo a mis cálculos, primero ustedes intentado convencer a un falso Dr. Bortel" Dijo D sonriéndole a R, mientras este permanecía inmóvil intentado buscar una forma de atacar.

"Después su llamada al Equipo Possible, algo muy obvio realmente, que hasta un programa de texto podría adivinarlo" Las manos de R se cerraron mostrando el enojo del Driver ante las palabras de D.

"Así que antes de que los contactaran, nosotros hicimos el ataque en el elevador, los pusimos en su contra, no funciono del todo, pero realmente fue efectivo" Dijo D, rascándose la cara con un dedo.

R permanecía en silencio mientras la transmisión viajaba del mundo virtual al mundo real, de manera disimulada R intentaba dañar parte de la zona, pero no sabia que trucos podría tener preparados D.

"Cada paso dado yo lo hice, yo lo vi venir, yo lo realicé con la ayuda de S, yo le dije a S que lanzara tu pequeño componente a la silla de energía número dos" Dijo D cerrando su puño y sonriendo con malignidad y le daba la espalda a R.

"El virus que viste fue creado por nosotros, y en estos momentos esta inundando cada parte de la Red sin que pueda ser detectado, y justo cuando todo este completado, no solo el armamento destructivo de Puppeteer hará un gran daño a la humanidad, su tecnología será inservibles y solo será controlada por nosotros"

"Entonces…" Dijo R abriendo los ojos sorprendido y moviendo sus pies dando una posición de combate con la energía vista en sus ojos que demostraba su determinación.

D hizo una pausa dramática y su voz cambio a un tono más macabro "Todo fue creado y planeado por mi..Yo soy aquel que tiene la capacidad para hacer de este mundo un lugar mucho mejor, mi lugar." Dijo D, mientras observaba al Dr. Puppeteer decir los minutos que faltaban, y cerraba su puño, murmurando entre dientes cerrando los ojos.

"No permitiré que lo hagas" Dijo R mientras lanzaba un rayo de energía a D quien no se movía aunque se aproximaba viendo a R, entonces D chasqueó los dedos, en el momento en que el gran rayo de energía lo tocaba dando una orden y a su vez haciendo que un sistema defensivo adsorbiera la información que hizo descender el tiempo de carga al absorber información de R quedando solo 30 minutos, entonces D miró fijamente a R.

"Tu no eres apto…" Dijo Driver D sonriendo, mientras la Zona Azul se comenzaba a cargar de energía de ambos Drivers. "Ni el tampoco" Dijo D cuando de pronto se vió un brillo en los ojos del Driver D en el mundo real, que voltebaa a ver al Dr. Puppeteer con una extraña mirada.

"¡Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho!" Dijo R lanzándole un puñetazo el cual paró fácilmente D, mientras de su mano comenzaba a salir un virus y de la de R salía la energía del antivirus de Wade, ambas energías chocaron,ambos Drivers luchaban por mantener la fuerza de cadauno,los destellos y cargas eléctricas comenzaban aexplotar alrededor de ellos,

El comunicador de R permanecía enviando la señal a Wade y Hermes y estos la seguían transmitiendo hacia K.

"¡Sigue adelante!" Gritó R cuando de sus manos la energía fue demasiada creando una reacción en cadena haciendo explotar dentro del SG la zona de pantallas de la ZA.

La señal de la comunicación llegó al cerebro de K, quien abrió los ojos mostrando desesperación, sabía que R había recibido algún daño pero no sabía la magnitud, su mirada se perdía mientras veía hablar al Dr. Puppeteer,

Su mente regresó a unos instantes antes de salir del portal, cuando ella y R vieron una luz mientras el curso de la energía los llevaba afuera.

"Debemos ser cautelosos, y rápidos, yo desactivare el sistema de control del virus mientras tu apoyas al Equipo Possible, así abarcaremos más terreno y además podremos debilitar al enemigo en ambos flancos" Dijo R mientras le sonreía a K

"Deberíamos ir juntos, prefiero eso, no quiero que te suceda nada" Dijo K parpadeando cuando R tomó su mano.

"Ya te he dicho que soy Don R, soy invencible, soy único, nadie puede contra mi" Dijo R riendo e intentando parecer gracioso "Nada malo puede pasarme, además, estaremos juntos" Dijo R sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo dijo susurrando "Sabes que debemos hacer esto" Dijo R mientras se comenzaba a comprimir

"R, yo quiero decirte que…" Dijo K, pero R simplemente movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

"Me lo dirás cuando nos volvamos a ver" Dijo R desapareciendo en una mini esfera que se incrustó en el pecho de K.

En ese momento la mente de K regresó al presente, sabiendo que había sucedido algo malo y que algo pronto sucedería algo que podría volver las cosas mucho más peligrosas y complicadas, su rostro no mostraba muchas esperanzas.

**Torre Apolo – Nodo central – el presente.**

De pronto pareció como que la escena se ensombreciera, la mirada de Driver D era fría tan fría que podría helar la sangre

"¿Qué sucede D?" Preguntó el Dr. con un poco de inquietud al notar la mirada de D sobre el.

"Usted no es perfecto, usted no merece llevar al mundo a un nuevo nivel" Dijo D, sonriéndole mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

"¿De qué hablas D, soy tu creador, y como te hice perfecto yo soy perfecto, y soy el más apto" Dijo el Dr. de manera orgullosa y petulante.

"Faltan 30 minutos no 90…Dr..." Dijo D de manera sombría

El Dr. entonces comenzó a tartamudear, sabía que había cometido un ligero error cosa que nunca le había sucedido antes, pero a Driver D eso no le importaba.

En ese momento el Dr. sintió como era levantado del suelo por la espalda, y a su vez era apretado de la misma, S sonreía complacida de la escena, haciendo que viera a la cara a Driver D.

"Usted es un error en el sistema…uno de los sacrificios necesarios" Dijo Driver D sonriéndole "Muy necesarios"

En ese momento parecía que toda la escena se ponía en cámara lenta, Driver S tomó al Dr. alzándola y ante los movimientos desesperados del Dr., S lo lanzó hacia las ventanas del mismo lugar, Kim intentó alcanzarlo pero las celdas de energía bloqueaban sus movimientos, K intentó lo mismo pero aparecían más celdas hasta formar una prisión sobre ambas.

Ron vio la situación y se lanzó a toda velocidad para atrapar al Dr., pero la fuerza era demasiada y al momento de activar sus cohetes en las botas, el Dr. tocó el cristal de la ventana rompiéndolo mientras Ron lo atrapaba en el aire cuando de pronto Ron sintió que sus botas no funcionaban.

D había previsto la situación y junto con S lanzaron un ataque al mismo tiempo contra las botas de Ron dejándolo en un ángulo muy difícil de escapar.

Kim reaccionó de inmediato lanzando uno de los cables de sus guantes para atrapar a Ron, pero justo cuando le cable se acercaba lo suficiente como para sujetarlo, un rayo de celda de energía apareció deshaciendo el cable.

Entonces Ron comenzó a caer y se perdió de vista de las dos chicas, donde solo se escucho el grito de Ron cayendo.

"No…Ron…" Kim se hincó en el suelo, mientras K observaba la situación intentando no demostrar su propia preocupación

"Ten fe Kim, el estará bien" Dijo K sonriéndole aunque por dentro estaba preocupada.

"¿Fe, eres una máquina, un programa…que sabes…de..." De pronto Kim se apenó de lo que estaba diciendo y se tapó la boca, mientras una pequeña lágrima salía de uno de sus ojos.

"Kim" Dijo K, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro "Seré una máquina, seré un programa pero soy como tú, te asimilé a ti y si algo yo se de ti y de Ron es que nunca se rinden y salen de las situaciones más difíciles" Dijo K ofreciéndole su mano a Kim para poder levantarse.

"K…muchas gracias" Dijo Kim mientras se limpiaba la pequeña lágrima y apretaba con fuerza su mano y esta le contestaba el apretón.

"No nos daremos por vencidas" Dijo K sonriendo cuando ambas voltearon al escuchar unos aplausos, y una risa.

"Bravo, bravo, no podría esperar menos de ustedes, ferocidad y lucha, y...melodrama, peor que una novela en la televisión" Dijo D mientras continuaba aplaudiendo "Pueden luchar lo que quieran pero esas celdas de energía son un tanto difíciles de vencer" Dijo mientras tomaba un escombro y lo lanzaba haciendo que las celdas de energía se movieran disparando hacia el escombro y desapareciéndolo totalmente.

"Cuando salgamos de aquí, recibirán su merecido" Dijo K alzando el puño.

"Los venceremos, no ganarán" Dijo Kim, mientras ambas se veían con ojos esperanzados.

"Son tan tiernas" Dijo S sarcásticamente y sacaba la lengua demostrando asco, mientras sus uñas las hacía crecer y luego las hacía pequeñas nuevamente "Esto es mejor que una manicura" Pensó S mientras las uñas le cambiaban de color a negro.

"Tu lo has dicho, creo que sinceramente es algo un poco exagerado y desagradable" Dijo D mientras S le sonreía burlonamente.

"Bueno ya que los bufones dejaron de molestar" Dijo D, mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de S "Creo que podemos proceder" Dijo D mientras ambos le daban la espalda a K y Kim que se encontraban sin salida ya que las celdas de energía se activaban a cada movimiento con completa anticipación.

"Bien¿en qué estábamos?" Dijo S sonriendo divertida y viendo de reojo a las dos cautivas, haciéndoles una seña burlona simulando una despedida dramática.

Las dos chicas no podían hacer mucho, sus pensamientos buscaban la forma de escapar, la forma de lograr lo imposible, y la forma de encontrar a aquellos que más les importaba a cada una.

Ahora ambas estaban atrapadas, sin Ron y sin R cerca para ayudarlas, pero determinadas aún sobre toda su desesperación para luchar.

Al parecer desde el principio todo había sido completamente planeado, parecía que habían caído en un teatro donde eran las marionetas, solo que algunas marionetas se revelaron contra el titiritero, y se mostraron como los verdaderos maestros detrás de los hilos de cada personaje en su obra maléfica

El reloj marcaban 27 minutos para la carga, ambas chicas debían encontrar una salida, sus aliados más cercanos no estaban ahí para ayudarlas, pero ambas podían lograr algo.

"Que el rayo marque el camino" Dijo Driver S levantando los brazos cuando un rayo se pudo vislumbrar entre la tormenta.

"Y que caiga el trueno de Zeus" Dijo Driver D mientras el poderoso Nodo de energía brillaba con mayor potencia y el cañón se alzaba apuntando hacia el océano.

**Mientras el cañón sónico comenzaba a operar y se cargaba lenta y mortalmente a la máxima potencia, mientras una luz apuntaba al océano Atlántico.**

**

* * *

**

**NO OLVIDEN visitar la página de Kim Possible en Espaoñ - KPSP**

**Contiene Imagenes, Fics en español, capítulos, música y videos, convivan con otros fanáticos**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU LECUTRA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Kim Possible de Disney pero todos los personajes nuevos que han aparecido en este fic, espero algún día poder escribir Disney u otras compañías o novelas propias, espero disfruten el desenlace de**

**KIM POSSIBLE **

**EN**

**PROBLEMAS EN LA RED**

**Código 10 – Break Down**

Una solitaria luz roja apuntaba al océano, resaltando entre la tormenta, entre las aguas turbias, entre las olas furiosas, una luz que al seguirla regresaba a un lugar, recóndito en medio del Atlántico, una isla artificial que había sido testigo de hechos que podrían cambiar la vida en el planeta, ese lugar era Atlantis. Desde su punto más alto, desde la Torre Apolo, dos figuras observaban con cierta diversión el brillo del láser, dos figuras se encontraban cautivas intentando liberarse de una prisión que parecía impenetrable, todo esto bajo la fantasmagórica luz de Apolo que iluminaba completamente a Atlantis,

Hace unos minutos dos figuras volaron por una de las ventanas de la Torre, sus rostros eran diferentes, una de las figuras mostraba miedo, mientras la otra mostraba determinación, pero ambas tendrían la misma suerte.

Unos minutos en el pasado, hacían que un salto y una atrapada representaran el heroísmo, como si fuera un héroe de un partido de football, un momento en el pasado parecía que había salvado el día había anotado un punto en los últimos minutos del partido, eso sintió Ron Imparable al salvar al Dr. Miles Puppeteer de Driver D y S, pero su triunfo mientras hacía su jugada fue bruscamente frustrada, y parecía que el salvador del partido se había caído a unos centímetros de anotar, sintió como un balde agua fría caía sobre el, y simplemente ambas figuran cayeron

Un cable que colgaba en el brillo majestuoso de los rayos de la tormenta reflejaban dos figuras que se encontraban flotando en la oscuridad, dos figuras una que representaba al héroe y otra al villano, un cable que era lo único que los mantenía aún dentro del tiempo del partido.

La oscuridad rodeaba la mente de Ron, los recuerdos golpeaban con fuerza haciendo aparecer muchas escenas, parecía que intentaba recordar algo, algo en especial algo que lo hiciera abrir los ojos. Escuchaba una voz gritar su nombre, y cada vez que la escuchaba, aparecía una imagen de Kim hablando con el, bromeando con el, luchando a su lado, las gotas de lluvia rodaban por su rostro y aún así su mano no dejaba caer a un enemigo.

Por su parte el Dr. Puppeteer se sostenía de Ron con fuerza, su rostro parecía estar desencajado, perplejo, frustrado, sus planes no había salido como esperaba, sus Drivers, lo habían traicionado, su invento y su plan había sido robado, casi moría y solo dependía de un chico que por instinto disparó un cable de su guante permitiéndoles salvarse de una muerte segura, la voz que escuchaba Ron también la escuchaba el Dr., al parecer era del comunicador del traje de Ron.

De pronto una imagen llegó a la mente de Ron, un recuerdo reciente en Atlantis, el pensamiento de darle a Kim una cita que valiese la pena, que ella disfrutara, un recuerdo en el que ambos estaban juntos viendo el amanecer, un recuerdo en el que Kim le dijo que confiaba en el, haciendo que los ojos de Ron se abrieran y reconociera la voz que había estado escuchando, era Wade.

"¿Wade?" Dijo Ron, observando donde estaba sin sorprenderse mucho, y viendo al Dr. Puppeteer con una cara de enojo "¿Kim esta bien?" Dijo Ron mientras observaba una ventana cercana.

"Las cámaras de seguridad muestran que Kim y K fueron atrapadas por D y S en una especie de celda de energía que reacciona al movimiento, tienes que sacarlas de ahí lo más pronto posible, queda muy poco tiempo para que el cañón de explosión sónica se active, y quedan 15 minutos y contando para que ambos programas se activen, si no los detenemos sucederá una catástrofe a nivel global" Dijo Wade, mientras veía seriamente a Ron "Debes de llegar a la cima de la torre rápidamente, pero antes creo que el Dr. tiene algo que te podría ayudar, una tarjeta de acceso¿no es así Dr.?" Dijo Wade de una manera muy sutil.

El Dr. hizo un gesto de molestia, y al parecer aún con toda su genialidad, su cara era de un niño que hacía pucheros para no dar su tarjeta de acceso, mientras Ron lo veía de una manera muy poco amigable, mientras el Dr. la sacó de su bolsillo, al momento de sacarlaun pequeño control estuvo a punto de caer hacia el lejano suelo, cosa que el Dr. no permitió tomándolo nerviosamente y sonriendo con malicia, mientras estiraba su mano hacia Ron y le daba la tarjeta de acceso.

"¿De qué me servirá esto?" Dijo Ron observando la pequeña tarjeta dorada "Me recuerda a una de esas tarjetas que tienen chocolate adentro" Dijo Ron, mientras comenzaba a columpiarse hacia la ventana y su otra mano disparaba una descarga de energía que rompió el cristal.

"Esta tarjeta de acceso te permitirá darme acceso a todos los sistemas, también activará el elevador" Dijo Wade, mientras Ron volteaba y uno de sus ojos hacía un tic nervioso viendo al Dr.

"Tuve que subir corriendo… ¡40 pisos¿Sabe que son 40 pisos?" Gritó Ron mientras se lanzaban hacia adentro de la torre y caía dentro sin ningún contratiempo soltando al Dr. en el suelo.

"No tengo la culpa que hoy haya sido el mantenimiento de los elevadores" Dijo el Dr. con aires de arrogancia "Soy un genio, no un sujeto de mantenimiento"

"No me haga dejarlo colgando en el cable" Dijo Ron mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacia la ventana con el cable aún colgando.

"No te atreverías" Dijo el Dr. sonriendo y mirándolo con arrogancia, Ron se acercaba a una computadora y la encendía introduciendo la tarjeta.

"Vea la cara seria" Dijo Ron mientras ponía un gesto serio haciendo que el Dr. diera unos pasos hacia atrás "Wade la tarjeta esta dentro" Dijo Ron mientras tecleaba.

"Bien Ron ahora activa el código Cronos" Dijo Wade, mientras el Dr. ponía una cara de incredulidad al escuchar ese nombre, ya que para el esa computadora ya no existía.

"Listo Wade, todo preparado, ahora iré por Kim" Dijo Ron mientras se levantaba acercándose al elevador jalando al Dr. con el, el cual por alguna razón se resistía.

"Siento que estas un poco enojado" Dijo el Dr. sonando un poco tonto en su comentario.

"Veamos…, intentaron hacer que cayéramos de un elevador, nos emboscaron engañado, dispararon, golpearon, atrapan a mi novia unos programas locos y caigo de una torre de 100 pisos…. ¡Claro que me siento un poco enojado!" Dijo Ron, mientras el elevador se abría.

"Ron aún no puedes entrar, al parecer el elevador tiene un identificador de ADN, y si llegaras a entrar te desintegraría, tardaré 5 minutos en desactivarlo" Dijo Wade, mientras Ron se detenía y volteaba a ver al Dr. con un tic nervioso un poco más obvio en el ojo.

"Olvide mencionar ese pequeñísimo detalle." Dijo el Dr. alzando los hombros, mientras pensaba "Rayos…"

Los 5 minutos comenzaron a pasar de una manera muy lenta, para Ron cada minuto parecían horas interminables, para el Dr. era incomodo estar junto a Ron, y para Rufus era incómodo estar junto al Dr.

Minuto 1: Ron se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Rufus silbaba tranquilamente, mientras el Dr. desesperado movía el pie haciendo un odioso sonido de rechinidos al que Ron intentaba no prestarle atención

Minuto 2: El Dr. seguía haciendo el rechinido, y ahora hacia ruidos con las manos, Ron intentaba ignorarlo jugando con sus dedos entrecruzándolos y haciendo formas con ellos, Rufus comenzaba a quedarse sin aire para silbar.

Minuto 3: Rufus se cansó de silbar, y se recostó sobre el hombro de Ron, mientras el Dr. no solamente continuaba con sus molestas costumbres, ahora silbaba una canción que no tenía nada de ritmo, Ron comenzaba a presentar un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

Minuto 4: Ron tarareaba una canción, mientras cerraba los ojos, Rufus comenzaba a molestarse por el sonido de la canción del Dr. y el Dr. a su vez, sonreía porque los estaba molestando, Rufus saltó hacia el Dr.

Minuto 5: Ron intentó quitarle al Dr. a Rufus de las manos, o más bien intentó separar los dientes de Rufus de la mano del Dr. mientras este corría por toda la habitación y Ron lo perseguía, cuando de pronto sonó el comunicador de Ron haciendo que los tres pararan en seco.

"Ron esta listo el elevador" Dijo Wade, mientras las luces del elevador se encendían comenzaba una suave música de fondo.

"Bien, entonces a salvar a Kim" Dijo Ron decidido y Rufus dijo "¡Yey!" animadamente.

"Si, si, claro" Dijo el Dr. Puppeteer de manera sarcástica y ambos entraron al elevado, con un ratopin rasurado muy animado, mientras la tonada del elevador seguía y las puertas se cerraban, en ese instante el Dr. comenzó a hacer sonidos con los zapatos nuevamente.

"¡Ahhh me mordió de nuevo!" Se escuchó gritar al Dr. Puppeteer y la puerta se cerró.

**Torre Apolo – Nodo de energía, 10 minutos y contando.**

Habían pasado minutos desde que las celdas de energía habían atrapado a Kim y a K, los rayos de energía que mostraban hermosos destellos, eran una prisión que no podía ser vencida, la capacidad de las celdas era inagotable, por su unión con el Nodo de energía principal, haciéndolas prácticamente inagotables, como pequeñas baterías recargables.

Las luces brillaban en los ojos de desesperación de las dos chicas, ambas parejas de las dos habían perdido toda comunicación con ellas, ambas parecían algo preocupadas no encontraban una forma de salir de la celda, cuando la activación del código Cronos llegó a K, haciendo que saliera una sonrisa de su preocupado rostro, una leve esperanza parecía aparecer en los ojos de K.

"Kim, creo que ahora tenemos una salida, el Código Cronos fue activado" Dijo K, mientras se paraba y su mirada se volvió de determinación

"¿Qué es el Código Cronos?" Dijo Kim, algo confundida pero esperanzada al ver la sonrisa de K.

"Es el Código maestro de toda la isla, permite tomar el control casi por completo de la misma, lo único que es afectado son los Nodos de energía y de el rayo de Driver D, pero al parecer Wade logró cortar las emisiones de energía del Nodo al exterior" Dijo K mientras se comenzaba a dividir en muchas mini K, que comenzaron a correr hacia las afueras de la celda, los censores de energía al tener lectura de tanto movimiento comenzaron a intentar bloquear cada K que quería salir y entre más movimientos las celdas de energía comenzaban a desgastarse, haciendo más tenues las barras.

Kim observaba asombrada lo que había hecho K, y observó su traje, la mente de Kim le hizo ver que era posible lograr lo que K, entonces se concentró mientras el traje se comenzaba a dividir en mini Kims que comenzaron a ayudar a las K, ya que todo esto era en silencio, ni Driver D ni Driver S se habían percatado, se encontraba celebrando divertidamente haciendo burlas del Dr. Puppeteer y de nuestros héroes, mientras la emisión del cañón sónico comenzaba a volverse más fuerte, el piso comenzaba a temblar y la cúpula del techo, comenzaba a fragmentarse, y a caer dejando ver el cielo tormentoso que aparecía sobre de ellos.

Las celdas se desgastaron totalmente ante tanta insistencia y ante la falta de las cargas del Nodo, lo cual Wade había bloqueado, haciendo vulnerables las defensas de la jaula de energía y haciendo que sus baterías se debilitaran poco a poco hasta que lograron quedar libres.

"¿Lista?" Dijo Kim mientras su traje regresaba a la normalidad, y sonreía complacida de haberse liberado de la jaula, y su traje se convertía en uno mucho más agresivo.

Las chicas observaron como habían pasado 5 minutos y solo quedaban 5 minutos para la cuenta regresiva, mientras la torre se comenzaba a estremecer con el poder del cañón sónico casi a su máxima potencia.

"Lista" Entonces dijo K, mientras su cuerpo se juntaba nuevamente y un cañón de energía se formo en su brazo, apuntando hacia Driver S y solo se escucho el disparo que Driver D y S vieron de reojo, justo en el momento cercano al impacto.

Las manos de D y S crearon un campo de energía no dejando que el golpe fuera certero y desvió el disparo hacia la zona más lastimada del techo, creando un pequeño derrumbe, que obligó a los dos Drivers a saltar del lugar donde se encontraban mientras, Kim y K aprovechaban para atacarlos, con dos patadas voladoras.

Las patadas dieron en el blanco golpeando los estómagos de ambos, cosa posible porque ambos copiaron al cuerpo humano para crear sus formas físicas, el impacto los hizo caer a Driver D rebotando su cuerpo en el suelo y estrellándose contra la pared haciendo un gran agujero.

Driver S no tuvo tanta suerte, ella por el impacto de la patada cayó sobre el Apolo dándole un tremendo shock de energía que recorrió toda su estructura, sus ojos se abrieron poniéndose en blanco de manera inmediata al sentir la corriente de energía pasar por todo su cuerpo y golpear con fuerza su cerebro e información, lanzándola finalmente hacia el suelo, unos pasos cerca Driver D, su reacción inmediata fue intentar alcanzar a D, la cual ayudó a sentarse un momento.

Ambos Drivers tallaron sus cabezas adoloridos, mientras Driver S estaba muy confundida por el golpe aún descargas de energía salían de su cuerpo como pequeños rayos de electricidad, en su mente parecían revolverse sus ideas, y sus circuitos neurológicos comenzaron a reaccionar dando como resultado, una activación de la Zona Verde que desató una gigantesca descarga de energía que comenzó a sobrecalentar al SG haciendo que cortos circuitos comenzaran en diversos puntos, y la misma infección de virus comenzara a autodestruirse, al parecer la fusión de K con el antivirus, afectó el funcionamiento de S al momento de golpearla.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó D mientras la levantaba, veía con desprecio a las dos chicas que sonreían victoriosas ante su maniobra de escape y de contraataque, mientras Kim alzaba un dedo y apuntaba hacia D con mirada determinada

Kim había observado como la energía de Apolo había golpeado casi deshabilitando a S, lo cual le dio una idea, su traje de pronto comenzó a emitir enegía eléctrica de su mano y un brillo salió de la misma "Esto se acaba aquí" Dijo Kim, sonriendo mientras su traje creaba una espada de energía capaz de desactivar a los Drivers, con una fuente de electricidad capaz de freír los circuitos de las nanomáquinas exceptuando las del traje de Kim.

Driver D observó a su compañera lastimada, y observó a sus dos oponentes con detenimiento, su razonamiento lógico comenzaba a desaparecer y de su rostro frío, una mirada de furia surgió

"¡No terminará aquí!" Gritó D, cuando su cuerpo fue cubierto por una aleación aislante de electricidad y su mirada se volvió turbia, el conocimiento científico de D se perdió en esos momentos y los sentimientos lograron aparecer en el, al ver que la situación era desesperada para lograr su plan, dando un paso hacia la humanidad.

"D, no lo hagas" Dijo S, sosteniéndose de la pared, con poca energía.

"Si no lo hago no lograremos nuestro objetivo" Dijo D mientras alzaba las manos y comenzó a desintegrarse su cuerpo para volverse a formar.

Driver D comenzó a tener una reacción en su cuerpo, haciendo que este comenzara a crecer haciéndose más voluminoso y con más músculos, la energía que emanaba junto con las aleaciones de metal que le permitían resistir la electricidad se fortificaron, la mirada de D ahora era de enojo.

"Bien señoritas, es hora del show" Dijo D, corriendo hacia ellas, dando un salto que sorprendió a las dos heroínas, dándoles un fuerte golpe a ambas haciéndolas caer al suelo.

"Creo que debemos hacer un plan" Dijo Kim mientras esquivaba los golpes de Driver D.

"Tengo uno" Dijo K mientras saltaba y rodaba ante las embestidas de D y daba un giro mortal hacia atrás

"¿Cuál?" Dijo Kim, mientras se tropezaba y caía sobre K, haciendo que ambas quedasen desprotegidas ante Driver D que alzo sus manos para aplastarlas.

"¡Corre!" Dijo K cuando las manos de D caían sobre ellas y saltaban fuera de su alcance separándose para atacar por ambos lados.

"¡Ese no es un plan!" Dijo Driver D, mientras les lanzaba escombros que ellas esquivaban y golpeaban para poder escapar.

"Pero esto si" Dijo K pateando un escombro, mientras Kim hacia lo mismo y amos aplastaban a Driver D que estaba en medio

"Uff" Dijo Kim mientras jadeaba un poco "Esto es algo cansado…" Dijo sonriendo levemente y acomodando su cabello.

En una esquina, Driver S observaba la situación, se sentía muy débil, pero parecía que ella ahora comenzaba a pensar con lógica y mezclando los sentimientos que ella representaba, su mirada estaba vacía y observaba a las heroínas pelear contra un D que parecía enfurecido no porque el plan pudiera fracasar, si no por el daño que S había recibido.

"Driver D" Dijo S suavemente, al parecer algo había entendido, dentro de ella, algo que le había mostrado el actuar de Driver D y de los seres humanos, intentó pararse en ese momento.

Entonces las dos chicas después de la colisión de escombros se lanzaron contra D, este las atrapó en el aire rompiendo con sus brazos los escombros y en el momento que las iba a lanzar al suelo, sonó una campanilla.

"Ring" El elevador sonó y del mismo salió un Dr. Puppeteer siendo perseguido por un Rufus muy enojado.

"¡El Bufón!" Gritó Driver D mientras, las sostenía a ambas del cuello, y las chicas aprovecharon la distracción para darle una patada en el abdomen al mismo tiempo, lanzándolo contra una columna.

"¡Kim!" Gritó Ron saliendo del elevador para abrazarla.

"¡Ron!" Dijo Kim corriendo hacia el, y ambos se dieron un tierno abrazo, que hizo ver a S y a D una conducta humana completamente nueva distinta de la programación que el Dr. Puppeteer les había dado pero que se encontraba en las personalidades de los dos criminales que habían escogido, desde los escombros Driver D sintió que algo estaba mal, mientras Driver S caminaba hacia el lentamente.

"D….debemos detenernos he comprendido….algo muy importante" Dijo S acercándose poco a poco a D, cada paso parecía kilómetros para los dos.

"S" Driver D salió lentamente de los escombros, a la vista de nuestros héroes, que al ver a ambos tan dañados, no parecían tan peligrosos y a la vez, en sus ojos se veía algo importante que supieron distinguir, humanidad.

"Debemos detenerlo, esto no logrará un mejor mundo" Dijo S, mientras estiraba su mano hacia D "…para ambos…debemos…" Dijo S cuando de pronto se escuchó un disparo de energía que atravesó el sistema de S friéndolo, haciendo que cayera en los brazos de D, el cual con un rostro horrorizado solo pudo observar a su compañera caer en su pecho, al alzar la vista observó una figura, a un ser humano que tenía una sonrisa de locura y una mirada perdida.

"¡Tú!" Gritaron nuestros héroes al mismo tiempo, mientras Ron y Kim corrían hacia el Dr. Puppeteer.

"Nadie detendrá nada" Dijo el Dr. Puppeteer con el aparato que parecía control en su mano, sonriendo malignamente "Este control fue diseñado para eliminar a los sistemas inorgánicos como ustedes, y no tuve tiempo de usarlo la última vez, pero veo que ha funcionado muy bien" Dijo el Dr. y soltó una risa maniática, mientras el cañón estaba apunto de disparar y la mirada de D se ensombrecía mientras abrazaba a S, y los chicos solo pudieron observar el horrible espectáculo, pero D, no le prestaba atención

"D…" Dijo débilmente S "He comprendido…que los…humanos pueden sentir…y ser lógicos…no son perfectos….pero…" Se detuvo y al no poder reponer su sistema por el rayo de energía comenzó a toser como un ser humano "...tienen…la capacidad de cuidarse…mutuamente y nosotros…"

"S no hables…guarda tus energías" Dijo D mientras la tomaba de la mano y veía el daño que tenía su cuerpo, intentando separar parte de su cuerpo dañado las nanomáquinas de D intentaron fusionarse al cuerpo de S, pero los residuos de la energía las destruía al conectarse con el cuerpo

"D…aunque somos…máquinas y software…somos debemos destruir a nuestra gente…" Dijo S tocando el rostro de D con su mano al usar sus últimas reservas principales de energía apagándola.

K se acercó lentamente a ellos, poniendo la mano en el hombro de D, y D por primera vez en su corta vida sintió lo que era la tristeza, su rostro se arrugó como si fuese a llorar, mientras K se hincaba y ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de S, absorviendo lentamente la información de S, a lo cual D no se opuso.

"1 minuto para la activación del cañón Zeus" Dijo una voz computarizada, mientas el rostro de todos mostraba preocupación., pero para el Dr. mostraba victoria.

**Base da Datos Cronos**

Wade y Hermes trabajan arduamente al parecer el virus se detenía poco a poco, pero también se dieron cuenta que pronto la isla se volvería un caos completo, los Nodos de energía parecían haberse salido de control, mientras el único lugar que parecía no ser afectado era el domo principal, el Nexos donde se encontraba toda la población.

"Hermes creo que ellos están seguros ahí por el momento, pero si hay una explosión esa gente podría morir, debemos ponerlos a salvo" Dijo Wade mientras buscaba datos de la construcción del Nexos.

"Los datos muestran que el Nexos, puede separarse de la isla, tiene un sistema de propulsión, pero al separarse creará un caos completo en la isla, haciendo que los Nodos de Energía imploren" Dijo Hermes mientras observaba un video que simulaba la acción de desacoplar el Nexos y sus propulsores.

"No tenemos otra alternativa, y en 1 minuto se activara el download de K y R, junto conla activación del cañón Zeus, es la única salida" Dijo Wade preparando los protocolos de desacoplo.

"¿Qué haremos nosotros joven Load?" Dijo Hermes con un tono preocupado.

"Dejaremos todo a control remoto, claro no sin antes llevarme esto" Wade tomó un disco especial que había preparado para su sistema en el cual había copiado todas las especificaciones y datos así como la información de la misma base de datos de Cronos gracias a un súper compresor de arhivos.

"Bien, activación remota en línea" Dijo Hermes mientras tecleaba

"Debemos informarles a los habitantes y visitantes que ha sucedido en este tiempo, Puppeteer hizo un gran esfuerzo por encubrirse, pero deben saber de la verdad" Dijo Wade tecleando y entrando al sistema de seguridad mostrando todos los videos completos de seguridad de la zona donde estuvieron ellos y donde fueron atacados, mandando la señal al Nexos.

Las puertas de Cronos se abrieron y Wade suspiró mientras sellaba a Cronos "Espero que sobreviva esta estructura" Pensó, mientras toda la información de Atlantis y del mundo se sellaba herméticamente y las puertas se cerraban a sus espaldas.

Ambos salían de Cronos, cuando Hermes se transformó en medio aéreo y llevó a Wade consigo hacia el Nexos, cuyas coordenadas de aterrizaje eran Middleton en una zona despoblada.

"Chicos habla Wade, el Nexos se separará en un minuto, los nodos de energía se volverán locos, deben salir de ahí" Dijo Wade mientras volaba hacia el Nexos.

**Nexos **

"Activación de separación de Nexos sistemas de seguridad en pantalla, mostrando diseño de errores" Dijo una computadora, mientras mostraba los videos en los que se inculpaba al Dr. Puppeteer y todas las acciones que los mismos habitantes de Atlantis no se habían dado cuenta.

La gente se encontraba impresionada por las imágenes y por la situación que había pasado enfrente de sus narices sin darse cuenta, en los videos de seguridad que estaban en diferentes pantallas por video, se mostraba la impresionante pelea que había librado el Equipo Possible en contra de todos los poderosos enemigos tecnológicos, desde el 1er día de su llegada, parecía una gran película en varias pantallas, y todo pasaba en menos de un minuto.

De pronto la señal se congeló y mostró la cámara de seguridad de Apolo, mientras Kim y Ron corrían hacia Puppeteer y el cañón sónico se preparaba a disparar, pero algo había cambiado el láser del cañón s

**Zona Azul – Sala de Pantallas holográficas – unos segundos antes. **

El sector principal de la Zona Azul, el punto de comunicación entre el mundo real y el mundo virtual, había recibido un gran daño después de la explosión de cargas de energía de los dos Drivers, los sectores cercanos se habían apagado

R salió de los escombros, y vio en la pantalla principal que se activaba el código Cronos, a lo cual sonrió, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia una terminal dentro del SG, al parecer la explosión había corrompido algunos de sus datos. Mientras caminaba, buscaba con la mirada a Driver D, R comenzó a mover los restos de las pantallas, encontrando a D, malherido, con la mayoría de sus datos corrompidos.

"Creo que necesitas ayuda" Dijo R, mientras ponía en una pequeña burbuja de energía a D levantándolo y llevándolo con el.

"Sácame de aquí" Dijo D golpeando con sus pocas fuerzas la burbuja de energía.

"Aunque me tengas aprisionado mi presencia en el mundo real esta ganando"

"Aún así estás mal herido, tu programación esta corrupta casi por completo, pronto dejarás de funcionar" Dijo R, mientras metía sus manos en la terminal del SG de la zona azul, al parecer el código Cronos había desactivado la seguridad de programación del SG, pero al momento del contacto con la terminal, hubo un gran choque de energía, el marcador del tiempo ya era menor a 5 minutos, las pantallas se encendieron y vieron como las presencias en el mundo real de D y S estaban sin moverse, y la información de la situación llegó al cerebro de D como un balde de agua fría.

"…." D, se mantuvo unos nanosegundos en silencio, las imágenes eran duras para el, las sensaciones eran nuevas, la situación era desastrosa "Te ayudaré…" Dijo D, mientras R lo dejaba salir de la esfera de energía y ambos Drivers mal heridos, tocaban el panel de control.

"Las coordenadas del cañón han cambiado, apuntando al Nodo Apolo, en menos de un minuto" Dijo D mientras creaba una pequeña esfera de datos.

"Download terminado activación de conflicto de energía del Nodo Apolo, explosión inminente del Nodo e implosión de las demás fuentes de energía" Dijo R mientras terminaba de cargar los datos.

"Driver R, toma esto" Dijo D mientras le daba la pequeña esfera de datos.

"¿Tus datos?" Dijo R sorprendido mientras la tomaba "¿Por qué?"

"Sabes que el protocolo necesita un programa ejecutable" Dijo D mientras se acercaba a la pantalla y ponía la mano sobre el rostro de S, que lo hizo al mismo tiempo su cuerpo físico.

"No digas ningún pero que se que lo dirás me lo dice mi lógica" Dijo D sonriendo "Veo que al final, ustedes luchaban por lo correcto…y yo me equivoque" Dijo D mientras, un portal de conexión a Internet se abría. "Este portal te llevará directamente a los cuarteles de Justicia Global, tu y Driver K podrán entrar directamente apenas ella tenga contacto con la silla de transferencia, además he programado para que las imágenes se vean a nivel mundial por Internet, creo que es justo"

La comunicación entre R y K seguía abierta así que ella sabía que sucedía y que pasaría, al tomar la información de S, hizo algo que D deseaba.

"Buena suerte Drivers" Dijo D, sabiendo que las comunicaciones estarían abiertas.

"Buena suerte D" Dijo R mientras se encaminaba al portal "Nos volveremos a ver"

"En una nueva versión tal vez" Dijo D con una mirada de convicción

**Torre Apolo – Nodo de energía principal Big Bang.**

Kim y Ron corrieron hacia el Dr. Puppeteer que les disparó rápidamente con el control, pero ellos lo esquivaban, ambos estaban molestos, ambos querían revancha, no había lastimado a ninguno de los dos, pero no podían soportar ver la crueldad de Puppeteer sobre sus propias creaciones, aunque estas lo hubieran querido destruir, ahora entendían porque.

La comunicación de Wade había llegado a sus oídos y sabían que debían salir lo más rápido posible, el Nodo Big Bang comenzaba a sobrecargarse y el cañón comenzaba a disparar sus vibraciones, las miradas de ambos era de determinación, ambos saltaron de un lado al otro y dispararon cables que amarraron al Dr. Puppeteer dejándolo inmóvil y amarrado, mientras el control remoto caía al suelo.

"Bien Dr. Puppeteer, usted será llevado a las autoridades…." Dijo Kim cunado de pronto un gran terremoto comenzóa sacudir Atlantis, y una explosión a lo lejos hizo que ambos jóvenes héroes voltearan a ver al Nexos elevarse.

"No nos dará tiempo" Dijeron ambos, mientras tomaban al Dr. hacia la ventana, las miradas de preocupación los inquietaron solo unos segundos cuando escucharon un plan.

"Váyanse" Dijo K mientras se acercaba a ellos "Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo aquí" La isla comenzó a temblar con más fuerza y la torre a derrumbarse mientras explosiones de energía salían de diferentes puntos de la isla.

"¿Nosotros?...solo te veo a ti" Dijo Ron algo confundido.

"D, nos ayudará" Dijo K, haciendo que los chicos se confundieran más, cuando de pronto el techo comenzó a caerse y el piso a desquebrajarse haciendo que Ron recordara su pesadilla.

"¡D máximo impulso!" Dijo K, cuando D ya estaba atrás de los chicos y con su cuerpo fornido los tomó y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el Nexos, con el Dr. Puppeteer gritando y llorando mientras el trío surcaba los cielos.

Las botas de Kim y Ron sacaron propulsores que les permitió tomar velocidad y más altura pero no era suficiente,

"Kim, siempre quise llevarte a una cita romántica como la de ayer en la noche" Dijo Ron mientras salía un cable de su guante. "Me alegra haberlo hecho" Dijo Ron mientras Kim no entendía porque lo decía ante esto Ron lanzó su cable y lo engancho a Kim, haciendo que esta se colgara del Nexos junto con el Dr. Puppeteer

"¡No!" Gritó Kim mientras Ron iba cayendo poco a poco hacia las implosiones de energía, que jalaban todo a su paso, Ron parecía ser absorbido lentamente por una potente corriente de aire, mientras este intentaba luchar desesperadamente, el viento no permitía que su brazo se alzara para disparar otro cable, cuando irremediablemente perdió las fuerzas y sus propulsores fallaron haciéndolo caer.

"¡Calma chicos llegó la caballería!" Gritó Wade sujetando a Ron y llevándolo a toda velocidad hacia el Nexos junto con Kim y el Dr., quedándose en la entrada del Nexo, observando lo que sucedía

**Torre Apolo. **

"Bien ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto?" Dijo K, acercándose a la silla de energía.

"S me pidió esto y lo haré" Dijo D mientras, se acercaba al Nodo Apolo. "Su programa creó las implosiones pero necesita a mi yo virtual y real para esto, Apolo debe ser lanzado lejos de este lugar y le daremos la trayectoria correcta.

K asintió en silencio, los ojos de D mostraban que no permitiría una negación de lo que había dicho, y entonces K tocó la silla, haciendo que su programa comenzara a conectarse con Justicia Global.

"Gracias" Dijo D, sonriéndole a K mientras los nanocomponentes se mezclaban con los propios y K desaparecía del mundo real.

"Activación de Programa de colapso y control de energía…operando, explosión de energía del Nodo" Dijo la versión virtual de D, mientras era consumido por las fallas de energía del SG y sus datos dañados lo hacían desaparecer.

La figura física de Driver D comenzó a perforar el Nodo mientras la torre más alta de Atlantis caía, toda la estructura se colapsaba y justo en el último instante, el taladro nanotecnológico perforó la base de contención de energía haciendo que la misma explotara, llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Driver D.

**Nexos – alejándose de Atlantis.**

La vista era ensombrecedora, Atlantis comenzaba una serie de implosiones que comenzaba a consumir todo su entorno, sus enormes y modernos rascacielos se destruían absorbidos por la corriente de absorción de la explosión, mientras nuestros héroes solo observaban en silencio, Kim y Ron con lágrimas en los ojos se tomaban de la mano observando como un lugar que parecía perfecto se destruía por la ambición de un ser humano, que había demostrado ser inhumano.

De pronto una luz iluminó el cielo tormentoso, el Nodo de energía aparecía en el cielo elevándose como una gran estrella fugaz, mientras Atlantis, como su predecesora mítica se hundía dentro de la explosión de energía de su propia tecnología y desaparecía en un resplandor que arrancó un llanto de Kim, y una expresión de tristeza de Ron y Wade, mientras Hermes vigilaba al Dr. Puppeteer que yacía boquiabierto ante la destrucción de Atlantis.

Todos entraron al Nexos lentamente, el lugar estaba en silencio, la gente veía las pantallas atentamente, los chicos observaron detenidamente las pantallas donde se veían todas las batallas que habían pasado, algunas personas los vieron y se empezaron a escuchar aplausos lejanos, pero cuando toda la gente los vio les aplaudió y ovacionó como héroes, los chicos se sonrojaron, Hermes no sabía que hacer y el Dr. se cubría la cara para evitar que lo fotografiaran.

Los corazones de los chicos se sentían tristes, aunque su mirada demostraba gratitud a las personas que los vitoreaban, mientras el viaje hacia Middleton continuaba y una luz que disipo las nubes iluminaba el camino del Nexos sobre todas las ciudades.

Al llegar a Middleton había mucha gente y servicios de seguridad y médicos los cuáles atendieron a todos los presentes, mientras los chicos eran aplaudidos y mucha gente les sonreía, pero sus ojos y sus mentes solo seguían a una luz que poco a poco comenzaba a orbitar sobre la Tierra.

**Epílogo**

**Middleton – Unos días después **

Las noticias locales y mundiales aún mostraban imágenes de lo sucedido en Atlantis, las personas contaban la historia como habían visto en los videos, las personas estaban asombradas de ver que el trío de chicos, un ratopín y ahora un robot, fueran capaces de terminar con la amenaza global del Dr. Puppeteer.

Los padres de los tres chicos estaban algo molestos, pero sabían que sus hijos hacían esto por ayudar a los demás y lo que importaba era que estaban sanos y salvos, el quinteto caminaba por la calle como si no hubiesen ganado, caminaban tranquilos y pensativos, en los Drivers y en su triste fin, la imagen de la isla ya parecía un recuerdo, mientras caminaban hacia el Buen Nacho.

"¿Señor Imparable lo de siempre?" Dijo un jóven asistente de Ned

"No hoy solo tomaremos unas malteadas" Djio Ron algo desanimado, los que normalmente iban a comer al Buen Nacho quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que dijo Ron

"Dales una ensalada, un paquete para niños y un tamaño grande" Dijo Ned a su asistente "Yo invito Imparable" Dijo Ned dándole la charola a Ron, al parecer el había visto las noticias y se imaginaba que los chicos no se sentían del todo bien

Ron tomó el pedido y agradeció a Ned dándole la mano y sonrió alejándose a una mesa donde estaban todos afuera, los chicos lo esperaban y alzaron la mano para que fuera hacia ellos.

Todos comían en silencio, al parecer todo era demasiado calmado, demasiado frío, cuando de pronto el Kimmunicador sonó con su clásico sonido, cosa que desconcertó a los chicos ya que Wade estaba con ellos.

"…Aquí Kim…" Dijo Kim un tanto desconfiada, cuando de pronto se prendió el monitor.

"Vaya ¿esa es la forma de saludar a los amigos?" Dijo una conocida voz femenina

"Creo que necesitan un poco de alegría chicos" Dijo otra voz masculina, y una pequeña esfera apareció en la pantalla, y el monitor mostró una vista panorámica.

Los chicos observaban el monitor cuando aparecieron las siluetas escarlata y ámbar de entre la estática.

"¡Están bien!" Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Pero ¿cómo?" Dijo Kim mientras se limpiaba un ojo de las lágrimas de emoción y era abrazada por Ron.

Los Drivers les cuentan todo lo que había pasado dentro del mundo virtual que ellos no sabían, y les contaron como llegaron a Justicia Global, los cuáles ya tenían todos los datos y una computadora especial reservada para ellos.

"…Nosotros queremos decirles que sentimos mucho lo que le paso a S y D" Dijo Ron bajando la mirada mientras todos los demás hacían lo mismo.

"..Si lo sé" Dijo K entristeciendo un momento, pero sonriendo casi en un parpadeo "No tienen que lamentarse" Los chicos se confundieron y sorprendieron cuando de pronto de la nada se ve como aparecían dos figuras saludando a lo lejos, una silueta zafiro y otra esmeralda y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus rostros.

"Cuando llegamos a Justicia Global, K dejó salir la información de Driver S y la reconstruimos como programa nuevamente, y con su ayuda reconstruimos a los datos dañados de D" Explico R sonriendo "Por cierto ahora nosotros ayudaremos a Wade con la página y la información así que podrá ayudarlos más en trabajo de campo"

"Y tenemos una sorrpesa para Wade, en estos momentos Justicia Global esta instalando un sistema Cronos en tu casa, como agradecimiento" Dijo K sonriendoles.

"Esto es genial" Dijo Wade sonriendo abiertamente.

"¿Genial? Yo diría…" Dijo Ron cuando los cuatro Drivers y el lo dijeron al mismo tiempo "BOOYAH" haciendo que todos rieran.

**Unas horas después de camino a casa de los Possible **

Ron acompaña a Kim a su casa, en una noche estrellada, mientras los dos están solos caminando por la calle.

"Al fin todo parece que temrino y todo esta bien" Dijo Ron mientras hacia un pequeño baile de la alegría.

"Si, al fin" Dijo Kim sonriendo mientras tomaba de la mano a Ron y comenzaban a caminar con más tranquilidad.

"Kim, quiero decirte que es grandioso estar contigo un momento tranquilos y a solas" Dijo Ron riendo

"Si no puedo creer que Rufus aceptara pasar el resto del día con Wade" Dijo Kim riendo mientras ambos se miraban tiernamente.

"Kim…ehhh…sabes…quiero…" Dijo Ron nervioso.

"¿Qué cosa Ron?" Dijo Kim parpadeando

"Quiero llevarte a una cita romántica como la que tuvimos Atlantis" Dijo Ron sonriendo y tomando su mano besándola

"Booyah" Dijo Kim tiernamente mientras se acercaba a Ron y le daba un tierno beso en los labios a la luz de las estrellas y de una nueva luz en el cielo.

**En el Norte de Europa – Noruega.**

"La estrella que surge de la Tierra ha subido al cielo, la señal ha sido dada Dijo una sombra entre una tormenta de nieve mientras veía en el cielo a Apolo que ahora era estudiada por astronautas en el espacio "Pronto encontraré el misterioso artefacto que busco, según las antiguas leyendas y con ello un gran poder místico"

FIN

Palabras del autor: Agradezco a todos aquellos que han leído mi historia, y espero que les haya gustado, pronto les daré una nueva en poco tiempo tendrán.

KIM POSSIBLE

EN

LA SENDA DE RAGNAROK.

Verdaderamente uno escribe por el ánimo que le dan los lectores, muchas gracias a todos y no olviden visitar Kim Possible en Español - KPSP


End file.
